Uncharted, the quest of the atlantis (of the seas)
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Juste après le Yemen, Nathan Drake et ses compagnons se retrouvent encore une fois en plein danger et au bord d'une quête qui les ménera jusqu'à la cité perdue de l'Atlantide.
1. Introduction

**Introduction :**

Désert de Rub' al Khali, 1585.

Le désert semblait sans fin… La première fois qu'il l'avait aperçu il l'avait trouvé dangereux comme une mer agitée mais en le regardant à présent Sir Francis Drake songeait aux secrets qu'il renfermait. Des secrets qu'il ne voulait pas découvrir et qu'il ferait tout pour en cacher tous les indices. La Reine sera sûrement furieuse s'il revient bredouille et ce serait bien la première fois mais l'explorateur britannique craint bien mois que le courroux d'Elisabeth Ière que cette cité maudite d'Iram. L'Atlantis des Sables restera un mythe pour tous sauf pour lui. Francis Drake fixe l'horizon, le sable brûlant qui s'étend au-delà de ce qu'il peut percevoir. Il rêve de la mer, de son navire corsaire et des prochains raids qu'il mènera victorieusement sous le pavillon anglais. Drake fixe une nouvelle fois le soleil comme s'il lui lançait un défi, de sortir vivant de ce désert et de fuir à tout jamais la découverte qu'il vient de faire… Il fait glisser l'anneau qu'il porte au doigt pour le tenir dans sa main. Il y a une inscription décrite dessus :

« Sic Parvis Magna »

Il s'agit de sa devise en latin : La grandeur vient des débuts modestes. Sa devise… Oui, il est né dans une famille modeste puis anobli par la Reine et fait corsaire mais la véritable grandeur, sa gloire aurait été de trouver Iram. Et il y avait renoncé. Il renonçait à sa propre devise. Jamais il ne connaitrait la gloire désormais ! … A moins de trouver un autre trésor, une autre cité perdue, une autre Atlantide qui contrairement à celle des sables ne serait pas maudite… L'Atlantide des eaux !

**Unchartead, the quest of the Atlantis.**

Désert de Rub' al Khali, 2015 :

Nathan Drake et son ami et mentor Victor Sullivan couraient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient à travers les dunes du Yémen pour rejoindre la ville où les attendaient leur compagne d'aventure Elena Fisher. Il avait déjà traversé cet immense désert une fois seul et savait qu'ils retrouveraient bientôt la civilisation. Les Touaregs qui leur avaient prêté secours n'avaient pas voulu s'approcher des villes et les avaient laissé seuls en récupérant leurs chevaux. Les deux aventuriers étaient ainsi condamnés à marcher et Drake soutenait difficilement son ancien mentor. Nate pensait à Elena qui devait énormément s'inquiéter. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu elle quittait l'aéroport dans une jeep volée. Elle lui avait une fois de plus porté secours et Nate savait bien que la jeune femme devait pourtant encore lui en vouloir de l'avoir mise à l'écart… Si elle l'avait suivie, il n'aurait pas pu retrouver Sully ni trouver Iram, la cité des piliers. Mais cela importait peu désormais. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la revoir… Quand il avait choisi de laisser Elena derrière lui ce n'était sûrement pas pour la voir lui sauver les fesses une fois de plus. Il voulait juste la savoir en sécurité. Plongé dans ses souvenirs, un souvenir précis où il avait avoué à la journaliste sa phobie des clowns pour ne pas lui révéler qu'il avait eu très peur de la voir mourir, et ainsi qu'il tenait énormément à elle, juste après qu'ils aient trouvés Shambhala, Nate ne vit pas l'horizon se raccourcir, le désert sans fin aboutir et les premiers bâtiments de la ville apparaitre devant lui.

« Allez Nate, encore un petit effort, dit Sully, sûrement plus pour se rassurer lui-même que Nathan Drake.

- On y est enfin ? Demanda l'aventurier. Faites que ce ne soit pas un mirage !

- Un mirage ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Oh laisse tomber Sully, c'est juste un mauvais souvenir. »

Un souvenir qui revint pourtant clairement à l'esprit de Nathan Drake… Il sentit alors de nouveau la soif qui le rongeait à ce moment-là. Et la chaleur torride du désert le brûler, l'assécher, le déshydrater, le tuer… Mais il ne pouvait pas en parler, pas à Sully, l'ami pour qui il avait failli mourir dans cet endroit désertique seul de déshydratation. Ni à Elena, il devrait garder ces douloureux souvenirs pour lui tout-seul. Il ne souhaitait pas les partager avec ses amis, ni ceux qu'il aimait. Etrangement penser à Elena lui remonta le moral – ce qui n'était pas le cas durant tout le temps où ils étaient séparés. Depuis qu'ils avaient rompus leurs fiançailles; Nate se souvint que la jeune femme portait toujours sa bague contrairement à lui. Malgré ce qu'ils disaient tous deux, il savait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait su passé à autre chose. Et en passant si près de la mort dans ce désert, il avait compris que c'était une erreur de nier ce qu'il ressentait. Bien qu'il ait beaucoup pensé à Sully, l'image d'Elena avait elle-aussi été présente et il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais à personne mais ça l'avait aidé à tenir bien plus que tout autre chose.

« Bon ben surtout ne m'en parle pas, hein ! J'ai pas envie de croire que c'en est un.

- Non c'en est pas un. On n'est pas assez crevés pour ça.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Moi je suis pas aussi résistant que toi, enfin je ne le suis plus.

- Arrête de plaisanter Sully et marche si tu veux pas passer la nuit dans le désert.

- Ouais c'est ça. Alors avance plus vite toi-aussi. C'est toi qui traines, si tu me lâchais je serais déjà arrivé dans la ville, assis dans un bar en train de siroter un alcool bien fort pour oublier ces mésaventures.

- Mais oui, tu veux que je te lâche, c'est ça ? Je te préviens tu vas tomber…

- On va voir ça petit ! »

Nate lâcha son ami qui évidemment resta debout mais ralentit tout de même le pas alors que Nate déchargé du poids de Victor Sullivan se sentait si léger qu'il aurait pu courir jusqu'à la ville et retrouver ainsi bien plus vite celle à qui il n'avait cessé de penser… Mais Sully avait besoin de lui et Nate ralentit à son tour le pas pour rester à ses côtés. Ils plaisantèrent encore sur le passé comme souvent et sur la fin peu glorieuse de leur expédition.

« Drake avait raison de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout de sa quête d'Iram.

- Ouais, j'admets que sur ce coup-là tu avais raison. Elena avait raison.

- Ouais enfin tu l'as pas vraiment cherché cette fois, tu y étais un peu obligé puisque tu es venu me sauver.

- Justement j'aurais pu renoncer à trouver Iram une fois que tu étais hors de danger.

- Et Marlowe aurait trouvé Iram.

- Pas sans moi.

- Ouais sûrement… Enfin bon c'est fini la cité est détruite comme Shambhala si je me souviens bien.

- Là non plus on n'avait pas le choix, rappela Nate.

- Ouais ben la prochaine fois Nate, trouve une cité ou un trésor qui soit pas maudit, dangereux pour le monde entier et détruis pas le trésor. Ou attends que j'ai pris ma part au moins.

- C'est moi qui découvre toujours tout et tu te sers à chaque fois, tu as pris beaucoup non ? Parce que tu étais vraiment lourd à porter !

- Oh rien, juste quelques pièces d'or. »

Nate sourit à son ami. Leur discussion animée avait bien fait passer le temps aux deux compagnons et ils arrivaient enfin aux portes de la ville.

« On y est, annonça Nathan, Elena doit être morte d'inquiétude vu le temps que j'ai mis pour revenir.

- T'as pas arrêté de penser à elle, pas vrai ? Demanda Sully. »

Nate ne répondit rien et hocha juste la tête. Elle avait à elle seule accaparé son esprit depuis plusieurs jours alors il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire s'il voulait être sincère avec son vieil ami. Et il devait surtout être sincère avec lui-même, elle lui avait manqué et même plus que ça. Il n'avait pas eu peur pour elle puisqu'elle était loin de lui en sécurité. Mais il avait eu pour la première fois peur de mourir. De mourir loin d'elle, sans lui avoir dit la vérité. Et il allait devoir le faire à présent… Sully ne lui serait d'aucune aide pour ça, alors mieux valait qu'il ne lui en parle même pas. Hocher la tête allait devoir lui suffire. Victor Sullivan comprit immédiatement tout ce que le hochement de tête de Nathan Drake signifiait et il se tut ensuite même si intérieurement il était ravi pour son ami. Dès le début de l'idylle entre les deux jeunes gens, Sully avait trouvé qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Il avait gardé la bague de fiançailles de Nate en espérant les voir se réconcilier un jour. Avec ce silence profond, Sully espérait que son ami était enfin du même avis que lui et qu'il allait pouvoir lui rendre la bague très vite. Ce qui le dérangeait c'est qu'il ait fallu à Nate de risquer la mort et la sienne en même temps pour qu'il s'en rende compte.

**Yemen, ville portuaire, chambre d'hôtel d'Elena Fisher, reporter américaine :**

Elena n'avait cessé de penser et surtout de s'inquiéter pour Nathan Drake depuis son départ. Elle observait souvent sa bague de fiançailles en se disant qu'il allait sûrement bientôt revenir. Mais ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils s'étaient faufilés dans l'aéroport et que Nate s'était infiltré dans cet avion. D'abord la colère l'avait prise en comprenant que Nate la laissait derrière mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir peur pour elle. Et sans son aide, il n'aurait pas pu monter à bord de l'avion. Elle avait donc bien fait de rester derrière. Mais à présent elle se sentait inutile et les remords la prenaient. Des regrets pour tant de choses dont l'une était de garder cette bague qui de tout évidence ne signifiait plus rien pour Nathan Drake… Elle lui avait dit qu'elle la gardait car ça l'aidait dans ce pays. Mais c'était faux la vérité c'est que tantôt cette bague était pour elle une relique d'un passé révolu mais dont elle voulait garder le souvenir et d'autres fois l'espoir fragile que cette bague signifiera un jour à nouveau quelque chose d'autre qu'un espoir auquel elle tient ou un souvenir insignifiant pour Nathan Drake. Elena tourna légèrement la bague pour voir apparaitre leurs initiales qu'elle avait fait graver. Elle faisait une fois de plus les cent pas devant la porte d'entrée dans l'espoir très maigre de voir entrer Nate ou Sully mais personne ne frappa à sa porte. Elena se rassit, posa sa tête entre ses mains et tourna le regard vers la fenêtre qui montrait le désert au loin mais trop loin pour apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Elle s'allongea et s'endormit toujours en fixant la petite fenêtre de la chambre.

A l'entrée de la ville, Sully et Nate se séparèrent. Le premier partit se détendre dans un bar comme il l'aimait tant et l'autre marcha longtemps dans les petites rues étroites de la ville. Il n'osait pas aller directement voir Elena même s'il savait très bien que la journaliste devait se faire un sang d'encre à son sujet il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Et chercher ses mots allait lui prendre beaucoup de temps. Très vite il rejoignit Sully dans un bar.

« T'as toujours pas été la voir ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends Nate bon sang ?

- Avoir le cran d'y aller je pense.

- Le cran, tu en as plus que quiconque !

- Pas avec elle…

- Après avoir parcouru le désert et survécu à un crash d'avion et la destruction d'une cité, tu ne trouves pas le courage d'aller parler à une femme ! Allez bois un coup, ça va peut-être te le donner ton cran.

- Je suis là pour ça, répondit Nate qui commanda tout de suite une bière au barman, mais dis-moi tu comptes le vendre à qui ton trésor ?

- J'en sais rien mais j'ai hâte. Allez va voir Elena, j'ai une idée de ce que je vais en faire de ces pièces d'or.

- Quoi ?

- Une surprise… Allez retrouve-la. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'attend.

- Ouais sûrement. Mais j'ai peur qu'elle m'en veuille encore à vrai dire.

- Ah ça c'est ton problème… Barman une deuxième chope pour mon ami.

- Non merci je veux pas être soul pour la retrouver…

- Comme tu veux, j'ai pas ce problème moi, je la finirais.

- D'accord mais fais quand même attention.

- Ouais c'est ça… »

Nate sortit du bar et se dirigea non pas vers l'hôtel d'Elena mais une vieille cabine téléphonique.

Elena fut sortie de son sommeil par le son familier de son téléphone portable. Elle fouilla son sac à la recherche du téléphone en se disant que le boulot l'aiderait sûrement à enfin penser à autre chose. En même temps elle craignait de devoir quitter le Yemen et de laisser Nate et Sully seuls ici. Attrapant son téléphone, elle décrocha immédiatement.

« Allo ? Dit-elle. »

Dans la cabine, Nate tapait du pied en attendant qu'Elena réponde enfin. Quand il entendit enfin le son de sa voix, il se calma du mieux qu'il put. Et ce ne fut pas sans efforts…

« Elena ?

- Nate ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous à téléphoner ? Qu'importes, tu es où ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait un téléphone dans le désert ni le réseau.

- Ouais je suis dans la ville. Je viens juste d'arriver, ok ?

- Bien sûr, marmonna Elena, alors tu l'as… Elle se pinça les lèvres. Je veux dire que sauver Sully ne peut pas avoir pris tout ce temps donc je suppose que tu as cherché Iram.

- Bien deviné.

- Et ?

- Tu avais raison, mon ancêtre a bien fait de renoncer à trouver la cité des pilliers.

- Ah et qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

- Une autre Shambhala.

- A ce point ?

- Bon pas à ce point. Mais à la place d'une résine qui rend immortelle, une eau qui rend fou c'est pas beaucoup mieux.

- Et Iram a été détruite je suppose ?

- Oui j'ai pas trop eu le choix en fait. Tout s'est effondré sans mon aide. Heureusement Marlowe et les autres y sont restés eux-aussi.

- Eux-aussi ? Sully va bien ?

- Ouais il boit dans un bar là. Je parlais du trésor que renfermait la cité… »

Elena soupira, soulagée mais répondit ironiquement :

« J'oubliais que vous restez des chasseurs de trésors.

- Oui ma belle. Enfin Sully, nous on est de vrais aventuriers.

- On drague pas par téléphone Nate ! Rit Elena. Pourquoi tu es pas venu à l'hôtel ?

- Je voulais pas me prendre un coup de poing dans la gueule comme la dernière fois.

- Oh, crains-rien je t'en veux plus. Mais la prochaine fois, dis-moi ton plan en entier avant.

- Parce que tu l'aurais suivi peut-être ? »

Elena réfléchit quelques instants et dut se rendre à l'évidence que la seule réponse possible était non. Non elle n'aurait pas accepté de rester derrière pour couvrir Nate, de s'enfuir à bord d'une jeep comme elle l'avait fait. Et il le savait aussi bien qu'elle. A peine quelques jours plus tôt, il avait déclaré qu'elle aimait l'aventure au moins autant que lui. Et maintenant il avait dit qu'ils étaient tous deux de vrais aventuriers. Nous, ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas employé ce pronom pour les désigner tous les deux… Mais le plus important c'est que Nate la connaissait mieux que quiconque après les aventures qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble et qu'il avait raison.

Il n'attendait d'ailleurs pas de réponses puisqu'il continua à parler très vite :

« Merci en tout cas de m'avoir aidé pour l'avion. J'y serais sûrement pas arrivé seul !

- Rejoins-moi à l'hôtel maintenant Nate.

- Non désolé mais avec Sully on va prendre un avion pour quitter le Yemen. Tu peux partir avec nous ou tu dois rester là ?

- Je viendrais dans quelques heures pour que mes bagages soient prêts. Je dois aussi préparer les tiens et ceux de Sully ?

- Oui, on se retrouve à l'aéroport.

- Là où tu m'as laissé en plan ?

- Ouais c'est ça, rit Drake

- J'y serais… Mais tu me raconteras tout d'accord ?

- Ouais… »

Elle raccrocha et commença à préparer les valises. Tout en réunissant ses affaires, elle songea à quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas paru évident durant la conversation, Nate avait dit qu'il avait peur de sa réaction mais ça ne pouvait pas être le cas ou alors il s'agissait d'une autre de ses réactions. Elle serra fort la bague de fiançailles qu'elle portait toujours au doigt en espérant ne pas se faire d'illusions…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Un seul symbole. Rêver…

Deux heures après avoir décollé dans le nouvel hydravion de Sully, Nate assis à côté d'Elena observait la bague de fiançailles qu'il avait choisi de récupérer. Il l'avait mise autour de son cou pour remplacer l'anneau de Sir Francis Drake. Elena contemplait aussi la sienne à son doigt en se disant qu'enfin elle voulait à nouveau dire quelque chose. Elle caressait la main de son fiancé avec tendresse quand le pilote de l'avion, Victor Sullivan, appela Nate pour l'aider dans le cockpit. Ils se levèrent tous les deux à la surprise du jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda-t-il en voyant sa compagne se diriger à l'opposé de la cabine de pilotage.

- Je vais inspecter les parachutes, répondit celle-ci en envoyant un clin d'œil à Nathan Drake. »

Il lui sourit puis entra dans le cockpit.

« Que se passe-t-il Sully ?

- Tu sais faire autre chose que provoquer une catastrophe Nate ?

- C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? Le dernier avion que j'ai pris s'est écrasé dans le désert…

- Ouais ben là c'est dans la mer qu'on va s'écraser si tu poses pas ton cul ici, dit Sully en montrant le siège du copilote.

- Je croyais que c'était un hydravion.

- C'en est un c'est pour ça qu'on doit se poser et que j'ai besoin de toi. »

Nate s'assit et appuya sur le levier devant lui en pensant qu'Elena avait bien fait de vérifier les parachutes… Il vérifia qu'il avait bien le journal de Sir Francis Drake dans sa sacoche et le trouva.

« Bon on y va. Nate tire ce levier-là ! »

Obéissant, Nate tira le levier un peu trop vite et l'avion piqua du nez pour voler à la verticale de l'eau.

« Redresse Sully, hurla Nate terrifié.

- C'est pas bon ça ! On va trop vite !

- Quoi on va encore se crasher, demanda Elena en arrivant dans la cabine.

- Tu saurais pas piloter par hasard, toi ?

- Pas mieux que Nate, désolée. Mais je crois pas qu'on ait trop le choix. Il faut sauter…

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça, plaisanta Nate. Les parachutes sont sûrs au moins ?

- Ouais. Sully, venez !

- Ah non pas encore. Je viens juste de l'acheter. J'aurais jamais du te donner les commandes ! Dit Sullivan en continuant de tirer sur un levier pour redresser son appareil.

- Bon on fait quoi Nate ? On saute ou on reste là ?

- Sully tu penses pouvoir le redresser à temps?

- Pas seul en tout cas… Mais si tu fais ce que je dis j'ai peut-être une chance. »

Nate se tourna vers Elena qui hocha la tête et repartit s'asseoir dans un siège de la cabine.

« Attachez-vous ça va secouer violemment, prévint Sully. »

Nate et Sully parvinrent à redresser l'appareil juste quand il touchait la surface de l'eau et avec la vitesse de l'hydravion, celui-ci « vola » sous l'eau quelques très longues secondes pour ensuite avancer sur l'eau sans s'arrêter. Elena bien harnachée cria en voyant l'hydravion aller sous l'eau. Elle vit la première que la pression de l'eau était bien trop forte et allait faire exploser les fenêtres de l'avion. Celui-ci remonta à la surface après plusieurs tentatives des deux pilotes. Après cinq minutes de vol au ras de l'eau, l'hydravion s'arrêta enfin. Nate soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'ils étaient enfin arrêtés et sains et saufs. Elena se détacha et courut vers le cockpit dès qu'elle sentit l'hydravion s'immobiliser.

« Ben on a eu chaud, plaisanta Nathan.

- Ouais, grommela Sully, rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais te laisser les commandes d'un avion !

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu Sully que c'était une très mauvaise idée !

- Ca suffit vous deux, dit Elena, on n'est pas sortis d'affaires je vous signale.

- Quoi comment ça ?

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! S'écria Sully.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- La pression de l'eau a fragilisé les vitres, elles vont péter au moindre impact !

- Oui et ben sauter quand on était en l'air ça aurait été mieux, non ?

- On aurait dû nager longtemps. Et c'est ce qu'on va devoir faire. Je suppose que cet avion n'a pas une chaloupe, un bateau ou quelque chose du genre…

- Non désolé. Je ne prévoyais pas de me crasher.

- Bon au moins on est en vie et ensemble. On est loin d'une ile ?

- J'en sais rien du tout ! Mais c'est pas les poissons qui vont réparer ça.

- Non on est en pleine mer, au cœur de l'océan indien. L'île la plus proche doit être le sri-lanka ou alors les Maldives.

- Alors il faut rejoindre la cote. On doit pas être loin de l'Inde.

- On est plus près de l'Iran, ou au mieux du Pakistan.

- D'accord alors on fait quoi Nate ?

- Déjà on fait une pause. Au repos l'avion devrait pas couler.

- Devrait ?

- Bah on a pas d'ennemis derrière nous pour une fois.

- Mouais… Bon je vais voir si je peux consolider ces vitres. »

Sully sortit de la cabine laissant seuls Elena et Nate.

« Bon on fait quoi alors ?

- On n'a pas trop le choix, on doit attendre.

- Nate, on ne peut pas attendre trop longtemps sinon on ne repartira jamais. Et je suis journaliste, j'ai des laisser passer et pas seulement pour le Yemen…

- Ouais mais on est à des kilomètres du Pakistan. On n'y arrivera pas à la nage Elena. Pas tous les trois.

- Alors vas-y. Et appelle du secours. »

Nate se tourna vers le cockpit et l'océan. Elena s'approcha et tourna sa tête vers lui. Nate glissa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et tous deux fixèrent l'horizon, la tête d'Elena penchée sur l'épaule de Drake.

De son côté, Victor Sullivan avait constaté l'étendue des dégâts et devait prendre une importante décision. Son hydravion ne survivrait pas à un second vol mais s'ils restaient là ils mourraient sûrement… Il retourna dans le cockpit pour retrouver Nate et Elena enlacés.

« Bon ben je vais devoir sacrifier cet avion, je le crains.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire ? Demanda Nate.

- Non rien. Sauf pourrir ici.

- Je vote contre, dit Elena, Essayons d'atteindre le Pakistan.

- Il vaut mieux opter pour l'Iran, c'est plus près.

- C'est aussi plus dangereux, rétorqua Elena.

- Je croyais que tu avais des laisser passer.

- Pas pour l'Iran. Désolée Nate mais c'est pas possible. »

Nathan tira la manche de la chemise d'Elena pour l'attirer à lui et lui chuchoter :

« Ecoutes si on va jusqu'au Pakistan, c'est sûr qu'on condamnera l'hydravion de Sully.

- Et ce sera de ta faute.

- Ouais mais c'est pas le problème. Au moins en Iran on peut avoir une chance de le réparer.

- Il est prêt à le sacrifier. Et il en a déjà eu d'autres. Vous trouverez un autre trésor et il s'en rachètera un…

- Je croyais que tu étais contre les chasses aux trésors.

- Seulement quand tu me laisses derrière ! Plaisanta Elena. »

Ils se sourirent puis se tournèrent vers Sully.

« Bon alors Iran ou Pakistan ? Vous vous êtes décidé tous les deux ?

- On monte vers le nord pour atteindre les côtes iraniennes, répondit Drake.

- Ok on y va. Elena tu sais mieux piloter que Drake tu crois ?

- J'ai jamais essayé. Mais je veux bien essayer. Tu n'as qu'à nous former vite fait le temps qu'on se repose.

- Qu'on se repose ? On part pas tout de suite ?

- Il vaut mieux attendre avant de redémarrer l'hydravion, expliqua Sully.

- Bon ok on fait une pause. Disons deux heures.

- Ca devrait être bon je pense, répondit le pilote. »

Nate sortit du cockpit laissant Sully former Elena du mieux qu'il pourrait. L'aventurier alla directement dans une cabine pour faire une longue sieste et se reposer. Il n'avait pas osé en parler ni à Sully ni à Elena mais son expédition dans le désert l'avait épuisé et il n'avait pas pris le temps de se reposer depuis trop longtemps. Il s'endormit très vite et fit un drôle de rêve. Il se revoyait dans le désert brûlant de Rub'al Khali, il revivait son supplice et le mirage qu'il avait vu sous la forme d'un oasis, mais cette fois l'oasis était réel et il put s'y désaltérer. Un autre homme était là aussi fatigué que lui et il tenait le même journal qui était dans la poche de Drake depuis la découverte du cercueil vide de Sir Francis Drake quatre ans plus tôt. Nate sortit son propre journal et vit que celui de l'inconnu était semblable mais en meilleur état. Drake comprit alors qu'il voyait celui qu'il avait pris pour modèle dès son enfance et de qui il tenait son nom et sa vie d'aventurier. Celui qu'il voulait voir comme son ancêtre : Sir Francis Drake en personne. En 1585. Son ancêtre ouvrit son journal et Nate le vit écrire quelque chose, un symbole étrange qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, un symbole qu'il grava ensuite dans la pierre du puits de l'oasis. Un puits qui à l'époque n'était pas encore asséché… Puis Nate vit Sir Francis Drake graver ce même symbole sur un autre puits, dans un autre désert de sable et de rocaille.

Nate se réveilla en sursaut quand Elena s'assit à côté de lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Chut ce n'est que moi, dit-elle.

- Ouais je sais. Où est le journal ? Dit Nate en se relevant et en cherchant dans ses poches.

- Celui de ton ancêtre ? Il doit être dans ta sacoche. Tu l'as laissé dans le cockpit. Et où vas-tu ?

- Dans le cockpit !

- Sully compte bientôt décoller. Alors mieux vaut que tu ne t'approche pas trop près des commandes.

- Je veux juste récupérer le journal.

- Pourquoi ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu es encore autant obsédé par Sir Francis Drake! Je croyais que ce que tu m'avais dit au Yémen sur le fait que tu avais laissé l'anneau dans la cité des piliers c'était pour dire que tu renonçai à ta quête stupide. Mais c'est trop dur pour toi ! Tu le connais par cœur ce journal Nate !

- Attends tu comprends pas, c'est pas du tout une obsession Elena… Enfin si, avant. Mais plus maintenant j'étais sincère tout à l'heure. Mais c'est à cause de ce fichu rêve. Je pensais justement le connaitre par cœur ce fichu journal. Mais je veux vérifier quelque chose. »

Nate sortit de la cabine et claqua la porte très vite rouverte par Elena qui rattrapa Nathan Drake et attrapa son bras pour le stopper mais Nate entra quand même dans le cockpit en y entrainant Elena. Il ramassa sa sacoche et en sortit le journal de l'explorateur britannique. Elena lâcha son bras mais lui barra la route de la cabine.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Nate ?

- J'ai rêvé de Sir Francis Drake, expliqua-t-il, il a noté quelque chose dans son carnet mais je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà vu ce symbole-là. Répondit-il en ouvrant le journal.

- Tu sais il y a des tas de symboles bizarres dans son journal.

- Oui mais je le connais par cœur ce journal, je l'ai lu des centaines de fois. Dit-il sans lever les yeux vers Elena.

- Mais tu es sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu ?

- Jamais, c'est un symbole complexe mais reconnaissable. Ah j'avais raison ! Il n'y est pas !

- Et alors ? C'était un rêve Nate, tu ne crois pas que tu imagines des choses ?

- Non. Après les zombies, Shambhala et ce désert, je crois plus que jamais aux phénomènes impossibles.

- Bon d'accord. Et alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que Drake avait un autre journal ?

- Non c'était le même. En moins usé mais le même. Il l'a feuilleté et j'ai reconnu d'autres pages que je connais par cœur.

- Ok. Alors où a-t-il écrit le symbole mystérieux ?

- Sûrement sur une page qui a été perdue, arrachée par lui-même ou quelqu'un d'autre.

- Alors ça ne nous sert à rien, conclut Elena. »

Nate remit le journal de Drake dans sa poche et poussa la porte du cockpit pour retourner dans la cabine. Il se dit qu'Elena avait raison mais ne voulait pas abandonner. Il se retourna et vit la jeune femme entrer à son tour. Il s'assit et posa le journal à côté de lui.

« Il a aussi gravé ce symbole sur un puits qui aujourd'hui est asséché dans le désert de Rub'al Khali.

- En Arabie Saoudite ?

- Non au Yémen.

- On en vient Nate, on va pas y retourner maintenant !

- Attends on va peut-être pas en avoir besoin. Il a aussi gravé le symbole sur un puits d'un autre désert de sable et de rocaille.

- Ce ne peut pas être au Yémen celui-là. Il n'y a que des dunes de sables dans ce désert.

- Je le sais mieux que quiconque je te rappelle…

- Désolée. Bon il y a bien des déserts rocailleux en Asie centrale mais pas que là…

- Ouais. Attends une seconde tu te souviens que j'ai dit que j'avais la preuve que Drake n'était jamais allé aux Indes ?

- Oui et tu avais raison puisque tu as trouvé Iram.

- Oui mais pas lui. Il a renoncé pour une raison ou une autre à trouver la cité des mille piliers. Alors il a très bien pu se rendre aux Indes par la suite.

- Tu veux dire qu'il aurait été au Yémen et aux Indes ?

- Oui c'est possible et dans ce cas il aurait dû traverser…

- Des déserts rocailleux !

- Tu as dit qu'il y en avait en Asie centrale et je crois que c'est le cas en Iran. »

Nate se releva et prit une carte dans sa sacoche qu'il aplatit sur une table, Elena se pencha par-dessus de son épaule pour la regarder elle-aussi.

« Voyons il y a deux déserts en Iran et un au Pakistan. Les trois sont rocailleux.

- Deux sont proches de la mer et Drake était un navigateur avant un explorateur.

- Exact mais je ne parierai pas sur le Dasht-e-lut, c'est le désert le plus chaud de la planète. Il devait déjà être connu pour ça à l'époque. Drake aura préféré celui du nord, le Dasht-el-kavir.

- Mais il va nous falloir traverser tout le pays !

- Tu préfères mourir dans le désert ? Les températures sont déjà montées jusqu'à 70°C et on est en plein été.

- Bon ben alors non. Mais soyons discrets. L'Iran est l'un des pays les plus dangereux.

- A cause du terrorisme ?

- Oui mais surtout de son gouvernement. Une révolution couve et les journalistes étrangers sont loin d'être les bienvenus.

- Ne leur montre pas ta carte et soyons discrets. On sera juste des voyageurs échoués.

- Tu ne sais pas être discret Nate !

- Elena ! »

La voix de Sully provenait du cockpit et il devait sûrement être fin prêt au décollage. Il n'allait pas aimer devoir si vite risquer sa vie à nouveau mais il ne voudrait pas plus qu'Elena rester derrière lui. La jeune femme répondit à Sully puis elle se retourna vers Drake.

« C'est d'accord on ira là-bas. Mais rappelle-toi que je ne pourrai pas te sauver la mise comme au Yémen.

- Ok. Vas-y sinon on va encore se crasher.

- Prépare les parachutes quand même, dit Elena avant de l'embrasser.

- Et c'est bon on va s'en sortir… Puisqu'il y a des parachutes ! »

Nate finit sa phrase dans le vide car Elena avait déjà quitté la cabine. Nate la suivit pour vérifier et préparer les parachutes. Au cas où…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Amerrissage. Revenir à la réalité…

Nate alla dans le cockpit après une heure de vol. Depuis une heure déjà l'hydravion volait au ras de l'eau, traversant à une vitesse vertigineuse le golfe persique.

« On peut pas décoller ? Demanda-t-il en entrant.

-On est en train de voler.

- Pas très haut dans ce cas… Il se passe quoi ?

- La pression de l'air serait trop forte si on prenait de l'altitude, expliqua Sully.

- Et donc on perd tout notre carburant en volant au ras de l'eau. On pourra jamais atteindre la côte iranienne.

- On ira à la nage, on n'aura pas d'autre choix. Si on prend de l'altitude, on devra sauter en parachute. Tu préfères ça à la nage ?

- Ok Sully, alors on oublie les parachutes et on prend les gilets de sauvetage ?

- Oui. On devrait quitter l'avion dans minimum une heure. Prépares-toi si tu as des trucs à prendre dans la cabine Nate.

- J'y vais mais faites attention tous les deux. Si l'avion est trop loin on n'arrivera pas à nager jusqu'à la rive. Et si on est trop près l'avion pourrait être volé je suppose que tu ne décolles pas vraiment pour le garder en un seul morceau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pour au moins avoir une chance de le réparer, oui. Maintenant sors de là, Nate. »

Drake regarda une dernière fois la mer juste au-dessous de l'hydravion en se disant que Sully était devenu fou avant de sortir pour aller s'enfermer dans sa cabine. Il s'installa au bureau où étaient dispersées cartes et autres notes de Sir Francis Drake ainsi que les siennes. Son journal et celui de l'explorateur du XVIème siècle sur le lit, il commença à trouver des liens entre le symbole qu'il avait essayé de dessiner vite-fait dans son carnet après en avoir rêvé et le reste de l'héritage de Sir Francis Drake et tout ce qu'il savait des déserts de l'Asie centrale. Pendant une heure et demie, Nate resta cloitré dans sa cabine cherchant un itinéraire possible de son ancêtre et ainsi une piste pour lui et ses deux amis.

De leur côté dans le cockpit, Sully et Elena voyaient enfin le rivage iranien.

« Tu penses pouvoir nager jusque là-bas Sully ?

- Faudra bien. Je vais laisser l'hydravion ici. Va prévenir Nate. Moi je me charge de nous stopper. »

Elena Fisher sortit du siège de copilote sans être totalement rassurée d'être arrivée. Elle rejoignit son compagnon dans sa cabine.

Nathan Drake n'avait depuis son départ du cockpit pas cessé de chercher un lien aussi infime possible qu'il soit entre le journal qu'il tenait dans ses mains – celui de Sir Francis Drake – et la région qu'ils allaient aborder, l'Asie centrale. Aucune page du journal n'y faisait référence et aucun indice ne semblait les mener en Asie. Nate s'était alors résolu à acheter une carte de l'Iran du XVIème siècle et de tout le Turkestan occidental. Les villes qui existaient déjà à l'époque feraient au moins un point de départ valable pour leurs recherches, se disait-il. Nate prit une bourse avec des pièces d'or que Sully n'avait pas vendues pour acheter l'hydravion ainsi que son portefeuille et les mit dans sa sacoche qui pendait à la porte de la cabine. Porte qui s'ouvrit quand Elena entra.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose, demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de Drake.

- Rien. Rien de rien. Selon le journal de Drake, il n'a jamais été au Turkestan ! Mais je suis sûr que c'est faux !

- A cause d'un rêve ? Oublie ça pour l'instant Nate, Sully arrête l'hydravion et on saute à l'eau.

- Enfin ? Un peu d'action ne me fera pas de mal !

- J'ai hâte de retrouver la terre ferme, confia la journaliste, mais je trouve la côte assez lointaine.

- A combien d'heures de nage ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais je m'inquiète pour Sully, pas pour moi. Ça ne me fait pas peur d'y aller à la nage.

- A lui non plus j'en suis sûr !

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit mais je ne suis pas rassurée du tout à son sujet. Tu as peut-être des rêves mais moi j'ai l'impression d'avoir des pressentiments, en tout cas j'en ai un mauvais au sujet de Sully.

- Houlà, et c'est moi que tu traites de surmené et d'obsédé ? Calmes-toi ça va bien se passer. On va trouver de l'aide et si tu veux rentrer directement aux Etats-Unis.

- Je ne veux pas forcément rentrer mais je deviens folle dans cette épave…

- On le devient tous mais ça va aller. Bon on ferait mieux d'aller nager, sinon on va péter un plomb !

- Bonne idée. On laisse nos affaires ici ?

- Ouais, on viendra les rechercher plus tard, dit Sully qui venait de les rejoindre, bon Nate on y va.

- Ok, répondit Nate en prenant sa sacoche et en y rangeant les cartes et le journal qui trainaient sur son bureau. »

Il sortit de la cabine et rejoignit Elena et Sully qui ouvraient la porte de l'hydravion. Elena sauta la première à l'eau et commença déjà à nager jusqu'au rivage. Sully s'approcha de Nate et lui glissa quelques mots ainsi qu'un objet que Nate mit rapidement dans sa poche. Nate donna à son tour la bourse d'argent à Victor Sullivan puis plongea dans la mer et rejoignit vite Elena qui était déjà loin devant. Sully plongea à son tour mais fut vite distancé par ses compagnons de voyage. Nate fut le premier à atteindre une plage déserte grandement polluée d'épaves de bateaux tout comme de déchets. « Super endroit, se dit-il en sortant de l'eau » Tout en regardant où il mettait les pieds, Drake quitta la plage où arrivaient après lui Elena puis quelques temps après un Sully assez fatigué.

« Waouh, si j'avais su j'aurais choisi de retourner au Yémen ! Dit Elena.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu m'en convaincre, ni Sully. Allez venez au moins il y a une ville plus loin.

- Un peu mieux que cette déchetterie j'espère.

- C'est pas Iram, ça c'est sûr, mais c'est mieux qu'un désert selon moi.

- Bon il y a une ambassade tu crois, demanda la journaliste.

- Sûrement dans la capitale. Ici ça m'étonnerait un peu à vrai dire. C'est pas une grande ville.

- On devrait se diriger vers Téhéran dans ce cas.

- Hors de question ma petite ! Pas avant qu'on ait remorqué mon hydravion !

- Et comment comptez-vous faire exactement ?

- En demandant l'aide aux gentils iraniens. Quand on a de l'argent, on peut tout avoir dans ce monde.

- Vas avec lui Elena puisque tu parles arabe.

- Et pas toi ? Je veux dire tu restes ici ?

- Ouais je vais chercher un truc à faire, un plan à trouver, me promener dans la ville, voir ce qui peut nous être utile…

- Ce qui peut t'être utile. Fais attention je ne crois pas qu'on soit les bienvenus Nate.

- Moi non plus à vrai dire, tu devrais pas rester seul ici Nate.

- Ca va, craignez rien pour moi. Trouvez juste un moyen pour ramener l'hydravion sur la côte. Je me charge du reste. »

Sully haussa les épaules et tourna son regard vers la ville où s'élevait un bâtiment plus haut que les autres ainsi que les minarets d'une mosquée.

« On va essayer de trouver une sorte de mairie Elena et moi, fais attention à toi Nate.

- Ouais allez-y. »

Elena hésita encore quelques secondes puis partit rejoindre Victor Sullivan. Nathan Drake les regarda s'éloigner depuis la plage jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient entrés dans la ville et trop loin pour qu'ils soient visibles. Drake fit ensuite un tour sur la digue. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, alors qu'il s'était éloigné de la mer et rapproché de la ville, Nate vit dans une ruelle des livres devant une échoppe il se dirigea alors vers ce qu'il espérait être une librairie…

Environ un quart d'heure après que Sully et Elena l'aient laissé sur la plage polluée où ils étaient arrivés à la nage, Nathan Drake, sa carte du pays déroulée sur le sable, cherchait toujours dans le journal de Sir Francis Drake un indice, le moins pertinent qu'il soit mais comme depuis qu'il s'acharnait à en trouver un ce fut en vain. Même avec une carte, ils allaient devoir fouiller à l'aveugle des déserts immenses… Drake songea un instant à laisser Elena et Sully rentrer aux Etats-Unis mais aucun des deux n'accepterait de le laisser seul en Iran et lui-même, après avoir failli trépasser dans ce fichu four que se partagent l'Arabie Saoudite et le Yémen, le Rub'al-Khâli, il n'avait pas trop envie de s'aventurer seul dans un désert aussi impitoyable que le Rub'al-Khâli comme devaient l'être ceux d'Iran. Il replia la carte et la glissa dans sa poche, faisant face à la mer ?, Drake tourna son regard vers l'horizon. La mer était calme, c'était sûrement dû au climat aride du pays. L'hydravion de Victor Sullivan n'était pas visible depuis la plage mais Drake savait où il se trouvait et plongea son regard dans la même direction qu'ils avaient pris en sens inverse pour arriver ici. Derrière lui, il entendit des pas rapides. Il se retourna et vit Elena courir vers lui, il eut juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras avant que la jeune femme ne s'y engouffre. Sentant qu'elle était épuisée et aussi effrayée, Nate la serra fort dans ses bras. Il regarda autour de lui : ils étaient seuls. C'était sûrement une heure de prière ou quelque chose du genre à moins que ce ne soit une ville fantôme… Drake repensa à la ville abandonnée du désert Rub'al-Khâli, une ville qui était pourtant loin d'être déserte et même remplie alors de gens indésirables. Nate espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas ici mais étrangement il sentait que c'était faux. Elena, dans ses bras, craqua soudain et Nathan Drake vit des larmes couler sur ses joues exceptionnellement pales. Il la serra encore plus fort pour la rassurer même s'il ne savait pas de quoi pris d'un doute, il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme dans la direction d'où elle avait déboulée. Sully ne la suivait pas…

« Où est Sully ? Demanda-t-il en craignant de connaitre la réponse.

- Il, Elena n'arrivait presque plus à parler, elle libéra un sanglot en pleurant plus avidement et en soufflant pour se calmer, il… Il a été… Il a été enlevé. »

Nate faillit la lâcher mais la serra au contraire bien plus fort en sachant à présent qu'elle en avait besoin. La journaliste – même si elle versa encore plusieurs larmes – parvint enfin à se calmer pour pouvoir parler normalement.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle, c'est de ma faute… Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait Nate !

- Explique-moi toute l'histoire que vous est-il arrivé à Sully et à toi ? Demanda simplement l'aventurier.

- On a avancé vers la ville, commença à raconter Elena, vers ce qu'au départ moi-même j'avais pris pour un lieu public – ce qui au fond était le cas – mais c'était une mosquée. J'ai averti de nombreuses fois Sully qu'il ne valait mieux pas entrer et trouver des gens ailleurs… Il m'a répliqué que c'était une ville déserte on n'avait en effet vu personne jusqu'ici. Il a dit que c'était sûrement les seuls habitants qu'on trouverait. Il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête ! »

« C'est une mauvais idée Sully. Les musulmans iraniens détestent les occidentaux ce n'est pas pareil qu'au Yémen, ici je n'ai pas de laisser-passer et encore moins pour une mosquée !

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire d'un laisser-passer ! On est dans le besoin, comme des naufragés au fond. »

Victor Sullivan entra malgré les nombreux autres avertissements d'Elena Fisher. La journaliste resta devant la mosquée et attendit quelques minutes. Sullivan ne sortant toujours pas, elle commença à s'inquiéter et entra à son tour, assez mal à l'aise.

« Ils comprennent pas l'anglais ! Dit Sully en voyant arriver la jeune femme. »

Elena soupira puis s'approcha d'un homme qui de toute évidence était le type même du musulman. Elle engagea la conversation en arabe avec lui puis d'autres hommes – voyant qu'elle savait parler l'arabe – s'approchèrent à leur tour soit pour participer à la conversation soit juste pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. La journaliste, pour combler son manque de maitrise de l'arabe, faisait de grands gestes et pour mieux s'expliquer sortit aussi de sa chemise son badge de journaliste internationale. Alors que certains semblaient maintenant plus enclins à les aider et lui donnaient à présent de vraies réponses, d'autres, et plus particulièrement un homme que le chasseur de trésors avait dès son entrée dans la mosquée trouvé suspect, se méfièrent encore plus des deux étrangers. L'homme, que Sully surveillait désormais, alla rejoindre deux de ses amis au fond de la mosquée et s'il ne comprit pas ce qu'ils se disaient, leurs chuchotements et gestes qui les montraient lui et Elena ainsi que les regards remplis de haine qui leur jetaient, donnèrent à Sully raison de croire que quelque chose de mauvais se tramait. Ils sortirent de la mosquée par derrière assez discrètement mais Sully le remarqua tout de même. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil autour de lui puis vit Elena remercier le musulman qu'elle avait approché en premier. Elle sortit, suivi de Sully, de la mosquée. De retour dans la rue, toujours déserte, Victor Sullivan ne semblait pas plus rassuré et jetait des coups d'œil furtifs vers la mosquée mais personne d'autre n'en sortit.

« Il faut prendre par-là, dit Elena, ça va nous mener à un port. Il y a juste des ruelles et c'est toujours tout droit… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, j'ai l'impression qu'on nous épie. »

Elena regarda à son tour autour d'elle mais ne vit rien de particulier, haussa les épaules et partit dans la direction que son guide lui avait donnée. Sully la suivit en silence pendant deux à trois minutes tout en restant sur ses gardes. Ils arrivèrent ensuite à une intersection et Sully ricana :

« Toujours tout droit, hein ? Ah j'étais sûre qu'on nous tendait un piège.

- Prenons la ruelle la plus étroite, décida Elena, il a dit les ruelles. C'était peut-être évident pour lui.

- Ouais c'est ça. C'est plus facile pour une embuscade surtout.

- Je lui fais confiance, il était sincère et droit allons par là. »

Elena avança vers la ruelle, s'attendant à d'autres protestations de Sullivan mais le chercheur de trésors se tut tout en songeant que si le « guide » d'Elena était net, les autres musulmans qui semblaient ne pas l'être pouvaient avoir vus la direction qu'il leur donnait et qu'ils étaient parti discrètement pour mieux leur tendre un piège. Ils n'étaient que trois mais eux, désarmés. S'il laissait Elena tomber seule dans leur piège, Nate lui en voudrait sûrement très longtemps. Aussi décida-t-il de suivre la journaliste. Ils avancèrent plus lentement et toujours en silence, Sully en regardant les toits vit des ombres se faufiler mais le soleil l'aveuglant il crut qu'il avait des visions… Puis Elena recula soudainement, devant elle, trois hommes avançaient vers eux, Sully se retourna et vit trois autres hommes derrière eux. Ils étaient coincés. Les hommes étaient habillés en musulman et leurs turbans cachaient leurs visages. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de porter des armes à feux mais celles-ci pouvaient être cachées dans leurs tuniques amples blanchâtres. Et ils avaient de grands bâtons dans leurs mains. Ils les cernèrent et les chargèrent. Sully, sûrement parce qu'ils se disaient que vieux il était plus faible que sa compagne, fut leur première cible. Deux hommes venant de derrière lui, lui attrapèrent les bras et l'immobilisèrent. Sullivan se débâtit et hurla à Elena de courir retrouver Nate. La jeune femme suivit son conseil et détala, les autres hommes tentèrent de lui barrer le passage, elle leur envoya un coup de poing en plein visage et courut le plus vite qu'elle put, suivi par deux hommes très rapides. Les autres étaient partis aider leurs compagnons pour plaquer Sullivan au sol. Elena Fisher se cacha derrière des poubelles à la sortir de la ruelle. Les deux malfrats ne la virent pas et continuèrent leur course. Elena retint sa respiration et regarda depuis sa cachette Sullivan se faire prendre, ils lui lièrent les mains et lui bandèrent les yeux avec l'un de leurs turbans. Elena vit ainsi le visage d'un d'entre eux… Ils forcèrent ensuite Sully à marcher avec leurs bâtons. En passant devant elle, ils ne la virent toujours pas et ça rassura un peu la jeune femme. Sully, lui, la vit et lui mima Nate avec sa bouche. Elena hocha la tête le plus discrètement possible. Elle regarda les six hommes s'enfuirent sans la chercher. Elena se releva et hésita quelques secondes à les suivre mais préféra jouer la sûreté et obéir à Sullivan en retrouvant Nate. La peur d'être poursuivie par les ravisseurs de Sully joua aussi un grand rôle dans sa décision. La journaliste fit demi-tour et tout en continuant de courir, elle repassa devant la mosquée, sans jeter un coup d'œil vers le lieu de culte, et arriva devant la mer. La plage était toujours déserte mais elle vit Nate plus loin. Elle courut vers son compagnon qui ouvrit ses bras juste à temps car elle se jeta sur lui et pleura dès qu'elle fut dans ses bras.

Nate sentit qu'Elena allait encore craquer – ce qui était normal après ce qu'elle venait de vivre – mais la jeune femme avait retrouvé ses esprits et tenait bon à présent que le choc était passé.

« Bon on doit le retrouver maintenant. Tu as vu où ils allaient.

- Non j'ai couru sans me retourner, je ne les ai pas suivis. Je ne sais pas du tout où ils sont. Je suis désolée je n'aurai pas du l'écouter maintenant on n'a aucune idée de où ils le gardent prisonnier !

- Non tu as bien fait Elena, si tu les avais suivis, tu serais peut-être toi aussi otage ! Et moi je n'aurai jamais su ce qui vous était arrivé. Au moins en t'enfuyant tu nous donne une chance de le retrouver. Mais tu es restée cachée, tu as vu de quel côté ils sont partis ?

- Ils ont tourné dans une ruelle mais je ne sais ni où elle mène et ils peuvent très bien avoir fait un long détour pour nous semer.

- Ok bon ça ne nous mènera à rien alors. Concentrons-nous sur un autre point : il nous faut des armes pour le libérer.

- Je peux toujours essayer de trouver un marchand d'armes mais je ne te promets rien.

- Je suis persuadé qu'il y en a un dans le coin.

- Peut-être bien, dit Elena peu convaincue, tu vas faire quoi, toi ?

- Prendre une chambre avec le peu d'argent qui me reste. Et nous trouver des vivres.

- D'accord mais où veux-tu prendre une chambre ?

- Il y a un hôtel plus loin sur la plage, c'est encore plus miteux qu'au Yémen mais ça suffira pour une nuit ou deux.

- Bon je te retrouve là-bas le plus vite possible. »

Elena et Nate se séparèrent, sachant tous les deux que retrouver Sully était devenu leur priorité.

Deux heures après avoir laissé Elena seule dans la ville, Nate allongé sur le canapé de la chambre qu'il avait loué avec toutes ses économies à un prix pourtant raisonnable, regardait la carte du Yémen qu'il avait acheté plus tôt dans la journée. Le pays était bien grand et serait long à traverser mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était de savoir Sully prisonnier ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser ici mais il ne voyait aucun moyen de le retrouver. Ils allaient sûrement devoir fouiller la ville, la passer au peigne fin et il ne savait pas combien de temps ça prendrait pour qu'il retrouve la trace de son ami et mentor. La porte s'ouvrit et Elena entra, elle semblait encore plus épuisée qu'après l'avoir rejoint sur la plage. Elle s'assit en soupirant sur le canapé à ses côtés.

« Personne ne veut nous parler ! J'ai fait toute la ville et personne n'a parlé ! Et j'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait un vendeur d'armes ici. Ils nous auraient déjà tirés dessus sinon !

- C'est pas grave. Je crois que j'ai une idée pour les armes. Je n'y ai plus pensé sur le coup mais Sully m'a dit qu'il avait caché des armes dans l'hydravion.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? C'est l'hydravion de Sully, on a pas les clés. Et rien pour forcer la soute.

- Si, on a ça (Nate sort un trousseau de clé de sa poche et se met à jouer avec en le faisant tourner), Sully me l'a passé au cas où et il a bien fait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? Allons-y tout de suite ! S'exclama Elena.

- On ne peut pas, on doit attendre la nuit.

- Quoi ? Mais Sully nous attend ! On doit le retrouver le plus vite possible ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre.

- On ne peut pas y aller à la nage si on veut ramener un grand arsenal, expliqua Drake, il nous faut une barque pour les transporter.

- Et tu veux qu'on en trouve une où ?

- Au port.

- Mais on a plus d'argent.

- C'est pour ça qu'on doit attendre la nuit…

- Quoi ? Non hors de question de voler une barque.

- Même pour Sully ? On n'a pas d'autre choix Elena. Et puis tu es épuisée. Et moi aussi. On ferait mieux de se reposer si on veut être en forme pour ramer jusqu'à l'hydravion.

- Bon d'accord, céda la jeune journaliste qui était en réalité bien plus épuisée qu'elle ne le faisait paraitre. »

Nate sourit et alla se coucher dans le lit, plus confortable que le canapé, Elena le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Ils s'endormirent vite du fait de la longue journée qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Libération, réagir :**

La lune pâle éclairait la route mais leur combinaison noire ne réfléchissait pas ses rayons. Drake et Elena se faufilèrent dans la nuit jusqu'au port. Il était vide, ils sautèrent dans le sable puis marchèrent jusqu'aux barques déjà dans l'eau. Les bateaux étaient arrimés à des quais en bois, attachés avec une simple corde. Nate sortit un couteau pour trancher la corde, Elena l'aida ensuite à pousser la barque pour la mener en haute mer, Nate grimpa ensuite dedans puis aida sa compagne à faire de même. Tandis que la nuit avançait et que les nuages cachaient la lune, leur barque avançait vers l'hydravion. Nate sentait que la jeune femme était encore fatiguée et avait du mal à ramer.  
« Ça va? Tu vas réussir à tenir le coup? Demanda-t-il.  
- Il le faut, c'est pour Sully qu'on le fait! Ce qui m'inquiète à vrai dire c'est que la dernière fois que tu es parti le sauver, tu m'as laissé sur la touche!  
- J'y ai pensé en fait.  
- Quoi? Ne me fais pas ce coup-là Nate!  
- Je ne peux pas, il n'y a pas de jeep dans le coin.»  
Elena sourit mais ne rit pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Elle se demandait à quel point il était sincère. Mais elle ne le saurait pas. Cette fois-ci il ne pourrait pas l'abandonner derrière lui. Il allait devoir la garder avec lui. Elena continua de ramer dans le silence après ça. Ils arrivèrent vite en vue de l'hydravion. Il était un peu rouillé à cause de l'eau. Nate et Elena ramèrent vers la soute que Drake ouvrit avec les clés de Sullivan. Ils entrèrent dans l'avion et là se séparèrent, Drake allant dans la cabine où il avait laissé quelques affaires qui pourraient leur servir. Elena alla chercher leurs bagages dans une autre cabine et les mit dans la barque. Nate mit ses bagages dans sa sacoche puis il alla à la cache d'armes de Victor Sullivan. Le chasseur de trésor y avait disposé des armes de toutes sortes dont certaines légères et d'autres plus lourdes comme des mitrailleuses.  
«Bon au moins on a de quoi s'équiper, commenta Elena.  
-ouais et je sens qu'on va en avoir besoin maintenant... Répondit Drake en s'avançant pour prendre un 8mm qu'il chargea immédiatement. Au loin on entendait des murmures de voix d'hommes qui parlaient en arabe.  
- Bonne idée, fit Elena en s'approchant à son tir de la réserve pour prendre une arme.  
-Vas mettre les armes les plus utiles dans la barque sous une bâche. Il y en a une à côté des parachutes. Moi je vais verrouiller le sas et les attendre de pied ferme.» Nate prit un fusil en plus de son 8 mm, il courut jusqu'au sas pour voir arriver le bateau qui approchait dangereusement de l'hydravion. Nate se glissa derrière une caisse vide pour rester à couvert, de là il vit le bateau se diriger vers eux et les marins étaient lourdement armés. Nate chargea son autre arme et visa les hommes dans le bateau, il attendit patiemment qu'ils soient à porte de tir puis ouvrit le feu. Elena revint à ce moment. Elle vit tout de suite les tirs qui répondaient venant du bateau. Elle se glissa à côté de Nate et tout en murmurant chargea son arme, un autre 8 mm :  
« Les armes sont dans la barque, dit-elle.  
- Bien. Restés à côté de moi, ils sont plus nombreux que nous et mieux armés.  
- Compris. Qui sont-ils selon toi?  
- Des pirates. Ils viennent sûrement piller l'hydravion.  
- Alors ils ne s'attendaient pas à subir une résistance! Pourquoi sont-ils aussi bien armés?  
- Ce doit être l'équipement standard d'un bateau pirate moderne. J'ai pu en faire le constat personnellement - peu importe, ils viennent nous aborder et nous n'allons pas les laisser faire!  
- Bien parlé, admit-elle en serrant plus fort son arme dans ses mains, en tout cas on ne peut plus tirer de l'effet de surprise.  
- On peut toujours. Ils ne savent pas qu'on est deux...»  
Nate sourit et Elena vit qu'il regardait l'autre extrémité du sas. Elena s'avança discrètement vers les barils d'approvisionnement de carburant qu'elle renversa au sol dans un grand fracas. Elena s'allongera derrière prête à intervenir quand les pirates entreraient dans l'avion. Seul Nate pouvait voir le bateau et ses occupants à présent. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas perdu de temps. Les artilleurs avaient chargé les mitraillettes fixes du bateau et visaient à présent la porte du sas verrouillée. Nate avait tué deux marins et blessé un autre. À présent ils étaient six sur le pont du bateau en train d'attendre le signal pour ouvrir le feu sur le meurtrier de leurs collègues, baïonnettes à la main. Nate vit les mouvements des pirates sans deviner leurs intentions et resta silencieux en les observant ainsi agir. Elena, elle, n'en vit rien mais s'exécutaient immédiatement quand Nate cria soudainement :  
« À terre!»  
Couchée au sol Elena Fisher ne pût que deviner ce qui se passait grâce aux nombreux coups de feu qui suivirent. Nate tirait avec sa mitraillette sur le bateau dans le seul but de tuer les marins armés qu'il pouvait atteindre. Cela eut pour avantage de déboussoler quelques pirates mais les artilleurs firent tout de même feu sur la porte du sas qui tient bon à la première rafale mais commençait à céder dès la deuxième. Nate murmura à sa compagne de se tenir prête et se redressa pour être prêt à tirer le premier avec sa mitraillette sur ses ennemis. Les pirates entrèrent lentement cherchant leurs ennemis du regard. Nate profita de leur distraction pour leur tirer dans le dos des rafales de mitraillettes. La première vague blessa mortellement plusieurs pirates et les autres blessés se tournèrent vers lui pour riposter. Nate se coucha au sol et visa avec son 8 mm les blessés. Après cela il roula vers les intrus et les élimina froidement en leur tirant dans la tête alors qu'ils avançaient vers les barils et qu'Elena entendait les bruits de leurs pas se rapprocher. Nate fut vite débordé car d'autres pirates abordaient l'hydravion. Il cria le signal à Elena qui se releva et ouvrit le feu sur ses assaillants alors que Nate tirait sur les pirates qui débarquaient. Les intrus furent vite repoussés tués ou juste assez blessés pour se replier. Elena rejoignit alors Drake qui tirait dans la coque du bateau, elle continuait de tirer sur les pirates sur le pont avec son 8 mm et elle devait viser à l'œil nu. Elle vit alors un homme habille en musulman avec un turban sortir de la cabine du bateau qui commençait à reculer, la cabine prenait feu, il enleva son turban pour ne pas mourir de chaud, Elena reconnut alors celui qui devait être le capitaine du bateau et elle se mit à marmonner quelque chose que Nate ne comprit pas immédiatement, elle reprit alors plus fort mais tout autant choquée que la première fois. Elle hurla ensuite à Nate d'arrêter ce qu'il ne comptait bien entendu pas faire. Ses tirs dans la coque étaient de plus en plus précis et Elena comprit qu'il allait le faire couler. Elle se jeta alors sur lui. Drake lâcha son arme et se tourna très surpris vers Elena qui fixait encore le bateau des pirates...  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris au juste?  
- Je..., Elena soupira puis reprit, ce sont eux, les ravisseurs. Ce ne sont pas de pirates Nate! Ils ont Sully!  
- Dans le bateau? Demanda Nate en sentant un long frisson la parcourir. Avait-il sans le vouloir tuer son mentor?  
- Non ça m'étonnerait. Ils n'auraient pas risqué leur otage. Mais ce bateau est peut-être notre seule chance de retrouver Sully.»  
L'argument fit mouche et Nate reprit vite le contrôle.  
« Va prendre leurs armes avec moi, dit-il en désignant du regard les baïonnettes des "pirates" morts.»  
Ils eurent très vite leurs nouvelles armes dans la barque avec les autres. Il remit vite la bâche après avoir jeté les valises hors de la barque ce qui lui valut une grande objection sonore de sa compagne journaliste :  
« Eh qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
- Il nous faut du leste, répondit Drake, ils ont des moteurs, nous on a que nos bras Elena!»  
Elle ne répondit rien et aida Nate à refermer la bâche. Ils sautèrent ensuite dans leur barque et ramèrent très vite pour toujours garder le bateau des ravisseurs en vue. Après une dizaine de minutes ils virent enfin le bateau s'arrêter près de la côte. Le bateau débarqua ses hommes sur une plage déserte. À côté se dressait une grande falaise et au sommet une villa qui ressemblait plus à une forteresse qu'à une maison de vacances.  
« C'est sûrement là qu'ils retiennent Sully, déclara Nate.»  
Elena hocha la tête, silencieuse et songeuse. Nate calculait les risques qu'ils allaient devoir prendre pour sauver leur ami et le faire sortir de là, la forteresse était gardée à de nombreux endroits et Nate supposa vite que ces gardiens étaient sûrement aussi bien armés que ceux qu'il avait d'abord pris pour des pirates. Ils devaient sûrement avoir des canons modernes. Ce serait un véritable siège et ils n'étaient que deux !  
Elena quant à elle avait repéré une grotte au bord de la falaise...  
« Regarde la grotte Nate, lui dit-elle, elle doit sûrement mener d'une façon ou d'un autre à la villa.  
- Possible mais au moins on pourra y cacher la barque, ce ne serait pas inutile et moins risqué. Jouons la carte de la discrétion.  
- Tu sais le faire, toi? Plaisanta Elena.»  
Nate ne répondit rien mais haussa les épaule puis il recommença à ramer vers la grotte. Tout en ramant, il vit des hommes sortir de la grotte et commença à trouver l'idée de sa compagne brillante alors que celle-ci redoutait que son idée les mène à l'échec. Leur barque ne fut pas repérée et ils purent entrer tranquillement dans la grotte. Une fois la barque attachée à un rocher avec de la corde prise dans l'hydravion, Nate commença à s'équiper. Il prit deux silencieux et des recharges pour lui et Elena même s'il espérait ne pas avoir à s'en servir. Elena mit le reste de cordes et d'autres armes et outils dans un sac à dos en toile qu'elle mit sur ses épaules. Ils recouvrirent ensuite la barque de la bâche et sortirent leurs lampes de poche frontales. Éclairée, la grotte leur sembla tout de suite moins grande et moins dangereuse, elle semblait mener à un couloir inutilisé plus loin au fond, Nate et Elena se dirigèrent vers ce dernier. Drake fut le premier à se rendre compte qu'il y avait des toiles d'araignée partout.  
« Non pas encore, soupira-t-il.  
- Elles sont minuscules et sûrement inoffensives Nate, remarqua Elena, tu es sur les nerfs. Je crois qu'on peut redouter les gardes de ce bastion plus que ces bestioles.  
-Elles rappellent quand même de mauvais souvenirs, marmonna Drake.»  
À part les araignées qui peuplaient le couloir, ils ne rencontrèrent rien ni personne d'autre ce qui leur fit penser que c'était soit un passage secret soit un cul de sac... Ils marchèrent pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes dans cet étroit couloir de roches et arrivèrent enfin dans une salle un peu plus vaste. Dans un coin, ils aperçurent des cageots de bouteilles et des tonneaux renversés et tout poussiéreux qui leur fit comprendre qu'ils étaient dans une cave et très certainement aussi dans le bastion. Nate orienta sa lampe vers un coin plus sombre et vit qu'il y avait un escalier.  
« On y est, souffla Nathan Drake à sa compagne, bon plan cette grotte en fait.  
- Ouais, au moins on a l'effet de surprise avec nous. Fais attention à pas tout gâcher...  
- Pourquoi moi? Ton arme est bien chargée?  
- Oui je l'ai vérifié je ne sais combien de fois dans ce tunnel.  
- Ouais moi aussi. Bon on monte lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit. Après tu restes derrière moi et tu me couvres.  
- Ok, vas-y, je te suis! ».  
Drake avança vers l'escalier qui était en pierre comme le reste de la cave et commença à grimper le plus lentement possible en cramponnant ses doigts à la grosse de son revolver. Elena fit de même quelques secondes plus tard même si elle se tenait plus aux parois rocheuses pour ne pas tomber car l'escalier était assez glissant... Nate vit qu'au bout de l'escalier il y avait une porte en bois d'une trappe. Il appuya sa main sur la trappe et sentit que le bois était moisi et craquait. Il frappa dessus avec son point plusieurs fois et le bout de bois se brisa, des morceaux tombèrent en poudre sur Elena et par terre en silence. La réaction d'Elena, elle fut plus bruyante :  
« T'aurais pu prévenir au moins, dit-elle en enlevant les copeaux de ses habits.  
- Je ne pouvais pas savoir. Bon il n'y a personne. On peut sortir mais sois un peu plus discrète.  
- Je vais faire attention, chuchota Elena en imitant Drake.  
- Bien. On y va. Attention et restés derrière moi.  
- Je n'avais pas pensé à faire autre chose...»  
Nate souleva le reste de la trappe et sort de la cave. Comme il l'avait dit à Elena, la pièce où il se trouvait qui devait être une autre cave plus utilisée était vide. Nate observa la salle quelques secondes pendant que sa compagne le rejoignait. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la seule porte de la pièce qui n'avait pas non plus de fenêtre. Nate attendit quelques secondes avant de défoncer la porte. Elena s'apprêtait à le couvrir, flingue dégainé, au cas où la porte serait gardée mais elle n'en eut pas besoin. Personne ne gardait la porte et le couloir qui s'ouvrit devant eux était aussi désert que la pièce qu'ils quittaient. Nate trouva ça assez étrange mais ne s'en préoccupa pas énormément. Ils avancèrent dans le couloir sans rencontrer personne sur une vingtaine de mètres. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans une salle un peu plus grande qui semblait servir de salle de repos car il y avait des hamacs et des sacs de couchage par terre. La porte de la salle était fermée et Nate vit tout de suite qu'elle était verrouille par un cadenas. Il sortit son silencieux et tira dans le cadenas. Derrière la porte, un garde veillait. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier car Elena tira immédiatement dans son genou. Il s'écroula. Nate se jeta sur lui et lui cassa le cou pour être sûr que le garde ne pourrait pas avertir ses collègues. Elena ne dit rien car elle avait vu qu'un autre garde arrivait - sûrement pour assurer la relève - elle visa l'homme de son arme et tira directement en plein cœur avec son silencieux. Nate et elle coururent ensuite pour arriver vite à sortir. Les autres gardes verraient sûrement d'une façon ou d'une autre que deux des leurs étaient morts. Dans le long couloir qu'ils parcouraient d'autres gardes étaient en poste. Arrivés à une croisée de couloirs, ils virent un de ces gardes bailler et ne pas se retourner, pensant sûrement que la relève s'était bien passée. Nate s'avança très discrètement et plaça sa main sur la bouche du garde pour l'étouffer. Elena lui dit que d'autres arrivaient, ils discutaient et n'avaient pas vu la scène. Nate et elle se cachèrent dans les couloirs adjacents et leur sautèrent dessus quand ils arrivèrent à leur portée. Ils prirent ensuite le couloir d'où venaient ces derniers gardes. Ils le remontèrent sur à peine dix mètres. Nate vit que d'autres gardes approchaient en entendant leurs bruits de pas. Il fit signé à Elena de rester derrière lui et se jeta sur le premier en lui tordant le cou puis il asséna un grand coup de poing dans le visage du second qui tomba lui aussi à terre. Le troisième fut plus rapide à esquiver ses coups et alors que Drake et lui se battaient à mains nues, il parvint à lancer le chasseur de trésors dans le mur. Nate prit quelques secondes à se relever en se frottant la tête, cela suffit au garde pour hurler que des intrus s'étaient infiltrés dans la villa. Entretemps Elena qui n'avait plus de munitions n'avait pas pu tirer directement, elle rechargeait son arme en restant cachée. Ensuite elle tira en plein cœur du garde qui venait de dégainer sa propre arme et visait la poitrine de Drake. Elle n'avait pas remis le silencieux de son arme et le coup partit avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.  
« On était repérés de toute façon, répondit-elle au regard noir de Drake, au moins ce ne sera pas ta faute.  
- Ouais, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils déballent. On ferait mieux de filer...»  
Elena suivit Drake qui avait lui-aussi enlevé le silencieux de son arme maintenant qu'ils étaient repérés. Ils coururent jusqu'au bout du couloir. Ils sortirent à l'air libre, dans une cour remplie d'ennemis. Nate jura et prenant la jeune femme par le bras, il l'entraîna vers un muret où ils se jetèrent. Il s'accroupit et commença à tirer sur tous les ennemis qui s'approchaient d'eux. Elena tira sur les gardes qui sortaient du couloir qu'ils avaient pris. Ensemble ils parvinrent à éliminer la majorité des gardes. Les autres s'enfuirent et allaient sûrement prévenir d'autres gardes mais Nathan Drake et Elena Fisher devaient avant tout retrouver et libérer Victor Sullivan.  
« Où est-ce qu'ils le gardent à ton avis, demanda Elena.  
- Je parierai que leurs prisons sont là-bas, dit Drake en désignant un bâtiment aussi blanc que les autres.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Ils se sont rués devant nous mais ont regardé ce bâtiment: ils veulent qu'on les suivent donc on ne le fera pas!»  
Même si Elena trouvait le raisonnement de son compagnon assez étrange, elle n'en dit rien et le suivit. Nathan Drake avait eu raison de suivre son intuition. Les cachots de la villa se trouvaient bien là où ils allèrent. Ils rencontrèrent peu de gardes et les tuèrent au silencieux pour ne pas se faire repérer une seconde fois. Ils trouera errent rapidement Victor Sullivan qui était le seul prisonnier blanc. Nate tira immédiatement dans le cadenas de la cellule de Sullivan et celle-ci s'ouvrit très facilement. Nate se jeta au cou de son ami alors qu'Elena restait en retrait sur ses gardes. Nate raconta en gros tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu pour le retrouver pour répondre à une question de Sully. Elena les coupa en leur rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas encore sortis d'affaire.  
« Elle a raison Nate, faut encore sortir de ce mérdier!  
- Ça ne peut pas être très difficile. On va retourner sur nos pas et passer par la cave et l'escalier, dit Drake.  
- Alors allons-y! Ils ont sûrement placés plus de gardes!  
- Nous sommes trois maintenant. Tu peux porter une arme Sully?  
- Je suis en pleine forme Nate.  
- Super alors prends ça, dit Drake en lui donnant son pistolet.»  
Nate en tête, ils repartirent vers la cour qui était déserte à présent et regagnèrent la salle de repos des gardes sans rencontrer de résistance. Nate se demanda même s'ils avaient marché en croyant qu'ils les avaient suivis ou alors qu'ils étaient trop stupides pour ne pas comprendre leur but. Dans tous les cas il se félicita de la facilité du sauvetage. Nate ouvrait à peine la porte de la cave quand il fut mitraillé. Il prit la mitraillette qu'il gardait sur son dos comme seconde arme, Elena et Sully l'imitèrent avec leurs pistolets. Drake ouvrit grand la porte et tira en premier cette fois, balayant les ennemis en embuscade. Il voulut entrer et profiter de la panique pour descendre l'escalier mais il vit que d'autres ennemis sortaient justement de l'escalier et donc de la cave qu'il croyait secrète. Drake se retourna et cria aux deux autres de battre en retraite. Sully et Elena le suivirent. Derrière eux, les ennemis n'avaient pas cessé le feu mais n'arrivaient pas à bien viser car Drake et ses compagnons couraient très vite et esquivaient leurs tirs. Ils arrivèrent vite dans la cour où les ennemis les attendaient encore en embuscade et arrivaient de tous les côtés.  
« Merde! Jura Nate.  
- Bon on fait quoi maintenant petit?  
- Le mur d'enceinte... Je dois pouvoir l'escalader. De là-haut je devrais pouvoir vous ouvrir. Mais vous allez devoir me couvrir et ils arrivent de partout!  
- Ça devrait être possible... Fais-vite Nate! Répondit Elena en rechargeant son pistolet »  
Nate courut jusqu'au mur en tirant sur les ennemis qui s'approchaient de lui. Elena et Sully le suivirent jusque-là tout en tirant comme lui. Nate arriva devant le mur et de mit immédiatement à l'escalader. Il n'y avait pas de prises évidentes mais les tirs des ennemis qui le visaient faisaient de grandes entailles dans le mur que Nate utilisa pour se hisser jusqu'en haut. Là, des sentinelles voulurent le faire tomber mais Nate tira sur la jambe de l'un d'entre eux et alors que le second tirait ce dernier vers le haut pour qu'il ne tombe pas, Nate se hissa au sommet du mur, toujours canardé par les ennemis en contrebas malgré les tirs incessants de ses deux compagnons. Il poussa ensuite le second garde et les deux sentinelles dégringolèrent aux pieds de Sully. Ce dernier piqua l'arme du garde à terre prit aussi ses munitions pour recharger sa nouvelle arme. Elena avait quant à elle été blessée très légèrement à l'épaule et continuait de couvrir Nate en serrant les dents. Drake actionnait le levier manuel à bout de forces pour hisser la porte en métal très lourde. Il y parvint à peine et avec peines. Il hurla à Sully et Elena de rouler en dessous. Ils le firent et Nate relâcha la porte pour que les ennemis ne puissent pas les suivre. Il sauta ensuite pour se retourner et désescalade difficilement et en glissant le mur pour finir par tomber par terre. Il se releva très vite et tout en reprenant son souffle dit à Elena et Sully de continuer à fuir. Elena proposa de revenir dans la grotte où ils avaient laissé leurs vivres et autres armes et munitions.  
« Non il ne vaut mieux pas. Ils savent certainement qu'on est passe par la et c'est trop loin pour profiter de notre avance. Mieux vaut retrouver la ville, c'est notre seule chance en fait.»  
Elena abandonna son idée et ils partirent vers la ville qu'ils voyaient au loin.

**Quelques heures plus tard à l'hôtel, dans la chambre de Nathan Drake et Elena Fisher : **

Victor Sullivan, assis sur le lit de Drake, enrageait encore sur ce minable hôtel. Il n'y avait plus de chambres disponibles et il allait être obligé de dormir à même le sol dans la chambre déjà prise par Drake l'avant-veille. Ils tenaient tous les trois une petite réunion pour mieux expliquer à Sullivan la situation de la veille et surtout le fait que son nouvel hydravion avait quelque peu coulé-.  
« Je voudrais bien savoir comment ils ont trouvés ton hydravion, en fait..., dit Nathan Drake.  
- On t'a retrouvé grâce à eux, mais comment nous ont-ils trouvés, eux?  
- Ils savaient où était l'hydravion c'est ça?  
- Oui et seul toi a pu leur donner sa localisation précise. Alors?  
- Alors? J'étais leur prisonnier et ils auraient pu me tuer. Il fallait que je leur sois précieux.  
- Et tu as dit que tu étais un chasseur de trésors et que ton avion était rempli de trésors.  
- À peu près. J'ai dit que tu étais un chasseur de trésors et que mon avion était plein de trésors.  
- Tu as vendu Nate! S'écria Elena. Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit sur lui?  
- Qu'il venait de trouver Iram. Rien que la vérité.  
- C'est déjà trop. Ils nous ont sûrement suivis jusqu'en ville. On va devoir fuir d'ici à l'aube. Elena, pourras-tu chercher un guide qui parle un minimum d'anglais aux aurores? Il fait qu'on est quitté la ville avant qu'eux nous trouvent!  
- J'irais très tôt, répondit-elle avant d'aller se coucher et vite s'endormir.»  
Nate resta debout et fusillait du regard son vieil ami.  
« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ne me dis pas que tu aurais agis différemment! Toi aussi tu aurais sauvé ta peau Nate!  
- Tu as failli nous faire tuer Elena et moi!  
- Comment je pouvais savoir que vous seriez dans l'hydravion?  
- Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait t'abandonner, hein?»  
Sullivan ne rajouta rien. Tout avait été dit et ils allaient devoir assumer les conséquences des paroles de Victor Sullivan. Les musulmans sûrement terroristes étaient maintenant à la poursuite non pas de simples américains en fuite mais d'un des meilleurs chercheurs de trésors au monde. Ils auraient du mal à les semer s'ils étaient à présent appâtés par un trésor chimérique. Nate et ses compagnons n'avaient plus trop le choix, ils allaient devoir fuir et chercher en même temps ce trésor chimérique... Avec tout ce qui s'était passé avec Sullivan, Drake en avait presque oublié sa nouvelle quête. Ils devaient aller dans le désert maintenant. Nate prit le journal de Sir Francis Drake qu'il gardait dans la poche de son pantalon. Il l'ouvrit et puisqu'il s'ennuyait et ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il s'assit à la table de la chambre et examina chaque page avec attention jusqu'au réveil d'Elena. La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha de lui. Elle observa par-dessus son épaule la page que lisait Drake.  
« L'El-Dorado? On l'a pas déjà trouvé ça? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Il manque une page. J'en suis sûr à présent. Et devine où ?  
- Aucune idée, dit Elena avant de s'assoir à côté de lui.  
- Entre les pages sur Iram et l'El Dorado. Drake n'a peut-être pas trouvé Iram mais il a cherché quelque chose entre deux et c'est peut-être ce qui l'a poussé à abandonner Iram.  
- Mais tu ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est, ajouta Elena, ni qui a arraché cette page ou ces pages.  
- Oui mais je suis sûr que l'on va trouver des indices dans ce désert!  
- Alors va te reposer le temps que je vais chercher un guide. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on ait à marcher beaucoup aujourd'hui.  
- Sûrement. Bonne chance pour tes recherches en fait...  
- Merci. Dors Nate j'ai l'impression qu'on ne va pas quitter la ville facilement...  
- Moi je le sais à vrai dire. C'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à dormir. Sully a vraiment mal joué sur ce coup-là!  
- Ils nous auraient peut-être quand même poursuivis Nate. Et si Sully ne leur avait pas parlé de son avion, on ne l'aurait pas retrouvé! Pas si vite en tout cas, reprit-elle.  
- Mouais, fit Drake peu convaincu.  
- Dors un peu Nate, répéta Elena, c'est une longue journée qui nous attend...»  
Nate était d'accord avec Elena et hocha juste la tête puis il referma le journal de Drake et le remit dans sa poche. Il alla se coucher alors qu'Elena sortait de la chambre. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Fuite, survivre.

À peine trois heures plus tard, Nate fut réveillé par le retour d'Elena. La jeune femme était accompagnée d'un iranien typiquement musulman qui semblait plus intéressé par l'argent et évaluait la chambre d'hôtel des yeux. Il n'était sûrement pas là pour aider des américains en difficulté. L'homme n'osa pas entrer dans la chambre mais du seuil de la porte, il observait Drake et Sully qui dormaient encore ainsi que le peu de leurs affaires. Sully fut le premier complètement réveillé et grogna en se levant pour accueillir leur guide qu'Elena leur présentait. Nathan Drake se leva à son tour et fut encore plus réservé que Victor Sullivan. Il prit Elena à part pour savoir comment elle l'avait trouvé.  
« J'ai parcouru toute la ville pour le trouver, expliqua-t-elle. Il a une voiture et nous pourrons aller chercher nos valises avec. Elles sont encore dans l'hydravion mais je suis sûre qu'on peut aller les rechercher en bateau. Il suffit d'en louer un. Il l'a proposé.  
- Non, la coupa Drake, nous n'allons pas nous attarder ici.  
- Et nos bagages?  
- Nous avons nos papiers avec nous. Et de toute façon tu es connue... Quant à Sully et moi ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on est dans ce cas-là. De toute façon on n'a pas le choix, on doit quitter la ville immédiatement. Il connaît le désert au moins?  
- Oui, j'ai bien compris que tu voulais encore y aller alors c'est la première chose que je lui ai demandé.  
- Bon ça c'est bien. Combien veut-il être payé?  
- Il ne fait pas ça pour l'argent mais de toute façon je l'ai déjà payé.  
- Pas ça pour l'argent ? Tu l'as regardé au moins? Sully et moi on fréquente depuis longtemps ce genre de gars et ils sont tous intéressés. Et lui l'est aussi tu peux en être sûre.  
- C'est une mauvaise idée, alors? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Je ne l'aurai pas choisi mais si l'argent le motive alors il peut quand même nous être utile et discret. Ça c'est une bonne chose. Et puis tu as dit avoir parcouru toute la ville. Je n'aurai sûrement pas eu plus de chances alors je vais devoir m'en satisfaire. Au moins allons-nous pouvoir nous diriger vers le désert à présent...»

Très vite, Drake, Sully, Elena et leur nouveau guide quittèrent la ville dans la voiture de ce dernier. La voiture était une sorte de quatre-quatre tout terrain certainement bleu au départ mais elle était noire et pleine de boue et de sable séché quand ils quittèrent tous les quatre la petite ville d'Iran où ils avaient échoués un jour plus tôt. Le tout terrain noir prit d'abord la route de Téhéran, la capitale du pays et devait ensuite partir vers le désert du nord du pays...  
« On devrait arriver dans le dessert dans trois jours au mieux, monsieur Drake, annonça le guide et conducteur à Nathan Drake assis à côté de lui puisqu'il servait de copilote avec ses nombreuses cartes dépliées sur ses genoux.  
- D'accord on devra faire des escales dans des petits villages je pense. Vous en connaissez des sûrs?  
- Vous voulez dire sans terroristes? Demanda l'Iranien qui avait compris que Drake et ses compagnons étaient poursuivis par des terroristes assez vite. Je peux pas vous le dire monsieur... Les terroristes se cachent bien dans le pays. Impossible de savoir où il y en a et où il n'y en a pas.  
- On fera de notre mieux pour les éviter dans ce cas.»  
Depuis leur départ, le guide n'avait pas dit grand-chose et Nate était heureux de voir que leur guide parlait bien l'anglais. Il pourrait remercier Elena pour ça, au moins il ne serait pas dépendant d'elle comme au Yémen et surtout (pays de Shambala dans l'Himalaya.). La jeune femme lui avait dit avant de partir que le guide parlait anglais mais Nate croyait qu'il se débrouillait à peine comme lui en arabe. C'était loin d'être le cas et ça rendrait le voyage bien plus facile. Drake consultait les cartes pour voir quel itinéraire aurait pu prendre Sir Francis Drake des siècles plus tôt et en se demandant s'il parviendrai à prendre le même. Le désert était bien grand et très dangereux, il avait quelques doutes sur la réussite de cette entreprise. Même s'ils n'en avaient pas eu besoin, il aurait demandé une escale pour pouvoir acheter des vivres et des gourdes remplies d'eau. Nate ne voulait pas risquer aussi inutilement la vie de Sully ou d'Elena. Il savait à présent trop bien les dangers du désert. Ils ne devaient en aucun cas se précipiter là-bas sans provisions. Leur guide serait aussi une bénédiction mais il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité dans ses recherches... Alors que Nate et le conducteur du véhicule discutaient de leur route, Elena et Sully, eux, s'interrogeaient plus sur l'intérêt de ce voyage et de cette quête.  
« Je serais plus rassurée si on rentrait directement aux États-Unis. On devrait aller à Téhéran la capitale, à l'ambassade... Disait Elena.  
- Drake ne voudra jamais.  
- Je sais bien je dis juste ce que moi je ferais si j'étais lui, répondit-elle en soupirant.  
- Laissons-lui une chance de trouver ce qu'il cherche Elena.  
- Mais il ne sait même pas ce qu'il cherche Sully! Il suit une piste qu'il a vue en rêve. Si seulement c'était sérieux...  
- Après tout ce que j'ai vu je dirais pas que c'est pas sérieux comme piste. Et Drake suit toujours son instinct tu devrais le savoir à force.  
- Ouais et c'est ça qui m'inquiète en fait. Il se fait assez confiance pour croire à ses rêves.  
- Oh non c'est moi qui crois à ses rêves. Il doit me rembourser pas mal d'argent pour ce qu'il a fait à mon hydravion. Il a plutôt intérêt à en trouver un de trésor et pas à le détruire.  
- On a pas déjà eu cette conversation, demanda Nathan Drake.  
- Tu nous espionnés toi maintenant? S'étonna Elena.  
- Vous parlez de moi, répondit-il.  
- Oui pas à toi justement.  
- Vous vous chamaillerez une autre fois tous les deux, j'ai l'impression qu'on arrive... Dit Sully.»  
Elena et Nate tournèrent alors en même temps leur tête du côté gauche de la voiture où était assis Sully. Au loin on voyait des bâtiments rassemblés qui formaient à peine un hameau. Malgré l'heure tardive car ils avaient roulé et pour Sully et Elena également dormi pour récupérer de la veille toute la journée, le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et l'on voyait très bien à présent le village se profiler à l'horizon. Le quatre-quatre s'arrêta une vingtaine de minutes plus tard dans ce hameau. Même si le soleil brillait toujours, l'air s'était un peu refroidi et les trois américains cherchèrent vite une maison. Elena se chargea du porte à porte d'un côté de la ville et le guide de l'autre côté du village. Nathan Drake et Victor Sullivan restèrent seuls dehors à côté du quatre-quatre en les attendant.  
« Tu me crois vraiment responsable pour ton hydravion? Demanda Drake à son compère.  
- Ben si tu n'y avais pas touché tu aurais pas tout détraqué, on serait tranquilles chez nous en train de siroter une bière ou un alcool plus fort et en train de dépenser le reste de notre petit magot.  
- Non, même si on avait pas eu ces ennuis de moteurs, on serait ici ou dans le pays d'à côté en train de sillonner un désert ou de s'approcher du désert. Et ne me fais pas croire que tu ne m'aurais pas accompagné!  
- Bon c'est vrai on serait sûrement sur la piste d'un trésor comme toujours... Mais l'hydravion est bien plus pratique qu'un quatre-quatre. Et on aurait nos armes, notre argent et nos valises...  
- Fallait me dire que c'étaient pas les mêmes commandes que ton ancien! Je résous peut-être des énigmes, je trouve peut-être des cités perdues ou des trésors maudits mais je devine pas encore ce genre de choses.  
- Je te croyais plus fin observateur Drake.  
- J'étais crevé. On est en vie, sois content.  
- Pour l'instant, marmonna Sullivan, je lui fais pas confiance à ce type Nate...  
- Je sais pas. Il est bizarre ça c'est certain, répondit Drake sachant immédiatement de qui lui parlait Victor Sullivan, mais rien ne prouve qu'il ne nous veuille du mal.  
- Je le trouve louche, trop louche.  
- Je le surveille, comptes là-dessus.  
- T'es trop absorbé par Sir Francis Drake pour ça.  
- Pas pour entendre ce que vous dites derrière mon dos tous les deux.  
- Mouais, fit Sully pas du tout convaincu, je le garderai à l'œil moi-aussi.  
- Fais comme tu veux mais sois discret. N'en parlons pas à Elena. Elle a confiance en son guide, elle aussi. Ne la décevons pas en lui parlant de nos inquiétudes peut-être infondées.  
- Ouais. Bon j'espère qu'on va pouvoir se reposer cette nuit. Je parle surtout pour toi. Elena m'a dit que tu n'avais presque pas dormi de la nuit et tu as gardé les yeux ouverts toute la journée.  
- Oui et c'est vrai que je suis fatigué. Mais c'est pas pire que le désert, crois-moi.  
-Si ça t'a autant choqué, pourquoi tu y retournes bon sang de bois Nate?  
- Il le faut.  
- Elena a raison : tu deviens fou Nate. C'était qu'un rêve ou au pire une vision. Ça t'as pas réussie la dernière fois.  
- Tu parles de mon instant de folie à Iram? C'est pas pareil Sully. Là je sais au fond de moi que je me trompe pas.  
- Tu croyais te tromper en me voyant mourir sous tes yeux peut-être?»  
Drake ne répondit rien pas seulement parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire mais parce qu'Elena revenait vers eux.  
« Pas un mot, rappela Nate.  
- Je sais...  
- Je suis désolée mais j'ai rien trouvé! Les habitants ont trop peur des étrangers! Ce village est trop calme. C'est sûrement la première fois qu'ils voient des étrangers. J'espère que notre guide aura eu plus de chances...»  
Elena s'assied par terre en posant sa tête dans ses mains. Nate s'assit à son tour par terre en attendant le guide. Il plaça son bras derrière le dos de la jeune femme et le lui tapota doucement avec sa main. Elena était triste et tendue. Mais surtout fatiguée. Elle était bien moins habituée que ses compagnons à manquer de sommeil ainsi... Elle n'avait aussi pas réussi à bien dormir la nuit précédente et encore moins dans le quatre-quatre. Pas seulement à cause du manque de confort mais surtout à cause de toutes ses inquiétudes qui concernaient surtout son fiancé et la nouvelle quête dans laquelle il s'était lancé. Elle devait bien se l'admettre. Elle avait peur pour lui et elle se plaisait à se dire qu'il devait songer la même chose. Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Drake et ferma les yeux. Cet instant de répit fut écourté par l'arrivée de leur guide qui s'exclama très enthousiaste qu'il avait trouvé une maison, en fait une ferme à l'autre bout du village. Ils se relevèrent très vite et suivirent le guide et la fermière iranienne qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la maison de leurs hôtes. Là, ils dinèrent avec leurs hôtes puis ils dormirent tous les trois, Sully, Nate et Elena dans la grange de la ferme.  
« Je regretterais presque le sol de ce minable hôtel, s'exclama Sullivan en s'asseyant sur une botte de foin.  
- Pas moi, cette paille est sûrement mieux que le lit tout dur de l'hôtel, dit Elena.  
- Moi je m'en fous mais au moins ici on est en sécurité et on va pouvoir dormir tranquillement.  
- Parce que tu veux nous faire croire que tu dormais pas parce que t'étais inquiet? Tu lisais le journal de Sir Francis.  
- Parce que je trouvais pas le sommeil. Ils nous suivent j'en suis certain. Mais la grange est un endroit sûr alors reposons nous. Demain on doit partir aux premières lueurs de l'aube. On ne doit surtout pas trainer et on est pas encore arrivés. Loin de là...»  
Après avoir parlé, Nate s'allongea et il trouva vite le sommeil contrairement à la nuit dernière. Sully fut le dernier à s'endormir et durant une bonne partie de la nuit, il scruta la porte de la grange en s'attendant à voir surgir leur guide à n'importe quel instant. Il s'endormit enfin vers minuit alors qu'hors de la grange, une voiture ressemblant à une Rolls-Royce passait devant la ferme.  
Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillés aux premières lueurs de l'aube comme le voulait Drake. Il faisait très chaud dans la grange et Nate qui était le première debout sortit quelques instants. Il vit que leur guide était lui aussi déjà réveillé. Il lavait avec des seaux d'eau sa voiture qui ne brillait pas pour autant. Drake s'approcha et demanda à l'homme s'il comptait vite repartie car lui en avait l'intention. Leur dialogue éveilla l'intérêt des fermiers bien que l'aventurier ait parlé en anglais. Ils proposèrent à Drake et ses compagnons de rentrer dans la ferme pour manger quelque chose avant de partir. Elena sortait justement sûrement réveillée par l'absence de Drake à ses côtés. La journaliste accepta pour le groupe ce petit-déjeuner et remercia la fermière en arabe. Sullivan qui avait entendu Elena sortir les rejoignit. Après avoir rempli leur estomac et cette nuit de sommeil ils repartirent avec leur guide vers le désert. Ils roulèrent encore pendant de longues heures sous une forte chaleur, la voiture vint à tomber vers midi bientôt à cours d'essence et ils durent s'arrêter dans un petit village qui n'était pas sur leur route. Ils restèrent dans ce village plusieurs heures car la station-service était d'abord fermée. Sully, Nate et Elena profitèrent de cette pause dans un village qui comportait des commerces pour acheter des provisions pour le désert. Ils achetèrent aussi un repas pour eux et leur guide qu'ils mangèrent tous les quatre au bord de la route en attendant que le gérant de la station-service ne revienne ouvrir sa station. Une fois que le plein fut fait que ce soit pour l'essence ou leur sac de vivres, ils reprirent leur route. Le voyage dura encore plusieurs heures longues et fatigantes car ennuyeuses. Vers seize ou dix-sept heures, ils arrivèrent dans une plus grande ville où ils firent escale.  
« Il y a un hôtel ici. Vous avez de l'argent? Vous pourriez aussi payer ma chambre s'il vous plaît? Déclara leur guide en garant son véhicule.  
- Bien sûr, répondit Elena avec un sourire, vous nous avez trouvé cette ferme après tout.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée Elena, dit Drake, nous avons trop peu d'argent sur nous.  
- Si on l'avoue il sera moins confiant et sûrement plus dangereux aussi, chuchota Elena à l'oreille de Drake.  
- D'accord mais c'est toi qui lui paye sa chambre.»  
Elena Fisher hocha la tête puis avec Nate et Sully elle suivit leur guide qui les mena à l'hôtel. Elena entra et paya deux chambres, une pour Nate et elle et une autre pour Sully et leur guide. Quand elle rejoignit ses compagnons et donna à Sullivan la clé de sa chambre, ce dernier semblait encore plus stressé qu'avant. Nathan Drake prit celui-ci à parti.  
« Je ne veux pas dormir avec cet homme-là. Je ne lui fais pas plus confiance qu'hier Nate!  
- Moi non plus pour tout te dire mais justement tu pourras le surveiller et je ne vais pas laisser Elena avec toi et encore moins avec lui!  
- T'as pas tort sur ce coup-là Nate. Bon d'accord donne-moi cette clé Elena, dit Sully en revenant auprès de la jeune femme.»  
Tout en grommelant toujours, Sullivan entra avec le guide dans l'hôtel pour mettre leurs provisions dans leur chambre. Elena restée seul avec Nate s'approcha de son compagnon et lui demanda ce qu'avait dit Sullivan.  
« Oh c'est rien, t'inquiète pas Elena. Il est un peu parano.  
- À quel sujet? Tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée toi aussi de s'arrêter ici, dans une ville comme ça?  
- C'est sûrement plus dangereux mais c'est pas grave. Peut-être que tout ira bien après tout, dit Nate en entrant dans l'hôtel.  
- Mais Sully pense que non... Bon si tu me dis que tout va bien autant aller nous reposer et manger un truc. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?  
- Qu'on ne va plus avoir d'argent du tout. Non on doit économiser le peu d'argent qu'on a, expliqua-t-il en montant les marches de l'escalier en bois de l'hôtel.  
- C'est pas dans le désert qu'on va le dépenser Nate!  
- Non mais on y est pas encore dans le désert. Et puis faudra bien quitter le pays. Tu veux rentrer comment, hein? À pieds?  
- Non tu as raison. J'y avais pas pensé. Bon alors on fait quoi? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre.»  
Celle-ci était un tout petit peu plus grande que l'ancienne et semblait aussi sale et confortable. Elena s'assit sur le lit qui ne bougea pas du tout sous son poids. Elle soupira puis regarda Nate qui restait à l'entrée.  
« En fait je veux quand même faire des achats. J'ai déjà une carte du pays mais ce serait bien si on pouvait trouver une carte du désert. Y en a très certainement une quelque part. Tu viens avec moi? Proposa-t-il.  
- Tu préfères pas y aller avec Sully? Il y a un bar juste à côté d'une librairie que j'ai repéré tout à l'heure. Je vais rester à l'hôtel. Je suis épuisée...  
- Ok je vais chercher Sully. Restes-là et gardes ton portable à côté de toi. Faut qu'on puisse te joindre en cas de problèmes.  
- Quel genre de problèmes? Demanda Elena.  
- J'en sais rien mais c'est au cas où. Bon je reviens vite de toute façon.»  
Nate sortit de la chambre où ils étaient montés et se dirigea vers la chambre juste à côté où Sullivan l'attendait.  
« J'ai entendu la conversation, dit Sully en ouvrant la porte. Et même si j'ai qu'une envie c'est de sortir d'ici et qu'un bon verre d'alcool ne peut pas me donner plus envie que maintenant je trouve que t'es cinglée de la laisser ici seule.  
- C'est une grande fille elle me l'a répété je sais pas combien de fois. Je peux pas me montrer trop protecteur ou alors elle va m'en vouloir en me disant qu'elle est capable de se débrouiller seule... Et puis je ne peux pas non plus parler de nos soupçons. Déjà ils sont pas fondés et puis vaut mieux qu'elle se doute de rien.  
- Tu prends un risque Nate... Je le sens pas bien du tout. Mais c'est toi qui vois. Moi je suis pour y aller maintenant.  
- Je te suis. Tu l'as aussi repéré ce bar près de la librairie?  
- Pour tout te dire c'est moi qui en ai parlé à Elena.  
- Ok alors passe devant. Une seconde comment tu as sur pourquoi je venais?  
- On entend tout. Va falloir être discret ou employer des images si on veut parler de notre guide. Il comprend trop bien l'anglais à mon goût, marmonna Sully.  
- Ouais au mien aussi. Bon faudra qu'on chuchote pour pas se faire entendre à l'hôtel.  
- Ok bon tu descends?»  
Nate suivit Victor Sullivan qui l'attendait en bas des escaliers. Ils quittèrent ensuite l'hôtel et se dirigèrent vers la route principale de la ville ou la voiture de leur guide était garée. Dans cette même rue, ils allèrent ensuite vers la taverne qui était juste en face d'une petite boutique qui allait justement fermer. Nate s'y précipita et entra pour en ressortir assez vite car le gérant sûrement très pratiquant l'en chassait. C'était l'heure de la prière et la rue était déserte à l'exception de la taverne où les rares étrangers étaient rassemblés. Nate rejoignit son ami et s'assit au comptoir. Il y avait d'autres américains ou anglais quand il entra. Les britanniques qui espionnaient Sullivan depuis qu'il était entré parlèrent à nouveau dans leur manche si bas que ni Sully ni Drake ne s'en aperçurent. À peine cinq minutes plus tard, alors que tous deux avaient déjà bus plusieurs verres, une Rolls-Royce noire s'arrêta devant le bar. Le britannique, qui s'était assis au comptoir pour écouter ce que se disaient Nate et son compère, sortir une arme de sa veste et tira juste à côté de la main de Sullivan qui l'avait retiré à temps mais juste pour boire son verre. Comprenant immédiatement que le gars à côté de lui venait de tirer, Sully jeta le contenu de son verre sur la figure du type qui visait à présent sa poitrine. Alors qu'il s'était servi d'un silencieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention, le verre jeté par Sullivan attira immédiatement le regard. Sully se leva et sortit sa propre arme déjà chargée et tira dans l'épaule du gars qui se tournait vers lui. Drake voyant la scène dégaina son propre pistolet, le 8 mm qu'il avait pris dans l'hydravion deux jours plus tôt. Il tira dans le dos du gars puis se leva à son tour et en se retournant vit la voiture noire garée à l'entrée. Au même instant sortirent les autres hommes de mains britanniques qui tirèrent immédiatement et en propriété sur lui. Nate attrapa le bras de Sullivan et sauta avec lui derrière le comptoir. À couvert, il ouvrit le feu avec Sully pour répondre aux tirs des anglais.  
« C'est pas vrai! C'est qui ceux-là?  
- Je crois qu'on les connaît déjà en fait... Mais c'est pas important. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici et qu'on prévienne Elena. Faut qu'on reparte!  
- Ils croient peut-être qu'on est seuls.  
- Non ils doivent nous avoir suivis. Eux aussi...»  
Tout en parlant, ils éliminèrent tous les britanniques puis se ?sauvèrent en retournant à l'hôtel tout en vérifiant que plus personne ne les suivait. Ils retournèrent dans leurs chambres.  
Elena était toujours réveillée et assise sur le lit. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir elle ramassa son arme qui était juste à côté d'elle. En voyant Nate entrer, elle lâcha l'arme et se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle vit tout de suite deux choses : qu'il n'avait pas de carte avec lui et qu'il titubait aussi.  
« J'aurais peut-être pas du te parler du bar, dit-elle.  
- Ouais mauvais plan ce bar. Tout va bien, demanda-t-il en voyant l'arme posée sur le lit.  
- Je m'attendais pas à te voir si vite. Fais attention Nate il est chargé. »  
Drake qui tenait l'arme dans ses mains la reposa délicatement sans la décharger.  
« C'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit chargée, dit-il, il s'est passé quelque chose?  
- Non rien. Mais toi tu vas bien?  
- Ouais rien de cassé... Enfin je crois.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda-t-elle en voyant que Nate grimaçait en se massant l'épaule.  
- Disons qu'on a été délogés. Et pas de façon amicale.  
- Avec des coups de feu?  
- On a du riposter. C'étaient les hommes de Marlow. Apparemment ils veulent se venger de nous. Ou alors un second à Marlow à repris les affaires et à décide de nous suivre. Enfin en tout cas ils sont là et nombreux.  
- Non. Ne me dis pas qu'on est poursuivis par les ravisseurs de Sully et aussi eux!  
- Si et les anglais nous connaissent enfin me connaissent. Ça promet!  
- On ferait mieux de rentrer Nate! C'est devenu trop dangereux.  
- Tu veux rentrer depuis le début. Et c'est pas plus dangereux qu'avant. Ils savent pas ce qu'on recherche. Ni les anglais ni les autres.  
- On ne le sait pas non plus.  
- Ils savent pas qu'on va dans le désert. Et ils sont pas équipés pour. Et on a plus de chances de les semer dans un désert qu'à Téhéran.  
- Mouais. Alors on continue? On se fait discret et c'est tout?  
- C'est notre meilleure chance.  
- Super... Sully aussi a été blessé?  
- Je pense pas. J'ai eu de la chance de n'avoir été touché qu'à l'épaule. Si Sully avait pas réagi à temps je serai mort je pense. Il a de meilleurs réflexes que moi... Même quand il boit.  
- Il est plus habitué que toi. Bon n'en parlons plus. Il va falloir être en forme demain si on veut les semer.  
- Ouais. T'as bien raison.»  
Ils se couchèrent tôt et furent pourtant réveillés par des coups dans la porte vers minuit. Nate se leva tout de suite en prenant son arme qu'il chargea. Elena fit de même mais il lui fit signe de rester derrière lui. Elle lui rappela que c'était lui le blessé.  
« Attends c'est Sully, déclara Nate.  
- Sully au beau milieu de la nuit? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là?  
- J'en sais rien mais c'est un de nos vieux signal de détresse.  
- Il n'y a bien que vous deux qui en connaissaient l'existence.  
- Ouais on l'a inventé crains-rien. Et qui penserait à demander ce genre de chose même à un prisonnier?  
- Mouais.  
- C'est toi Sully?  
- Ouais. Nate ouvre-moi.»  
Elena ouvrit la porte et ce fut bien Victor Sullivan qui entra.  
« Dis donc tu nous as fait peur, dit Elena, pourquoi tu as pas parlé avant?  
- C'était pour ne réveiller que Nate... Mais cette fichue porte craque beaucoup trop.  
- C'est rien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
- Viens avec moi dans le couloir Nate.  
- D'accord reste-là Elena.  
- Et c'est quoi ces messes basses? Je suis de votre côté moi aussi!  
- C'est pas grave juste un truc entre nous deux, Sully et moi, répondit Drake en sortant dans le couloir pour suivre Sullivan, je t'expliquerai une autre fois.  
- D'accord. Si vous m'apprenez votre code.  
- On verra...  
- Fais pas ça Nate, dit Sully en refermant la porte.  
- J'ai dit "on verra"! Et puis ça pourrait être utile. Désolée de te le dire mais j'ai pas trop envie qu'elle reste toujours derrière nous. Si elle doit nous suivre que ce soit maintenant ou après, vaut mieux qu'elle sache nos "trucs".  
- On s'en sort très bien sans elle depuis toutes ces années, remarqua Sullivan.  
- Mais elle est avec nous maintenant. Bon qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire au juste? Je suppose que ça concerne notre guide... Dit Drake en murmurant à la fin.  
- Ouais mais pas besoin de chuchoter. Il a disparu.  
- Quoi?!  
- Quand je suis remonté il était pas là. Mais je me suis pas tout de suite inquiété. C'est son pays. Je me suis dit qu'il était sorti lui aussi. Mais il est toujours pas rentré.  
- Y a peut-être rien de louche. Il n'y aurait peut-être rien de louche en effet si j'avais pas trouvé ça dans son sac.  
- T'as fouille dans son sac?  
- Ouais mais ça valait le coup. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé et ose dire après ça que mes soupçons sont pas fondés.  
- Montre!  
- J'ai pas risqué de le sortir de la chambre, expliqua Sully en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, entre.»  
Nate entra dans la chambre et vit le sac à dos de leur guide ouvert sur le lit de gauche. Victor Sullivan prit le sac et en sortir des tas de billets. Et pas les dollars américains qu'Elena avait dû lui donner puisqu'ils n'avaient que ça avec eux à moins qu'elle ait eu de l'argent au Yémen. Mais Nate ne croyait pas qu'Elena ait donné autant d'argent à leur guide et qu'elle dise qu'il n'était pas intéressé par l'argent. Quelque chose clochait en effet.  
« Il a été acheté Nate et pas par nous.  
- Oui mais par qui?  
- Bonne question. Dis à Elena de rester sur ses gardes sans lui dire pourquoi.  
- D'accord. Fais attention à toi Sully. Si jamais t'as besoin d'aide, garde le mien. Il ne doit penser que tu n'as qu'un seul flingue et en plus après cette fusillade tu es un peu à court de munitions.  
- Ouais. Mais tu vas faire comment, toi? Tu vas quand même pas laisser ta vie entre les mains d'Elena!  
- C'est ce que je veux faire croire. À Elena aussi alors vends pas la mèche. J'ai une arme que je cache au cas où dans mon sac. Et plusieurs munitions.  
- Bon je remets ça dans le sac. Et pas un mot à Elena. Si elle demande quelque chose, racontes lui des craques.»  
Nate hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre. Quand il revint dans la sienne, Elena s'était recouchée mais pas rendormie. Elle le harcela de questions comme l'avait prédit Sully. Même si ça lui faisait mal de lui mentir, Drake raconta que Sully voulait juste parler de la fusillade et pensait que la jeune femme n'était pas au courant... Elena le crut et demanda ce qu'ils avaient décidé. Nate lui dit de ne pas s'en faire qu'ils ne changeaient pas leur plan et qu'il lui avait dit la même chose qu'à elle. Puisqu'Elena ne savait pas que Sully entendait leurs conversations, elle ne pouvait pas deviner qu'en réalité il l'avait déjà entendu. Elena se satisfit donc des réponses de son compagnon sans se poser d'autres questions. Nathan Drake se sentait plus mal encore qu'avant même s'il savait qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait. Il se rendormit difficilement et était encore réveillé contrairement à Sully quand leur guide rentra et que la porte de la chambre de Sullivan grinça. Nate entendit alors des voix arabes et pas qu'une seule mais ce qui fit le plus peur c'est qu'il reconnut la voix d'un des hommes de la villa et qu'ils parlaient d'un plan, d'américains et d'anglais. Nate se leva le plus silencieusement possible et alla à sa fenêtre. Même si celle-ci était particulièrement sale et qu'il était difficile à bien distinguer l'extérieur, Nate vit quand même ce qu'il craignait : les musulmans armés sous leur tunique. Et ils entraient dans une Rolls-Royce garée devant l'hôtel. Quand le musulman entra dans la voiture, Nate vit qu'il y avait dans la voiture des hommes de mains comme ceux qui les avait attaqués au bar. Et parmi eux, un homme qu'il avait déjà vu mais ne connaissait pas encore était assis à l'arrière. Il portait un costume et serra la main du musulman qui s'assit à côté de lui. Drake vit plus loin d'autres hommes qu'ils soient iraniens ou britanniques et tous étaient armés.  
« Ça présage rien de bon tout ça, maugréa-t-il avant d'aller se recoucher»

Vers six heures du matin, Nate fut réveillé par le portable d'Elena. La jeune femme décrocha et parla plusieurs minutes au téléphone assez fort car la ligne était mauvaise. Cela suffit à vraiment réveiller l'aventurier. Drake se leva et s'habilla tandis qu'Elena raccrochait avec peine.  
« Mes producteurs se demandent où je suis, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Tu as pas pris des vacances?  
- C'est pas aussi facile dans mon métier... Mais c'est pas grave. Je lui ai expliqué qu'on avait eu des ennuis techniques et que je rentrais bientôt. J'espère qu'il m'a cru.  
- Ils n'ont aucune raison de douter, Elena. Et puis c'est un peu vrai quand même. Bon prépare-toi vite. On doit repartir le plus vite possible.  
- D'accord. Je vais couper mon portable.  
- Non! Enfin je veux dire avec tous ces anglais qui nous espionnent c'est sûrement trop dangereux.  
- Eh bien je resterai avec toi. À moins que ça te dérange.  
- Bien sûr que non. D'ailleurs on doit rester tous ensemble. C'est trop risque de se séparer. Surtout dans le désert.  
- Tu as peur d'y retourner?  
- Je pensais pas devoir aller dans un désert à nouveau si vite...»  
Il soupira. Elena n'avait que trop raison. Nate redoutait le désert bien plus qu'avant. Mais il avait déjà survécu une fois et il ne serait pas seul. En même temps c'est ce qui l'inquiétait. Il avait peur comme toujours en fait pour Elena. Nate sortit ensuite de la chambre sans attendre qu'Elena le suive et frappa à la porte de Sullivan. Ne sachant pas si leur "guide" était avec lui, il employa le même code que son ami hier soir. Sully fut plus rapide à comprendre le signal et ouvrit à Drake très vite qui lui fit signe de venir dans le couloir. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée pour plus de sécurité. Là Nate expliqua à Sully ce qu'il avait vu dans la nuit.  
« Alors j'avais raison : c'est un traître! S'exclama Victor Sullivan après avoir écouté Drake.  
- Oui mais c'est pas le pire... Les hommes de Marlow se sont alliés à tes ravisseurs.  
- Ce sont des terroristes Nate, ils parviendront jamais à s'entendre.  
- J'en suis pas si sûr Sully. Mais en tout cas ils sont ensemble et ont donc l'avantage. Ils sont plus nombreux mieux armés et connaissent le terrain via leurs nouveaux alliés. Nous on ne peut pas faire confiance à notre guide.  
- Alors on fait quoi? On se tire d'ici?  
- Non il sont trop nombreux on n'a aucune chance et puis où aller? Mais on peut les semer dans le désert.  
- Et on va s'y aventurer sans guide?  
- C'est mieux que d'y aller sans vie.  
- Ouais t'as pas tort. Donc on attend et on fait comme si de rien n'était?  
- Oui. Et puis en plus peut-être que je me suis trompé pour notre guide. J'étais fatigué et je comprenais pas tout ce qu'il disait. Par contre pour les anglais ça je suis sûr de ce que j'ai vu.  
- Mouais. Mais il y a l'argent dans son sac. Oublie pas ça Nate.»  
Il s'interrompit car Elena venait de les rejoindre.  
« Vous parlez de quoi tous les deux? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Euh, hésita Sully en regardant Nathan Drake.  
- On parlait de notre plan pour atteindre la voiture et quitter la ville.  
- Oh et vous avez décidé quoi au juste?  
- on va se séparer. Tu viens avec moi et Sully avec notre guide. On attirera l'attention des anglais pour que Sully rejoigne la voiture qui est quand même assez loin. Ils nous prendront à la sortie de la ville.  
- Tu es sûr? Tout à l'heure tu disais qu'on devait rester ensemble, surtout pas se séparer. Tu te souviens?  
- Ouais mais là on n'a pas le choix. Ils encerclent l'hôtel. On va passer par le toit. J'ai vérifié depuis la fenêtre du couloir. L'arrière aussi est surveille.  
- D'accord. Tu veux que j'explique notre plan au guide ou tu penses pouvoir le faire?  
- Fais-le mais explique lui juste qu'on va faire un tour tous les deux et dis-lui de nous prendre à la sortie de la ville. Que Sully sait où.  
- Ok. J'y vais.  
- Ah bon je sais ?  
- Tu sauras. On va juste ici, dit Drake en montrant un petit point sur la carte.  
- Mais on repart en arrière.  
- Ils ne s'y attendront pas justement! Mais faites vite ok?  
- Ouais. Et Nate, bon plan en fait! »  
Drake répondit au sourire de son ami puis rejoignit Elena dans leur chambre.  
« Tu as toutes tes affaires? Demanda-t-il.  
- Oui c'est bon, répondit-elle en montrant le flingue à sa ceinture, il est rechargé au cas où tu te poserais la question.  
- Non je te fais confiance. Qu'a dit notre guide?  
- Qu'il obéirait aux ordres.  
- Ok. Tu es prête?  
- On n'a pas vraiment le choix. Mais si on l'avait je passerai pas par-là en tout cas, dit Elena en désignant la fenêtre.  
- Ouais mais on passe par là. Allez viens m'aider à ouvrir cette fenêtre. On dirait pas comme ça mais elle est très lourde.»  
Elena aida Nate à porter la fenêtre jusqu'en haut puis alors que son compagnon tenait toujours la fenêtre elle se glissa à l'extérieur elle atterrit sur le toit d'un autre bâtiment car ils étaient ai premier étage. Elle tint ensuite encore la fenêtre pour que Nate puisse jeter leurs sacs à dos et ensuite la rejoindre. Une fois fait, ils mirent leurs sacs sur le dos et avancèrent vers le toit voisin.  
« Tu crois qu'ils nous voient? Demanda Elena.  
- J'espère c'est un peu le but.  
- Pourquoi on n'est passés par là alors?  
- Pour ne pas mourir trop vite.  
- Super... Bon on va où?  
- On saute; maintenant.»  
Drake sauta au même moment suivi d'Elena. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite cour où était garée une des voitures noires britanniques comme l'avait prévu Drake. Il tira dans les deux pneus avant de la voiture et prit la main d'Elena en courant vers la rue pour sortir de l'impasse. Là les anglais étaient plus nombreux mais il n'y avait pas de trace de véhicule. Sans attendre de signe, Elena se mit à couvert et ouvrit le feu. Nate fit de même. Il roula sur le côté pour esquiver un tir puis répliqua et tira à l'aveuglette puis il dit à Elena de courir et la suivit tout en tirant des coups de feu. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans une grande rue où étaient garées plusieurs voitures.  
« Ne t'amuses pas à leur crever les pneus Nate. Ils sont trop nombreux.  
- Ouais semons-les en passant par les toits, proposa-t-il.  
- Ou alors en passant par-là, ajouta Elena en montrant du doigt tout en courant une barrière de bois qui devait encore mener à une impasse.»  
Nate approuva puis il aida Elena à passer la barrière en la hissant vers le haut. Il sauta lui-même au-dessus ensuite. Leurs assaillants furent contraints de faire de même ou de détruire la barrière mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était facile et cela les ralentit comme ils l'espéraient. Nate avait bien deviné. Il s'agissait encore d'une impasse.  
« Et merde, dit Elena.  
- Attends on peut grimper à cette gouttière pour monter sur le toit.  
- Toi oui. Grimper aux gouttières comme ça, c'est pas vraiment ma spécialité.  
- Je veux pas te laisser ici.  
- Il y a une échelle là-haut. Tu me l'enverras.  
- Oui mais en attendant? Ils vont bien forcer la barrière et pas demain.  
- Tu perds du temps à discuter Nate. Je suis armée et capable de me défendre.»  
Nate grimpa à la gouttière, il savait qu'Elena avait raison mais ça ne le rassurait pas. De la gouttière il sauta sur le rebord d'une fenêtre puis d'une autre, encore d'une autre et atterrit enfin sur le balcon en contrebas où était posée une échelle en bois. Nate la lança vite à Elena qui grimpa très vite tandis que Nate la couvrait de là-haut. Ensemble ils continuèrent leur escalade en grimpant à une corde qui pendait sûrement une ancienne corde à linge  
qui serait tombée. Drake puis après Elena atteignirent ainsi le toit du bâtiment. De là ils virent d'autres hommes arriver. Nate sut alors que leur distraction avait sûrement fonctionné. Il en fut soulagé mais malheureusement, eux, n'étaient pas hors de danger. Nate désescalada l'autre côté de la façade en se servant une fois de plus des rebords des fenêtres puis il attendît qu'Elena fasse de même. Ils avancèrent ensemble dans des petites ruelles pour rejoindre leur point de rendez-vous. La voiture état déjà garée et ils purent vite repartir. Bien que Sully ait craint d'être suivi il assurait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elena en fut rassurée plus que Nate qui savait que leur guide était sûrement à la solde de leurs ennemis. Ils roulèrent encore quelques heures puis virent un désert au loin.  
« Vous voulez arriver là-bas ce soir ou demain matin? Demanda leur guide.  
- Le matin ce serait peut-être mieux, tu en dis quoi Nate?  
- Pourquoi est-ce que vous demandez?  
- Notre dernière escale est un village que je sais aux mains de terroristes. Et ils sont alliés à ceux qui vous suivent.  
- L'autre option serait de passer par où?  
- On n'a pas le choix. On doit passer par là. Mais on peut s'arrêter ou juste passer.  
- Si on ne fait que passer, il y a peu de chances qu'ils reconnaissent votre voiture? Demanda Elena.  
- Oui.  
- Alors nous passons juste.  
- Bien monsieur Drake. »  
Leur voiture continua donc son chemin en passant par ce village bien semblable au premier qu'ils avaient visité en échouant sur la plage. Il était cependant plus petit et ils le traversèrent vite. Ensuite, ils arrivèrent enfin au désert. Leur voiture étant un tout-terrain ils purent continuer à rouler. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent pourtant vite pour que le guide vérifie quelque chose dans le capot qui commençait à fumer. Nate, Elena et Sully en profitèrent pour se dégourdir les jambes tout en ne s'éloignant pas de leur véhicule. Sully retourna vers le quatre-quatre pour prendre sa gourde dans son sac et vit que leur guide était au téléphone. Il retourna auprès de Nate et lui murmura à l'oreille ce qu'il venait de voir. Drake regarda autour de lui le désert en se disant qu'ils pourraient peut-être s'enfuir maintenant mais leur guide les rappela à ce moment. Et comme Elena ne se doutait de rien, elle repartait déjà vers le quatre-quatre. Nate dit à Sully qu'ils allaient devoir patienter un peu encore et rejoignit sa compagne. Sullivan lui cria qu'après il ne serait peut-être plus temps et que c'était l'occasion mais Drake ne se retourna pas. Sullivan soupira puis revint quand même vers eux. Elena qui avait entendu Sully crier sans comprendre pourquoi le demanda à Nate et celui-ci ne fit qu'éluder sa question. Ils repartirent bientôt tranquillement sans que rien d'étrange ne se passe puis alors que rien ne les y avait préparés, un coup de roquette se dit entendre et le chauffeur fit un écart juste à temps. Le sable fut projeté et recouvra la voiture. Elena et Sully avaient déjà sautés tout comme Drake et leur guide.  
« C'est pas vrai! Ils nous ont retrouvés! S'exclama Elena. Vous savez où aller à présent?  
- Je sais où vous devez aller en effet, dit-il avant de sortir une arme et de la viser.»  
Leur "guide" cria ensuite "maintenant" en arabe. Des dunes de sable sortirent alors des djihadistes armés de mitraillettes.  
« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça? Demanda Elena folle de rage.  
- Pour l'argent, répondit le traître en sortant de sa tunique une bourse pleine de sous, vous auriez dû payer plus...»  
Elena fulminait de n'avoir rien vu et comprit en voyant la tête de Nathan Drake et de Victor Sullivan qu'eux n'étaient pas du tout surpris. Et cela l'énervait encore plus. Mais il n'était pas le temps des règlements de compte. Elle l'avait bien compris : leur guide les avait menés dans une embuscade! Ils allaient avoir beaucoup de mal à s'en sortir surtout que Nate était blessé de la veille. Loin de se rendre pourtant, Sullivan et Drake sortirent leurs armes et ouvrirent le feu, blessant mortellement les hommes sortis du sable. Leur guide avait déjà disparu de l'autre côté de la dune. Celui d'où venait le tir de roquette. Elena imita ses compagnons en chargeant à son tour son arme et ensemble ils se décidèrent à s'enfuir tout en sachant qu'ils ne seraient pas longtemps seuls. En effet, les homme de mains britanniques eux-aussi lourdement armés les encerclaient déjà et ouvraient le feu. Nate et Sully avaient eu l'idée de se servir de la voiture pour rester à couvert et tiraient sur tous les ennemis qui s'approchaient. Elena se décida à les rejoindre mais dût se jeter au sol car les rafales de mitrailleuses continuaient. Elle se releva et tira à l'aveugle tout en courant vers la voiture. Nate avait déjà quitté leur bouclier de fortune et s'efforçait de gravir la dune en prenant garde aux mitrailleuses et en ramassant des armes et des munitions qui s'enfonçaient dans le sable. Sully le couvrait et Elena qui était maintenant à l'abri elle-aussi tirait sur les ennemis les plus porches qui avançaient vers eux. Nate eut vite gravi la dune et avec ses nouvelles armes il n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à tuer la majorité des mitrailleurs et à prendre aussi le lance-roquette. Il envoya une roquette sur la dune où était postée plus loin la mitrailleuse automatique. Une fois détruite il lui fut alors plus facile de tuer les autres ennemis à lui et à ses compagnons. Les britanniques n'avaient heureusement pas prévues d'attaque dans le désert quand ils avaient quitté l'Angleterre et ils n'avaient pas dû prévoir une telle résistance. Le point négatif était qu'ils ne sous-estimeraient plus Nathan Drake...

Quand Drake revint ce fut pour trouver Elena à terre et presque inconsciente. Sully expliqua que les djihadistes l'avaient touché. Avec elle, ils bénéficiaient de l'effet de surprise. Nate s'agenouilla et regarda sa blessure. Elle avait une plaie au ventre mais heureusement pas au cœur. Il ne fallait quand même pas laisser l'hémorragie continuer. Nate prit son sac à dos et celui de Sully qu'il lança à son ami puis tous les deux aidèrent Elena à marcher en la soutenant. Ils s'enfoncèrent ensuite seuls dans le désert...


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre n°5 : Un seul et même symbole, ne plus rêver.**

Le désert impitoyable, brûlant tout son corps et l'asséchant jusqu'à l'inconscience. Voilà ce dont se souvenait Nathan Drake et ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Avant de perdre leur guide, il s'était convaincu que ce serait différent et moins dangereux. Mais c'était le contraire qui avait lieu. A bout de forces, il portait maintenant Elena dans ses bras. La jeune femme, blessée durant la fusillade dont ils sortaient, avait à peine tenu une demi-heure et gisait maintenant inconsciente dans ses bras. Elle délirait avant cela. Sullivan s'était proposé pour aider Drake à la porter mais lui-même était épuisé par la chaleur de ce four du monde. Drake avait encore un peu d'eau dans sa gourde mais il ne voulait pas s'en servir tant qu'ils ne seraient pas en sécurité. Au début, Nate avait cru que leurs assaillants les poursuivraient mais ils étaient seuls. Seuls et perdus. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il avait prévu…

« Oh Nate, Laisse-moi t'aider allez, le supplia Sullivan.

- Non et arrête de me le demander. Tu portes déjà le sac qu'on a pu garder et c'est très bien comme ça.

- Bois un peu alors.

- Non, on mourra si on n'a plus une seule goutte d'eau. C'est un piège infâme ces dunes de sable Sully !

- Et on va mourir tous les trois si tu meurs de soif.

- Non, on va s'en sortir. Forcément, on s'en sort toujours.

- Ouais… Mais on va avoir du mal là Nate. On se dirige pas du tout où il faut.

- Est-ce que tu sais seulement où aller, toi ?

- Non j'en ai aucune idée, avoua le chasseur de trésor.

- Moi non plus alors je suis mon instinct. On n'a rien de mieux à faire de toute façon.

- Ouais. »

Cette discussion revenait sans cesse mais Nate tenait bon. Au bout de deux longues heures de marche alors qu'ils croyaient être morts et n'avoir aucune chances de survivre ni l'un ni l'autre, Sullivan qui était devant vit du bleu et du vert dans un flou jaune immense. Le soleil se couchait mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'aveugler leurs yeux. Nate se souvenait trop bien de ses mirages dans le désert du Yémen pour reprendre espoir.

« Nos yeux nous jouent facilement des tours ici, Sully. Réjouis-toi pas trop vite… »

Sully ne répondit rien mais continua d'avancer. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils sentirent l'air se rafraîchir. C'était peut-être aussi dû à la nuit qui refroidissait le désert mais Nate commença à espérer à son tour qu'ils étaient sauvés. Ils arrivèrent en effet à un petit oasis. Ils déposèrent Elena à l'ombre d'un palmier puis Drake demanda à Sully de soigner Elena avec le peu de bandes qu'ils avaient avec eux. Pendant ce temps-là, il se mit en quête de trouver de l'eau. L'oasis était assez petit mais très verdoyant. Au centre il y avait un puits qui ressemblait étrangement à celui que Nathan avait rencontré deux fois dans le désert et qui était asséché. Il se souvint alors que dans ses hallucinations dues au soleil, il avait vu un oasis semblable à celui-ci qui s'était évaporé pour ne laisser place qu'au puits asséché. Drake se demanda s'il n'y avait pas là trop de coïncidences. En passant devant le puits, il vit que le seau et la corde permettant de remonter l'eau était tous deux au fond. Il s'accroupit, dépité de voir leur unique chance de rester en vie disparaitre elle-aussi, et posa sa tête dans ses mains, maudissant ce qui devait être le mauvais sort qui s'acharnaient sur eux depuis leur départ du Yémen. Il vit alors que le puits était gravé d'un symbole familier et reconnut celui qu'il avait vu dans son rêve. Il se releva et revint auprès d'Elena.

« Elle dort, j'ai placé un bandage et je crois que ça a arrêté de saigner mais elle est mal en point Nate. – Ouais je sais. Ecoutes Sully, je n'sais pas si c'est le hasard ou bien le destin qui nous a amenés ici, mais une chose est sûre c'est que Francis Drake est passé par là.

- Non que tu l'as vu ici dans un rêve.

- Oui et alors ? C'est le même symbole c'est pour une raison.

- Ouais peut-être mais pour l'instant on n'a d'autres problèmes je te signale, répondit Sully en désignant le corps toujours inanimé d'Elena.

- Bon alors on fait quoi ?

- C'est toi qui nous sors du pétrin d'habitude Nate.

- Ouais et bien là, je ne sais pas quoi faire. On est foutus…

- Attends, c'est un oasis. Il n'y a pas des fruits ? Il y a de l'eau dans les fruits. Ce sont quoi comme palmiers ? C'est pas des cocotiers ?

- J'en ai aucune idée…

- Bon restes-là avec elle, je vais aller voir. Et Nate, bois un peu d'eau. On en a assez pour nous deux tu sais.

- Ok mais seulement si tu trouves à boire. »

Nathan Drake se pencha pour caresser le visage brûlant d'Elena et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Elle dormait plus paisiblement à présent et ça le rassurait. Il suivit le conseil de Sullivan et sortit la gourde d'eau du sac de Sully, il but au goulot à peine deux goutes. Puis attendit en tenant la main d'Elena qui commençait à refroidir elle-aussi comme l'air car la nuit avançait. Sullivan revint vite avec de bonnes nouvelles.

« Ce sont bien des cocotiers, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour en décrocher des fruits.

- On laisse Elena endormie ici ?

- Oh il y a un cocotier tout près. Tu la verras de là-haut, crains-rien.

- Ok je viens. Mais on fait vite.

- Elle va pas disparaitre Nate. Allez viens maintenant. »

Après avoir escaladé le palmier plein de noix de coco, Nathan Drake vit tout d'abord qu'il pouvait en effet voir Elena de là-haut puis que le désert s'étendait assez loin mais il remarqua aussi qu'il était facile de voir les étoiles dans le désert. Chose qu'il avait oublié de retenir lors de son dernier périple. Il prit le couteau qu'il y avait dans le sac de Sullivan et détacha pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes un grand nombre de noix de coco. Une fois les noix de coco amassées, ils retournèrent auprès d'Elena. Sully fit un feu avec des branches de cocotier et les allumettes qu'il garde avec lui pour ses cigares. Elena se réveilla à ce moment.

« Où est Nate, Sully ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir regardé autour d'elle.

- Il est près de ce fichu puits…

- Un puits ?

- Asséché malheureusement. Tiens bois du lait de coco, tu iras mieux après ça. T'as dormi longtemps dis donc.

- Ouais, fit Elena en tentant de se lever.

- Oh tout doux ma belle, ta blessure est assez sérieuse.

- C'est bon je vais bien. »

Elena Fisher étant une femme têtue, elle se leva et rejoignit Nathan Drake au niveau du puits.

« Tu fais quoi Nate ?

- T'es réveillée ? J'ai eu tellement peur !

- Ben oui ça se voit bien. Peur de me perdre ? Je croyais que tu avais peur des clowns plus que de me voir mourir.

- Disons que j'ai changé d'avis… Comment tu te sens ?

- Pas si bien que ça faut l'avouer. On s'en est tirés en tout cas. Où on est là ?

- Dans un oasis et pas n'importe lequel. Tu vois ce symbole gravé sur le puits ?

- Oui et alors ?

- C'est celui de mon rêve.

- Oh…

- Je sais que tu n'y crois pas mais regarde ce que j'ai trouvé à côté du puits, dit Nate en tendant à Elena une gourde en cuivre.

- Une gourde ? Elle a plusieurs siècles non ?

- Oui justement. Elle est à Drake.

- Tu en sûr ?

- Il y a ses initiales, elles sont presque effacées mais regarde plus près.

- F D ? Il y a sûrement d'autres personnes qui ont ses initiales.

- Un explorateur ? Dans le désert ? Voyons ça ne peut être que Drake, Elena !

- D'accord. Disons que c'est Drake. Tu as trouvé autre chose qui prouve qu'il est venu ici ?

- Non mais je parie que ce symbole-là a un rapport avec la quête. Et c'est le seul exemplaire qu'on est du symbole.

- Et tu es en train de le recopier sur ton carnet ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs j'ai fini. Tu viens boire un peu de coco ?

- On boit du lait de coco Nate. Mais oui je veux bien. A une condition. On rentre directement après aux Etats-Unis.

- D'accord, on repart demain après s'être reposés et on prend la direction de Téhéran.

- Merci. Mais Nate je me sens coupable pour l'embuscade.

- Non c'est ma faute tout ça. Je n'aurais pas dû hésiter à t'avouer nos soupçons à Sully et à moi. Ni hésiter à m'opposer à le prendre comme guide. J'ai senti tout de suite que quelque chose clochait avec lui.

- N'en parlons plus, soupira Elena avant d'essayer de se lever. »

Nate aida la jeune femme à se relever et à marcher jusqu'au feu de camp où les attendaient Victor Sullivan. Il avait fait cuire à la braise des noix de cocos en brochettes. Tous les trois s'assirent autour du feu et mangèrent en discutant de ce qu'ils allaient faire à présent.

« Et pour ce symbole alors ? Demanda Sully

- Eh bien je ne sais pas trop, c'est le seul indice que j'ai mais j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il représente pour l'instant. Je crois que rentrer aux Etats-Unis est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire maintenant. Mais en tout cas je pense que c'est quand même quelque chose d'important sans trop savoir pourquoi. Alors merci de nous avoir amenés ici.

- Mais t'as trouvé que ça, gamin ? C'est pas un dessin dans un journal qui va rembourser mon hydravion je te signale.

- Je trouverai bien un autre trésor, voyons.

- En tout cas les autres nous croient sûrement morts maintenant. Ca nous donne un avantage.

- Sauf s'ils connaissent l'oasis, dit Drake.

- J'ai pas parlé de ton rêve aux fous qui m'ont capturés si c'est ce que t'insinues Nate.

- Ils peuvent connaitre l'oasis s'ils connaissent le désert, expliqua Nathan.

- Oui et la meilleure chose à faire est de filer le plus vite possible, rappela Elena. »

Drake approuva et ils décidèrent de s'en aller immédiatement pour profiter de la fraicheur de la nuit ainsi que des étoiles pour trouver leur route vers Téhéran. Ils emportèrent dans leur sac des noix de coco supplémentaires ainsi que la gourde de Sir Francis Drake pour que Nate l'expertise revenu chez lui. La traversée du désert vers Téhéran fut plus longue qu'ils l'espéraient car elle dura trois jours et deux nuits. Nate n'arrêta pas de penser au symbole et regardait souvent le dessin qu'il avait reproduit dans son journal.

La seconde nuit, Nathan et les autres reprirent quelque peu espoir en voyant l'image qu'ils espéraient ne pas être un mirage d'un village au loin. Assis au coin d'un feu comme chaque soir et mangeant encore une fois des noix de coco, Nate, qui observait encore le dessin qu'il avait fait, demanda à Sully et Elena ce que eux ils en pensaient en leur passant le carnet.  
« Désolée Nate de te dire ça parce que je sais que c'est important pour toi. Mais je ne vois pas du tout ce que ça peut être. C'est sûrement un symbole unique, inconnu mais très étrange... Et puis on ne sait rien de lui. Pour moi c'est une impasse pas une piste.  
- Eh bien moi c'est encore plus blessant ce que je vais te dire : j'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut être ce truc-là. C'est juste un truc bizarre qui ne nous est d'aucune utilité pour l'heure. Moi ce que je ceux c'est sortir de ce foutu désert!»  
Nate soupira et reprit une noix de coco puis s'endormit. Le lendemain matin ils repartirent très tôt et en avançant ils virent que le village n'était pas un mirage. Arrivés au village, ils reprirent des vivres et vendirent leurs noix de coco ainsi que d'autres babioles que transportaient Sully et qui avaient un peu de valeur. Ils se reposèrent dans une maison-auberge qui voulut bien les accueillir ce qui et n'a d'abord Elena mais qui leur permit de passer une bonne nuit.  
«On va à pieds à Téhéran ou on essaie de prendre une voiture?  
- Je ne sais pas. Ces gens ont l'air accueillants contrairement aux autres. Mais peut-on vraiment leur faire confiance à ton avis? Tu as plus d'expérience que nous dans cette partie du monde.  
- Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire Nate. Mais aller à pieds à Téhéran peut être en même temps dangereux, plus long ou au contraire plus sûr. Je préférais que tu prennes cette décision vu la dernière que j'ai prise!  
- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ni nous. Et puis sans lui on n'aurait peut-être pas trouvé l'oasis ni même le désert.  
- Je n'aurai pas non plus été blessée! Et je ne serais pas un handicap pour vous.  
- Tu as encore mal? Demanda-t-il assez inquiet.  
- Oui j'ai l'impression que si on y va à pieds, je vais m'évanouir...  
- On va vite arriver à Téhéran je te le promets et on rentrera tout de suite aux États-Unis après que tu auras été soignée. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer.»  
Il enlaça ensuite la jeune femme puis l'aida à s'allonger et vit qu'en effet sa plaie était encore très rouge et en mettant sa main sur son front, il vit qu'elle avait de la fièvre. Drake décida alors de jouer la carte du risque : Il se leva tôt le lendemain matin après avoir passé une bonne nuit, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, et après avoir mangé alla dans le village voir si des habitants avaient une voiture. Malheureusement après plus d'une heure de recherche, il devait bien accepter l'évidence : ils étaient dans un tout petit hameau perdu et même si les villageois étaient gentils ils ne leur étaient d'aucun secours. Nathan retourna à l'hôtel et annonça la mauvaise nouvelle à Sully et Elena.  
« J'ai regardé sur la carte, Téhéran est à plus de 500 Km, on devrait avoir au moins 4 jours de marche jusque là-bas. Dit-il ensuite.  
- On peut toujours aussi trouver une voiture et un chauffeur dans une autre ville.  
- En fait je pensais éviter les villes. Elles pourraient être aux mains de terroristes. Et on aurait des chances d'être repérés. On ne sait pas à qui on peut faire confiance ici, Sully.  
- Ça va être chaud, remarqua Elena en regardant la carte, c'est très loin.  
- Je sais. On va prendre des tas de provisions. Et ce sera toujours moins dangereux que le désert. De toute façon il n'y a pas de meilleurs choix.  
- Bon ben alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on discute? Demanda Sully.  
- Je voulais juste vous expliquer. Est-ce que tu peux nous laisser seuls une seconde?  
- Ouais je vais préparer notre sac, dit Sully en sortant.  
- Écoutes, je sais que ça va être dur et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour nous trouver une voiture. Je suis vraiment désolé Elena. Je t'aider ai à marcher comme dans le désert et on ira directement à l'hôpital à la capitale.  
- C'est bon Nate. Je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux. Alors j'espère juste ne pas être trop encombrante.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Allez viens je vais t'aider à marcher. On y va maintenant. Sully tu es prêt?  
- Ouais. On peut y aller.»  
Elena essaya de se lever seule et faillit tomber mais Nate la retint. Puis il lui proposa son bras pour la soutenir. Ils rejoignirent Sullivan dehors puis partirent vers Téhéran.

Elena était encore trop mal pour tenir plus de deux jours. Elle s'évanouit donc au bout de ce délai et arriva inconsciente à Téhéran. Elle revint à elle à l'ambassade des États-Unis où Nate l'avait déposée après avoir expliqué leur histoire - enfin une partie de leur histoire, comme quoi ils avaient été enlevés par des terroristes et avaient été abandonnés dans le désert et qu'Elena avait été blessée par leurs ravisseurs. Ils n'en demandèrent pas plus et crurent à sa version. Victor Sullivan était reste lui-aussi à l'ambassade alors que Drake était allé à l'hôpital pour qu'Elena entre aux urgences dès qu'elle serait réveillée. Avec l'aide de l'ambassade il n'eut aucun problème à admettre sa fiancée. Puisqu'ils avaient encore leurs papiers et que la journaliste Elena Fisher était une célébrité dans le monde du journalisme, il lui fut très facile d'obtenir cette aide de l'ambassade. Nate se disait qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir rentrer et que le danger était passé quand il vit en revenant l'ambassade un homme de dos qui lui disait quelque chose. Il le suivit et vit une Rolls-Royce garée sur le trottoir alors que le musulman discutait avec un homme blanc en tailleur noir qui parlait anglais à ses compagnons armés. Nate, caché derrière un muret se glissa lentement vers le mur d'une maison puis hors de vue, il se releva et courut sans se retourner jusqu'à l'ambassade. Entre-temps; Sully et Elena étaient partis à l'hôpital. Nathan choisit de les attendre à l'ambassade de peur de se faire repérer par les anglais. Une heure plus tard, Sullivan revint avec un docteur et de mauvaises nouvelles. L'homme malgré sa formation ne parlait pas anglais. Il expliqua donc en arabe quelque chose à l'un des diplomates tandis que Sully expliquait à Nate ce que lui avait compris.  
« Je crois qu'ils veulent la garder Nate. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et ils ont peur de la perdre.  
- On ne peut pas rester là malheureusement et hors de question de la laisser ici au cas où tu y penserais.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Sully.  
- Disons que j'ai croisé de vieux amis à toi...  
- Merde. Ils t'ont vu?  
- Non ou en tout cas ils ne m'ont pas salué. Mais bon je ne préfère pas rester dans le coin. Ils doivent avoir des tas d'hommes ici.  
- Oh non. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors?  
- J'n'en ai aucune idée. Mais une chose est sûre : on n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire comme on le pensait.  
- Merde. C'est vraiment pas bon ça !»  
Nate ne répondit rien mais il se tourna vers le médecin et le diplomate qui approchait. Nate demanda comment elle allait en un arabe très hésitant.  
« Elle ne peut pas être soignée ici. Melle Fisher doit être rapatriée aux Etats-Unis au plus vite.  
- Rapatriée? Ça doit coûter la peau des fesses! S'exclama Sully.  
- Nous avons déjà contacté la chaîne de Melle Fisher et ils acceptent de payer toutes les charges. De plus nous vous proposons de rentrer au pays avec elle. Qu'en dites-vous?  
- Si on n'a pas le choix. Il y a des papiers à remplir?  
- Un de vous doit remplir un formulaire. C'est pour être sûr que quelqu'un s'occupera d'elle dans l'avion et à l'hôpital. Le mieux ce serait un membre de sa famille mais vous n'en faites pas partie...  
- Fais-le Nate.  
- Non il vaut mieux que ce soit toi. On sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver...  
- Tu penses à nos amis? Ce sont les miens.  
- Plus maintenant. C'est moi qu'ils cherchent Sully.»  
Victor Sullivan hocha la tête et demanda le formulaire qu'il remplit et signa pendant que Nate allait voir Elena à l'hôpital.  
Elle était réveillée et Nate lui expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire à présent. Il lui dit aussi pour les anglais dans la ville. Elena ne dit rien mais réfléchissait. Elle comprit qu'il pensait à rester si jamais quelque chose tournait mal mais ne dit toujours rien car elle savait qu'il le ferait à contrecœur et qu'il avait raison de les éloigner tous les deux d'ici.  
Le lendemain tout fut prêt pour le rapatriement. Elena fut conduite dans une camionnette spécialisée pour blessés. Nathan et Sully l'attendant déjà à l'aéroport quand elle arrivait. La camionnette se gara puis Elena, allongée sur une civière roulante, sortit de l'"ambulance" et fut conduite dans l'avion. Sully et Nate attendirent à l'extérieur pendant qu'on s'occupait d'Elena. Ce fut un instant de trop car les barrières de l'aéroport furent soudain défoncées par des voitures et des hommes armes tirèrent sur les deux chasseurs de trésors.  
« On non pas maintenant, s'écria Drake en sortant son arme  
- Ils ne peuvent pas venir avant ceux-là?  
- Ce serait mieux qu'ils ne viennent pas tout court... Bon vas avec Elena et dis leur de décoller. Je vous rejoins. Mais sans toi ils ne décollent pas et Elena doit rentrer aux Etats-Unis c'est tout ce qui compte.  
- D'accord. Mais ne t'attardes pas.  
- Je veux juste les ralentir dit Drake en tirant alors que Sully courait vers leur avion.»

Nathan tira plusieurs fois mais il dut rouler sur le côté et se mettre à couvert quand ses ennemis ripostèrent. Sullivan assis à côté d'Elena vit à travers la vitre Nate se cacher et les ennemis qui le canardaient. Nate continuait de tirer jusqu'à ce que l'avion démarre et que Nate courut vers le sas ouvert. L'avion roulait à présent et les ennemis tiraient sur sa carrosserie. Nate comprit que l'avion devait décoller sans lui. Il fit de grands signes et prit la décision de se retourner et tirer sur les ennemis qui lui faisaient face et ceux qui tiraient sur l'avion. Puis il escalada une grille et sauta à terre, il courut ensuite jusqu'à l'ambassade où il se réfugia. Il se cacha là quelques heures sachant à présent qu'il était seul et comprenant que ça le rassurait de savoir ses amis hors de danger. Même si lui était justement seul et en danger.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Une vision, ne pas abandonner.**

Assis dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle d'accueil de l'ambassade, Nathan Drake lisait son journal et plus particulièrement la page où il avait représenté le symbole du puits. Il attendait depuis une demi-heure maintenant qu'il soit reçu par l'un des diplomates. Il espérait avoir de l'aide de l'ambassade pour avoir un billet d'avion puisqu'il n'avait plus d'argent maintenant que Sully était parti. Drake utilisa une loupe posée sur la table pour les formulaires très certainement. Il la prit plus par ennui que pour une véritable utilité mais il remarqua quelque chose, le symbole qui ressemblait à une sorte de "A" semblait avoir des points étranges en dessous et Nate eut la conviction soudaine qu'il était passé à côté de quelque chose. Les points semblaient être des lettres grecques. Il prit son téléphone avec lequel il avait aussi photographié le symbole sur le puits et voulut zoomer mais il ne pût pas voir d'image précise. Zoomée, la photo était trop floue...  
Nathan prit la loupe et la glissa dans sa poche puis il sortit. Il prit la décision de répartir pour le désert. Il avait prévu de garder quelques vivres et les gourdes d'eau qu'ils avaient achetés en sortant du désert. Sully lui avait laissé leur sac en partant dans l'avion et Nate lui en était très reconnaissant. Il reprit son sac et sortit de l'ambassade. Il partit donc à pied pour le désert en empruntant la même route que pour venir à la capitale. Les anglais étaient sûrement encore en train de le chercher dans Téhéran et tous devaient être rassemblés dans la capitale iranienne, ils ne devaient sûrement pas imaginer que Drake repartirait vers le désert au lieu de fuir le pays comme le ferait quelqu'un de sensé. Nate croisa même des voitures des anglais mais il se cachait toujours à leur passage. Espérant ne pas avoir été repéré mais sans en être persuadé, il continua sa route et au bout de plusieurs jours arriva enfin dans le village qu'ils avaient cru être un mirage quand ils étaient encore dans le désert. Il pénétra ensuite dans le désert et retrouva l'oasis assez facilement. Ainsi après une semaine, il était à nouveau devant le puits qui l'intriguait encore plus qu'avant. En-dessous du symbole, comme il l'avait deviné d'après la photographie sur son téléphone portable, il y avait des lettres grecques très petites et qu'il n'avait pas vu la première fois. Il les lut une à une grâce à la loupe et les recopiait dans son journal. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il relût les lettre dans l'ordre et traduisit ainsi dans son journal :  
" Dans l'eau est le secret "  
Nate se demanda d'abord ce que cette inscription pouvait signifier. Il se dit que ça ne le mènera peut-être nulle part alors qu'il était retourné ici au péril de sa vie et qu'il se savait toujours poursuivi... Il pensa alors que l'eau pouvait être la mer, l'océan et se dit qu'il était très certainement au mauvais endroit puis se rappela que même si le puits était maintenant asséché, au temps de Drake il y a des chances qu'il soit rempli d'eau. Il tenta de remonter le seau en premier mais celui-ci n'était plus attaché à la corde qui avait dû se rompre. Nate se mît en quête d'une corde et fouilla le sac de Sully en espérant que son ami ait pensé à acheter une corde ou à mettre celle qu'Elena avait prise dans l'hydravion et qu'elle avait gardé dans son sac dans le sien quand il avait abandonné le sac d'Elena lors de l'embuscade. Nate trouva la corde et l'attacha à un palmier tout proche puis après avoir vérifié qu'elle tiendrait, il descendit en rappel au fond du puits. Arrivé au fond, il entreprit d'abord de fouiller le seau mais ne trouva que du sable ou au mieux de la boue... Nathan ne renonce pourtant pas et voit qu'il reste un tout petit peu d'eau dans un coin du puits. Il fouille l'eau mais ne trouvant rien, il ramassa le peu d'eau dans ses mains et verse le contenu dans sa gourde. Il recommence une seconde fois avec l'eau qu'il avait laissé couler la première fois mais la boit cette fois-ci. Il a alors un vertige et sans fermer les yeux, il vit que l'eau envahissait sa vision...

Le désert brûlant s'était effacé, Drake avait devant ses yeux un tas de coquillages qui formaient avec des rocs blancs une immense cité. Nate sentait que la cité était sous l'eau mais il n'était pas mouillé. Il contemplait juste la ville comme s'il était un poisson. Son hallucination dura plusieurs longues minutes puis il revint à la réalité très soudainement. Le rêve dans lequel il venait d'être plongé se diluait dans son esprit en se fixant dans son esprit et sa mémoire. Nate reprit ensuite vite ses esprits et il remarqua alors que toute l'eau du puits avait disparu ce qu'il trouvait très étrange. Nate prit sa lampe torche frontale avec laquelle il s'était équipé avant de descendre. Il balaya ainsi l'obscurité en inclinant sa tête et vit une pierre noire bleuté ensevelie dans le sable jaune. Il la déterra et l'examina sans trop savoir pourquoi. En enlevant le sable avec ses doigts, Drake sentit que la pierre n'était pas plate mais gravée avec des signes aussi noirs que la pierre. Il la glissa dans son sac espérant identifier et déchiffrer les signes sur la pierre plus tard. Il remonta ensuite à la surface aidé de prises dans le puits et de la corde.  
Quand il arriva à la surface, il eut la très désagréable surprise de voir que l'oasis avait été envahi...

«Merde! S'exclama-t-il tout bas.»

Drake hésita à attendre qu'ils partent avant de sortir mais se dit qu'ils ne partiraient peut-être pas avant longtemps surtout s'ils savaient qu'il était ici et peut-être même au fond de ce puits… Nate chercha à voir si le sac de Sullivan était toujours là où il l'avait laissé mais ce n'était pas le cas, Nate vit qu'un garde le tenait à l'écart du puits. Drake entendit des pas et vit un des gardes approcher. Il redescendit de quelques prises - en fait des entailles dues à des éboulements de pierres. Il entendit ensuite leur conversation :

« Le chef pense que Drake s'est enfui. Apparemment le sac qu'on a trouvé ne serait pas à lui…

- Et qu'en est-il de sa première idée? Qu'il serait tapi au fond de ce puits?

- J'en sais rien mais il a rien dit à ce sujet alors tu ne peux pas te la couler douce si c'était ta question…»

L'homme repartit ensuite et Nate après qu'il ait vérifié que personne d'autre ne venait vers eux remonta à la surface et étouffa le garde qui s'écroula au sol. Nathan sortit ensuite du puits et tordit le cou d'un autre homme qui approchait et venait de le repérer. Nate récupéra les cartouches des deux hommes et rechargea son arme. Il vit ensuite que le sac de Sullivan était très bien gardé même trop… Nathan décida de l'abandonner là et partit dans la direction opposée. Il rencontra d'autres gardes qu'il tua de loin dès qu'il les voyait. Il sortit ainsi de l'oasis et se retrouva donc de nouveau dans le désert. C'était à nouveau la nuit et Nate choisit de partir vers le sud qui était plus près. Il chercha donc l'étoile polaire et prit la direction opposée. Il marcha ensuite deux jours mais sans eau ni vivres, il s'évanouit dans le désert…

Cinq heures plus tard, Nathan se réveilla dans un lit de paille dans une maison. Il se redressa car il était allongé et vit le villageois qui l'avait repéré gisant dans le désert lorsqu'il avait voulu aller dans le désert pour voir d'où venaient les coups de feu qu'il entendait. Quand Nate se leva et reprit ses esprits, il se souvint de la fusillade et comprit qu'il devait très vite repartir pour que le village ne soit pas attaqué. Le villageois le lui expliqua quand il le vit se lever. Il parlait uniquement en arabe mais Nate comprit l'essentiel de son discours et sut se faire comprendre quand il expliqua qu'il devait retourner à Téhéran pour rentrer aux Etats-Unis. Par chance, le villageois connaissait un commerçant exerçant à Téhéran actuellement au village. Nate le remerciât puis ils sortirent hors de la maison qui était en fait plus une cabane rudimentaire et la plus belle du village. Ils arrivèrent à un bazar et un homme qui rien qu'avec ses habits semblait plus important que les autres villageois. Nate et son sauveur avancèrent justement vers lui et les deux iraniens discutèrent pendant que Drake regardait ce qu'il y avait sur les étals : de la nourriture principalement, de la poterie et d'autres marchandises plus chères comme des tapies que Nate regardait de près admiratif des motifs. De là, il vit, alors que les deux hommes discutaient toujours une voiture avec une plaque anglaise qui roulait dans la rue. Il s'accroupit derrière un cageot et entendit une portière s'ouvrir et un homme à l'accent anglais demander en arabe, certainement à un passant, s'il n'aurait pas vu un américain. Le passant semblait ne pas l'avoir vu mais un autre répondit que si qu'un villageois en avait recueilli un. Il montra où était la cabane de l'iranien qui lui était venu en aide. Nathan entendit ensuite l'anglais dire dans sa langue au téléphone que Drake avait été trouvé dans un village. Nate pensa qu'il n'avait pas d'armes et qu'il ferait mieux de se cacher mais aussi que les anglais pourraient détruire les maisons et tuer les villageois. Il devait vite fuir d'ici avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Nate se releva après avoir entendu la voiture redémarrer et expliqua en arabe aux deux hommes qu'il devait faire vite. Le commerçant dit ensuite toujours en arabe que sa voiture était à l'autre bout du village. Ils allèrent ainsi directement vers leur voiture. Mais si la voiture des anglais avait redémarré, elle avait laissé des hommes dans la rue pour interroger le passant qui les avait renseignés. Ils le repérèrent dès qu'il se leva et sortirent tout de suite leurs armes en avançant vers l'étal. Nate entendit des pas se rapprocher et le bruit du chargeur de leurs armes. Il plongea juste à temps à terre en sautant sur les deux hommes pour les protéger. Le coup de feu passa juste au-dessus de leurs têtes et cassa une poterie sur une table en bois. Il hurla de courir en arabe et ils le firent sans discuter. Les anglais tirèrent sur eux et principalement sur Nate mais ce dernier parvint à esquiver leurs tirs et ils se réfugièrent dans une maison qui était sur leur route. Les anglais attendirent du renfort à l'extérieur et encerclèrent la maison mais celle-ci était celle du marchand et il y avait un escalier et une cave qui servait d'entrepôt qui débouchait sur le bazar, ils revinrent donc sur leurs pas sans que les anglais s'en rendent compte, ils repartirent vers la voiture du négociant le plus vite possible. Plus loin, ils virent une maison brûler puis une seconde et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Nate pour comprendre qui en était responsable et pourquoi. A voir la tête de ses compagnons, Nathan comprit qu'eux aussi savaient ce qui s'était passé mais ils continuèrent tout de même de courir sans se retourner. Nate comprit que les autres anglais étaient arrivés quand il entendit une fusillade derrière lui et que d'autres maisons brûlaient.

Il força alors l'allure mais ses deux compagnons portaient des robes et eurent du mal à le suivre. Nate ralentit pour les laisser passer devant et les couvrir en cas de besoin. Il sut sans se retourner que les anglais avaient retrouvés sa trace et se rapprochaient. Nate tourna alors à côté pour qu'ils le suivent et pas les deux iraniens. Fonçant pour leur laisser du temps, Nate se dirigea vers une petite rue du souk du village. Ses ennemis le poursuivirent comme il l'attendait et ils le cernèrent mais heureusement ils étaient seulement trois à l'avoir repéré. Ils continua de courir dans cette rue en esquivant les tirs des pistolets derrière lui jusqu'à arriver au fond de la rue qui se terminait dans une impasse.  
« Merde! S'exclama Drake avant de se retourner pour voir ses ennemis avancer vers lui en souriant, sachant qu'il était piégé. » Nate observa tous les murs dans l'espoir de trouver des prises solides mais il savait aussi bien qu'eux qu'ils le descendraient avant qu'il soit à l'abri. Et il était seul, personne n'était là pour le couvrir contrairement à la dernière fois. Nate se décida alors à attaquer en premier et saura sur le garde de gauche, lui tordant le poignet pour lui arracher son arme puis lui envoyant un coup de pied pour le pousser vers le mur. Il vérifia le chargeur qui était déjà enclenché et tira sur les deux autres gardes puis sur celui qui, remit de son coup, revenait à la charge. Nate envoya une balle dans son ventre visant le cœur puis laissant les hommes de mains à l'agonie, il tenta d'escalader la façade pour ne pas avoir à revenir sur ses pas. Il y parvint lentement mais sans attirer l'attention. De là-haut, il vit la sortie du village et se dirigea vers la voiture qui l'attendait et son chauffeur à travers les toits pendant quelques mètres puis il sauta, surprenant ainsi les gardes au pied du mur. Il claqua leurs têtes contre le mur puis se mit à courir en entendant d'autres gardes plus loin. Il arriva sans être vu à rejoindre la voiture et par des gestes tenta de faire comprendre aux deux iraniens qu'ils devaient démarrer immédiatement mais sans grands résultats. Il fut obligé d'attendre d'être à leur hauteur pour leur dire en arabe de démarrer. Le commerçant alluma alors le moteur de la voiture. Le capot fuma et Nate sut que ce n'était pas bon du tout... Heureusement elle démarra quand même et Nate monta après avoir tiré un coup de feu pour que ses poursuivants quittent le village au lieu de le détruire et massacrer des innocents. Il se rappelait encore trop bien du massacre au village tibétain pour accepter une telle chose à nouveau. Nate boucla sa ceinture en regardant dans les fumées s'élever au loin et il se dit qu'il était trop tard pour y croire. Cette vision de feu lui rappela ce qu'ils pouvaient faire de terrible ces gens aveuglés et rendus fous par le besoin de pouvoir et il se demanda si la vision d'un simple rêve valait la peine de tant de malheurs...


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

« Et donc comment tu t'es enfoui de ce mérdier, Nate?  
- Bah comme d'hab. En tuant tout le monde et en détruisant un village...  
- Si mal que ça? Et tu as trouvé quoi alors dans cet oasis?  
- Je suis descendu dans le puits et là j'ai trouvé une sorte de pierre.  
- Une pierre?! Mais c'est encore pire qu'un symbole!  
- C'est pas une pierre ordinaire Sully. Mais je sais pas trop ce que c'est. J'ai juste eu une sorte de vision...  
- Une vision? Est-ce que tu crois pas que tu délirais plutôt? C'était stupide de retourner dans ce désert, Nate !  
- Je suis pas fou et j'étais pas assoiffé. En plus c'était la nuit. Et après ce qu'on a déjà vécu je ne vois pas ce qui peut sembler anormal, Sully.  
- Ouais t'as pas tort sur ce coup-là. Bon d'accord, disons que t'as pas pris ces risques pour rien... Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?  
- Prendre un avion et vous rejoindre. Comment va Elena en fait?  
- Beaucoup mieux. Elle est encore à l'hôpital mais elle va bientôt pouvoir sortir. Tu veux lui parler? Lui raconter toi-même ce que t'as foutu?  
- Non. Enfin je veux dire que je veux la laisser tranquille, hors de toute cette affaire. Ne lui en parles pas toi non plus. Je le ferai quand je serai de retour comme ça elle pourra s'en prendre à moi au lieu de s'en prendre à toi, Nate entendit Victor Sullivan rigoler à l'autre bout de la ligne téléphonique puis reprendre d'une voix plus sérieuse.  
- Bon je vais te laisser. Je lui dirai juste que tu vas bien.  
- Ok... Dis-lui aussi que je l'aime et que je reviens vite.  
- Ça je l'aurai parié. Crains rien je lui passerai le message. Et bonne chance au fait.  
- Ouais je crois que je vais en avoir besoin d'ailleurs, marmonna Drake.  
- Quoi?  
- Je parie que c'est pour moi...  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Nate.  
- Je dois te laisser Sully. J'ai de la compagnie...  
- Nate... Nate? Oh merde il a raccroché.»  
Victor Sullivan referma son téléphone puis le mit dans la poche de sa veste. Il entra ensuite dans la chambre d'hôpital d'Elena Fisher.  
« Comment il va? Demanda Elena.  
- Bien répondit Sully en allant s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit.  
- Arrête avec ça Sullivan si tout allait bien, il serait là depuis longtemps.  
- Disons qu'il a eu un ou deux contretemps. Ne m'oblige pas à te raconter des salades.  
- C'est la vérité que je veux. Il t'a rien raconté ou il t'a demandé de rien dire?  
- Tu lui demanderas quand il sera là.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?  
- Ce qui fait toujours à mon avis...  
- Foncer en plein danger seul contre une centaine d'ennemis?  
- On va dire ça comme ça… Il ne m'a pas donné de détails de toute façon.  
- C'est ça... Ironisa Elena.  
- Eh c'est vrai j'en sais pas plus! Mais il m'a laissé un message pour toi : il dit qu'il rentre bientôt et puis qu'il t'aime. Je crois que ça veut dire que tu lui manques, fit Sully en esquissant un sourire. »  
Elena soupira mais elle était surtout inquiète pour lui et même si elle le connaissait bien, elle savait aussi qu'il était seul et loin d'eux et savoir que c'était sa faute l'énervait plus même que le fait qu'il poursuive une fois de plus une quête stupide de Sir Francis Drake...

…

En Iran, à Téhéran, dans la chambre d'hôtel que le commerçant qui l'avait conduit ici lui avait payé, Nate éteignit son téléphone et le mit dans sa sacoche puis il s'assura qu'il avait bien l'arme qu'il avait pris lors de la fusillade au village où il avait failli y rester. L'arme était un petit pistolet, c'était un désert 5 qui pouvait donc lui être très utile mais à courte durée. De plus il n'avait aucune munition... Il entendit les pas qu'il entendait depuis deux minutes alors qu'il était encore au téléphone en train de parler à Sully. Nate vérifia que son arme était chargée puis il entendit des grands coups dans la porte. Espérant qu'elle tiendrait il attendît sans bouger mais en visant la porte avec le viseur de son désert. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : la porte fut défoncée par leurs coups au bout de quelques secondes seulement.  
« Oh non! S'écria Drake.  
- Attrapez-le, hurla le chef.  
- C'est pas vrai, je croyais que vous surveilliez l'ambassade! Leur lança Nate en roulant par terre pour se mettre à couvert derrière une table qu'il renversa en même temps avec ses pieds.»  
Ils ne répondirent pas mais ouvrirent le feu. Nate tira et tua du premier coup trois hommes puis un dernier qui venait d'entrer à son tour. Les autres qui le suivaient, ne sachant pas qu'il ne lui restait qu'une seule balle. Nate de relevait pour prendre les armes et munitions par terre dans la chambre quand il entendit d'autres pas bien plus forts. Il se jeta à terre et ramassa le plus vite possible un AK 47 et un 9 mm ainsi que les munitions du pistolet. Il venait juste de recharger le 9 mm quand apparut à la porte un de ces géants dont il avait tant horreur.  
« Oh non pas ça, dit-il avant de courir vers la fenêtre et de tenter de l'ouvrir.»  
Malheureusement celle-ci était bloquée, Nate tira mais à côté car il tremblait et le géant le prit par le col et l'envoya valser à travers la fenêtre qui se brisa sous le choc. Nate en profita pour prendre une prise sur le rebord de la fenêtre voisine et de là, il fit basculer la brute en tirant sur sa veste. L'autre, ne s'y attendant pas n'eut pas le temps de se retourner et tomba par terre. Il prit son arme et tira sur Nate ce qui l'obligea à changer de prise. Il escalada ainsi les rebords des fenêtres puis les briques pour redescendre.

Des gardes qui étaient devant l'immeuble qui abritait l'hôtel voulurent le retarder mais Nate avant même de les voir avancer vers lui, Nate, dès qu'il se lâcha du rebord de la fenêtre du 1er étage, il se mit à couvert derrière une benne à ordure. De là, il tira sur les gardes pour ensuite, après avoir pris plus de monitions pour son AK 47, retourner dans la rue. Il passa d'abord discrètement mais au bout de quelques secondes, un des gardes en haut de l'hôtel le repéra. Il tira sur Nathan avec sa mitraillette alors que ce dernier ayant déjà repéré le tireur roula et alla ainsi se réfugier derrière un tas de tonneaux devant une maison. Hors de portée de tir, le garde posté sur le toit cessa ses tirs et avertit à l'aide d'un talkie-walkie - ainsi sans que Nate s'en rende compte - ses supérieurs la position de Drake. Nathan n'ayant rien vu se déplaça le plus discrètement possible en se collant au mur de la maison et en le longeant prit une route latérale sur sa droite. Là, se croyant en sécurité, il sortit de sa sacoche la carte qu'il avait achetée dès son arrivée en Iran; par chance, elle contenait une carte de Téhéran. Nate étant déjà allé à l'aéroport de la ville savait où il se trouvait sur la carte et ne prit pas longtemps pour trouver l'itinéraire qu'il devait prendre à présent. Même s'il ne l'avait pas explicitement dit à Victor Sullivan, Drake savait depuis le début qu'il allait devoir embarquer clandestinement dans un avion en partance pour les États-Unis. Ce faisant depuis la veille qu'il était rentré à Téhéran il n'avait cessé de chercher comment et de se préparer à se battre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il espérait qu'arrivé aux États-Unis en montrant sa carte d'identité, qu'il avait heureusement toujours sur lui, on ne lui en voudrait pas de s'être invité à bord. Et que si jamais ce n'était pas le cas qu'Elena et sa reconnue mondiale l'aiderait à se sortir de ce mauvais pas même s'il espérait encore pouvoir ne pas la mêler à tout ça plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Nate en était là de ses réflexions quand il entendit une détonation. Il sentit ensuite une balle frôler son oreille. Nate regarda d'où venaient la balle et vit un homme en noir sur un toit tout proche. Il courut le plus vite qu'il pût pour ne pas laisser le temps au tireur de le suivre au viseur. Il arriva ensuite à un croisement et voyant que des gars armés arrivaient d'un côté de la rue il se dirigea vers l'autre côté. Nate esquiva leurs tirs tout en ripostant du mieux qu'il pût jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture de type jeep déboule à son tour. Nate força alors l'allure et la rue débouchant sur une place publique pleine de gens, il se fraya un chemin parmi les passants et il se mêla ainsi à la foule faisant perde quelques perdre quelques secondes précieuses qui permirent à Nate de reprendre quelque peu son souffle. Il voulut sortir la carte de sa sacoche pour se repérer dans la ville mais alors qu'il fouillait sa sacoche, Nate vit des hommes, semblables à ceux qui le suivaient depuis son arrivée à Téhéran, sortir de pratiquement tous les côtés et l'encerclaient. Voyant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une issue possible, Drake courut vers cette petite rue et très étonné de ne pas être suivi, il ne ralentit pas pour autant. Nate n'entendit plus au bout d'un certain temps les anglais derrière lui et plus il s'éloignait de la place plus il n'entendait plus rien en fait. Il continua de courir sachant qu'il devait garder la distance la plus grande possible entre lui et ses poursuivants. Soudain le silence fut rompu, Drake leva les yeux dès que ses oreilles perçurent le grondement de l'avion qui décollait au-dessus de sa tête. Nate sourit et se dit que la chance était peut-être à nouveau avec lui et reprenant ainsi espoir, il parcourut le reste de la rue qui malgré son étroitesse était assez longue et arriva à terme à un grillage. Derrière celui-ci Nathan vit des avions de toutes tailles prêts à décoller.

« Bon au moins plus besoin de trouver la sortie de ce fichu pays! Se dit Drake»

Il n'y avait pas de gardes apparents; en tout cas pas devant ou derrière le grillage. Nate entreprit alors l'escalade du grillage et arriva sur une piste de décollage. Les avions qui décollaient d'ici devaient certainement être des avions marchands car la piste était remplie de containers de toutes sortes. Il se fraya un chemin entre les rangées de containers. Il eut l'impression d'être suivi mais que ce soit devant lui ou derrière lui il ne vit personne. Nate continua donc de marcher en regardant les destinations des containers pour trouver un avion en partance pour les États-Unis qui serait son billet de retour. Il vit alors un gros cargo décoller et surtout l'entendit. Il se boucha les oreilles en se cachant entre deux containers pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Nate n'attira pas leur attention mais en reculant il se mit à découvert pour le snipper qui était poste sur une pile de containers plus loin. Voyant et sentant le laser qui le visait, Nate roula sur le côté pour esquiver le coup. Il se retourna et courut dans l'autre sens pour se mettre à couvert derrière un grand container. Nate pends être ainsi hors de danger mais il remarqua bientôt un autre laser à ses pieds. Drake sauta immédiatement au-dessus du container puis retomba par terre. Les deux lasers le suivirent et un troisièmement visant directement la tête de Drake apparut. Il se coucha à terre puis se releva et courut le plus vite qu'il pût. Les lasers tous derrière lui à présent il parvint à rejoindre la piste pour être assez loin des snippers afin d'obliger les tireurs à se déplacer. Nathan Drake comptait sur ce temps-là pour prendre un avion et décoller. Les snippers hors-jeu il n'était pas hors de danger pour autant. Il vit un avion un peu plus loin et se dirigea vers lui espérant qu'il y aurait des gens et que les anglais ne le suivent pas jusque là-bas. Nathan en marchant ne vit pas que sur les containers à côté de lui, les britanniques le suivaient toujours. Ils tirèrent sur lui et le blessèrent à l'épaule. Nate roula sur le côté et en se serrant l'épaule brûlée il se réfugia dans un container ouvert. Cet arrêt permit aux snippers de le rattraper. Nate vit les lasers le toucher et sortit très vite du container, toujours en se massant l'épaule. Il en sortir juste à temps et fut projeté à plusieurs mètres devant lui par le choc de l'explosion du container. Nate n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que les britanniques avaient fait exploser le container avec une roquette. Heureusement pour lui, si les lasers le suivaient toujours ainsi que de nombreux anciens hommes de mains de Marlow, l'explosion lui avait fait gagner quelques mètres et l'avait rapproché de l'avion. Il vit alors que l'avion était prêt à décoller. Nate continua de courir surtout que derrière lui, les anglais le poursuivaient toujours le forçant à avancer vers l'avion. Il vit que cet avion était américain car Un autre snipper fit alors son apparition devant lui. Le laser le toucha et Nate voulut se retourner pour lui échapper mais des hommes en costume et armés avançaient vers lui. Il s'arrêta et recula. En face de lui, un homme en costume qui ne portait pas d'armes visibles marchait vers lui alors que les autres avaient levés leurs armes sur lui.  
« Monsieur Drake, dit-il, vous n'allez pas nous quitter si vite j'espère.  
- J'dois prendre un avion, désolé.  
- Oh mais je ne veux pas vous retenir. Vous avez juste quelque chose qui pourrai bien m'intéresser.  
- Je ne vous pas quoi.  
- Ne jouez pas à ce jeu Drake. Vous êtes partis sans ça, ajouta celui qui devait être le chef en envoyant aux pieds de Nate le sac de Sullivan, c'est dommage que rien n'ait été intéressant là-dedans. Vous seriez partis plus tôt. Qu'avez-vous trouvés dans ce puits?  
- Rien du tout.  
- C'est faux. Vous auriez pris le risque de récupérer ceci sinon.  
- J'aurai pris le risque de mourir sinon.  
- Je répète ma question : que trimbalez-vous dans votre sacoche et qui semble si lourd?»  
Nate portait depuis si longtemps la pierre dans sa sacoche qu'il ne la trouvait plus si lourde mais elle devait quand même le handicaper et être visible. Surtout que Nate avait pensé à ramasser une seconde pierre noire elle aussi dans le village juste avant d'embarquer dans la voiture alors que les anglais brûlaient des maisons à l'autre bout du village. C'est cette pierre qui était basique et sans valeur que Nate sortit de sa sacoche et la tenant dans sa paumé de main qu'il leva vers le haut, Nate dit :  
« C'est tout ce que j'ai là-dedans. J'ai trouvé que de la rocaille dans ce désert. Déçu?  
- Pas du tout puisque c'est ce que je cherchais à vrai dire. Merci de me la donner calmement. Vous pourrez rentrer chez vous après-ça.»  
Nate lança la pierre en souriant et en se demandant si le chef bluffait, mentait ou s'il cherchait vraiment cette pierre et qu'elle avait donc soit une réelle valeur soit un intérêt comme un artéfact ou quelque chose du genre. Et si c'était le cas il n'aurait pas pris des risques pareils et abandonné Elena et Sully pour de la "rocaille" comme le lui avait dit son ami au téléphone un peu moins d'une heure plus tôt. L'homme, ramassa la pierre et l'examina rapidement mais il devait savoir que rien n'était visible dessus car il ordonna à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes et Nate entra dans l'avion, refermant très vite le sas au cas où le chef des anglais n'était pas tout à fait sincère ou s'il se rendait compte de la supercherie...  
Drake se dit que de toute façon maintenant il leur avait vraiment échappé et qu'il rentrait enfin aux Etats-Unis.

« Adieu l'Iran, pensa-t-il.»  
Nate soupira et avança dans le sas qui était obscur et silencieux. Encore plus que dans l'aéroport, dans le labyrinthe des containers, il eut l'impression d'être plongé en pleine nuit. Nathan voulut allumer sa lampe torche pour trouver un endroit où se cacher durant le vol mais la lumière du sas s'alluma avant. Nate comprit tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème. Il songea alors que ça n'avait pas été si difficile au fond de monter à bord ou de les semer dans la ville. Il voulait encore croire à sa chance et espérait qu'elle allait encore lui sourire dans cet avion mais intérieurement il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que c'était trop facile... Cette réflexion ne dura qu'à peine un quart de seconde. Nate y vit ensuite plus clair alors que ses yeux s'adaptaient à la lumière : dans le sas étaient disposées des caisses, des véhicules blindés. Il vit alors des hommes armés sortirent de nulle part et l'encerclèrent avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste. Nathan Drake s'exclama alors une de ses phrases favorites dans de telles conditions, conditions qui devenaient assez fréquentes pour lui...  
« Merde, c'est pas vrai!»


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Piégé, s'évader. **

Les hommes armés levèrent leurs armes sur Nate. Drake roula sur le côté se cachant ainsi derrière une caisse d'explosifs. Là, il sortit très vite son arme à feu qu'il venait juste de remettre dans sa ceinture. Il la chargea, puis, toujours à couvert, il tira vers les hommes qui visaient sa cachette. Le tir de Nate fut le premier à retentir. Drake continua de tirer sur les nombreux hommes qui ne cessaient pas de tirer tous en même temps sur les boîtes devant lui. Nate tua plusieurs hommes mais pas assez pour prendre l'avantage, il se recroquevilla derrière son abri pour recharger l'arme qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il ne vit pas, ainsi, ce que faisaient ses ennemis durant ce court laps de temps, à peine cinq secondes car Nate savait que toutes les secondes comptaient s'il voulait survivre... Néanmoins cela suffit à un homme pour se faufiler derrière Drake sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et alors que Nate recommençait à tirer sur ses ennemis qui n'avaient pas cessé de tirer et avaient déjà fait exploser deux caisses de bois après leur série de coups de feu sans interruption. Nate tirait à l'aveugle dans le seul but de les ralentir. Il utilisait sa mitraillette depuis qu'il n'avait plus de munitions pour son pistolet. Il sentit la dernière caisse qui l'abritait céder et ne comprit pas pourquoi les hommes ne l'abattaient pas maintenant qu'il était à découvert. Puis il sentit un coup dans le haut de sa tête, il tomba à terre sur le coup. Son crâne lui faisait très mal. Nate fut retourné par l'homme qui venait de l'assommer avec un extincteur, qu'il tenait d'ailleurs toujours dans sa main. Il posa l'extincteur à ses pieds et le laissa rouler alors qu'il tâtait le pouls de Nate. Il parla aux autres mais Nate n'entendit pas ce qu'il disait. Il sentit son esprit s'égarer et les ténèbres le submerger...

Nate reprit conscience quelques heures plus tard. Il entendit d'abord des voix, des murmures. C'était de l'anglais et Nate crut être enfin sauvé en entendant sa langue puis alors qu'il cherchait à se souvenir où il était en remettant ses pensées à l'ordre, il se rappela le piège dans lequel il était tombé comme un idiot. Il se remémora la bataille qu'il venait de mener. Il se souvint ensuite de ce qu'il avait vu en dernier, l'homme qui l'avait assommé, souriant avec cet extincteur dans ses mains. Nate se rappela alors le coup qu'il avait reçu et donc son mal de crâne qui, il s'en rendit compte très vite, le faisait encore souffrir. Nate voulut masser son crâne pour se soulager mais il n'y parvint pas : ses mains étaient liées derrière son dos. C'est à ce moment que Nate ouvrit les yeux. Il vit alors qu'il était enfermé dans une minuscule cabine. Il tourna la tête sans pouvoir bouger la chaise à laquelle il était malgré ses efforts, il vit alors depuis le hublot les nuages et comprit qu'ils devaient voler depuis longtemps et donc qu'il avait été dans les vapes depuis plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait. Et qu'ils devaient avoir décollé depuis très longtemps. Ils étaient surement loin de l'Iran à présent mais sûrement pas en route pour les États-Unis. Nate était prêt à parier que les hommes qui l'avaient assommé ne l'avaient pas pris pour un clandestin. Ils l'attendaient... Et il s'était livré à eux. Au moins ils ne l'avaient pas descendu. Ou ils attendaient le meilleur moment. Pourquoi pas quand il était inconscient? Nate entendit le bruit des murmures derrière sa porte s'intensifier puis la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit. Nate tourna sa tête vers les hommes qui entrèrent. En tête du groupe, il reconnut l'homme en costume cravate qui lui avait parlé juste avant de le laisser prendre cet avion et qui lui avait demandé la pierre qu'il avait trouvé dans le puits de l'oasis. Nate se souvint alors de tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis son arrivée en Iran. Ainsi que de ce qu'il avait dit à Sullivan. Il allait encore être retardé. Sully et Elena devaient se demander où il était et s'inquiéter. Mais en même temps il avait essayé de dire à Victor Sullivan qu'il n'était pas prêt à partir les rejoindre. Ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'il avait compris le message.

« Eh bien Monsieur Drake, n'avais-je pas raison? Vous avez pris votre avion.

- Enfoiré, lui lança Drake, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez au juste?

- Vous vous demandez pourquoi on ne vous a pas tué? Ce serait stupide de se débarrasser de vous voyons. Marlow vous tenait en estime, voyez-vous. Vous n'êtes peut-être qu'un menteur et un gêneur mais vous êtes utiles. Vous seriez mort depuis longtemps dans le cas contraire.

- Je vais vous gêner encore un peu. Je ne sais pas ce que vous mijotez mais ce sera sans moi.

- Mais c'est vous qui mijotez quelque chose voyons. En fait merci pour ce cadeau. Cette roche est plus précieuse que vous ne devez le penser. Si vous nous l'aviez cédé plus vite vous n'auriez peut-être pas dû nous forcer à détruire ce village. C'est regrettable.

- Je suis sûr que vous ne le regrettez pas. Mais vous allez regretter de m'avoir laissé en vie par contre.

- Ne dites pas ça ou vous allez devoir me contraindre à vous descendre sur le champ.

- Vous devrez le faire, pourquoi pas maintenant?

- Ne jouez pas à ce jeu-là avec moi. Et soyez plus enclin à nous aider la prochaine fois, déclara ce chef en quittant la cabine.»

Avec cette conversation, Nate comprit deux choses : d'abord quelqu'un avait bien repris l'organisation de Marlow et il semblait aussi coriace et tenace qu'elle et il voulait surtout se venger. Ensuite, ils avaient besoin de lui vivant et il ne devait donc pas s'attendre à mourir dans un avenir proche ce qui le rassurait. Nate se dit alors que cela expliquait sa survie durant la course-poursuite dans Téhéran et lors de la fusillade dans la soute de l'avion. Ils l'avaient mené en plein dans leur piège sans qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit. Ils devaient sûrement avoir une bonne raison pour ça, se dit-il. Il comprit alors que les anglais voulaient le capturer et quoi de mieux qu'un avion pour le garder à l'œil?

« Je dois sortir d'ici, songea-t-il, c'est ma seule chance de m'en sortir...»

Nate réfléchit alors à comment il allait bien pouvoir s'échapper. Il essaya d'enlever ses liens sans succès et parvint quand même à bouger sa chaise. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il allait devoir s'en satisfaire. Nate se balança avec ses pieds sur le mur du hublot. Cela ne servit qu'à attirer l'attention du garde de sa cabine mais c'est bien ce que voulait Nate. Le garde se leva et déverrouilla la porte puis ouvrit la poignée, arme levée et chargée. Il n'a pas le temps de tirer ni d'ouvrir la porte en entier que celle-ci de refermait déjà sur lui, poussée par les pieds de Nate. Le garde s'écroula à terre, assommé par la porte qui l'avait claqué contre le mur. Nate soulève ensuite sa chaise avec ses mains et se relève pour marcher en ayant toujours ses mains attachés derrière son dos. Il avança ainsi jusqu'à la porte, ouverte en grand à présent. Mais l'homme assommé n'était pas le seul garde et un de ses collègues arriva alors voulant refermer la porte. Quand il vit le garde de la cabine à terre, il s'agenouilla pour vérifier son pouls. Nate en profita pour lever sa chaise et abattre les pieds sur sa nouvelle cible. Nate coinça alors la tête de l'homme entre les pieds avant de la chaise. Il lui demanda alors le couteau visible sur sa ceinture. L'homme ne le lui donna pas et se moqua de lui mais Nate lui donna un coup de pied en pleine face et l'homme, tremblant, obéit. Nate prit le couteau avec son pied et l'envoya glisser derrière la chaise, il récupéra alors le couteau avec la main qu'il avait déjà libéré de ses liens. Il trancha ses autres liens et puis, menaçant sa victime avec la lame, il demanda au garde allongé devant lui où étaient sa sacoche et ses armes. L'homme ne voulut dans un premier temps ne pas lui répondre mais dit, après qu'un peu de sang ait coulé sur son cou, que c'était le "patron" qui les avait dans sa cabine. Drake sortit alors de la sienne et avança dans les coursives de l'avion discrètement, sans se faire remarquer, étouffant quelques gardes au passage. Il arriva devant la cabine principale et la mieux gardée, Nate, qui avait pris un pistolet sur un des gardes qu'il avait étouffé. Le mettant sur silencieux et restant caché dans l'ombre du couloir, il tira, visant la poitrine du garde de gauche. Celui-ci s'écroula sur le coup. L'autre garde sortit son arme et tira vers Nate, ratant le chasseur de trésor d'accueil peine quelques centimètres. Nate visa juste et le second garde tomba à son tour sa main sur sa poitrine sanguinolente. Nate ramassa leurs armes qui étaient des gros calibres et les remercia dans le vide. Il entra ensuite en défonçant la porte. À l'intérieur, Nate vit, posées une table, sa sacoche mais pas sa ceinture de munitions ni ses armes. Il ramassa la sacoche qu'il ouvrit pour en vérifier le contenu : la vraie pierre qu'il avait trouvée dans le puits y était toujours. Il se félicita de les avoir si facilement trompés puis rattacha la sacoche à sa ceinture. Il remarqua ensuite que d'autres documents étaient éparpillés sur la table. Vérifiant que personne n'arrivait il prit le risque de les consulter et il hésita à les emporter avec lui mais il ne savait pas où les mettre. Il les lut donc uniquement puis sortit de la cabine avec son seul couteau car les trois armes qu'il avait pu ramassé n'avaient toutes plus de munitions. Il entra dans une autre cabine de passagers remplie de sièges. Les gardes sont assoupis et somnolents. Nate essaya de passer inaperçu en se faisant le plus discret possible. Il remarqua alors dans la cabine une porte de secours et juste à côté un parachute mais juste à côté de la porte, il y avait deux gardes en alerte. Nate recula aussi silencieusement qu'il avait avancé dans la cabine. Il se cacha derrière la porte de la cabine qu'il ferma et lança son couteau vers le fond de la coursive. Le bruit métallique réveilla les gardes et la moitié d'entre eux au moins allèrent dans le couloir voir ce qui avait provoqué ce bruit. Nate attendit qu'ils passent la porte et se glissa à nouveau dans la cabine, enfermant les gardes hors du couloir. Les autres gardes restant étaient ceux qui venaient de se réveiller et ne lui posèrent pas beaucoup de problèmes, très vite assommés sous ses coups de poing. Nate détacha ensuite le parachute de son support et l'enfilait quand la porte qu'il n'avait pas verrouillée, celle menant au cockpit, s'ouvrit brusquement. Nate se retourna et vit le copilote et le chef de ses ennemis entrer dans la cabine. Le chef sortit son pistolet et visa l'épaule de Drake pour ne pas le tuer. Nate s'écarta de la porte juste à temps et serra la ceinture du parachute en même temps. Il donna ensuite un coup de pied dans la porte qui était à présent entrebâillée, ouverte par la balle qui avait touché la poignée et qui visait Nate. La porte céda et s'ouvrit complètement. Nate avança, vérifia son parachute et tout en pensant à Sully et Elena qui l'attendaient et devaient s'inquiéter pour lui, il sauta dans le vide...

…

«Nate? Demanda la voix familière de Sullivan

- Il se réveille enfin, ajouta celle d'Elena.»

Drake ouvrit les yeux et vit Elena et Sully à côté de lui dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il était allongé dans un lit médical aux côtés d'Elena. Il voulut se lever mais il devait être encore très fatigué car il n'y parvint pas, il fit bouger ses doigts et serra la main de la jeune femme. Il essaya de se souvenir de quelque chose mais il trouvait cette scène trop parfaite. Ses derniers souvenirs étaient le vertige qu'il avait ressenti avant de sauter, le coup de feu qui l'avait manqué de peu et acquit touché son parachute et celui qui ne l'avait pas raté, la balle entrant dans son épaule, lui se massant l'épaule et qui tombait en oubliant de tirer sur son parachute. Il devait être mort. Comment avait-il pu survivre? Avait-il vraiment survécu? Tout cela ressemblait à un rêve... Un beau rêve irréalisable.

...

Nate se réveilla complètement et avait seulement à moitié raison : certes il n'était pas mort et avait dû survivre mais il était bien loin d'une chambre d'hôpital auprès de ceux qui l'aiment. Ils devaient même sûrement être à l'autre bout du monde. Nate n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était tombé. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il s'était déjà perdu dans le désert, ce flou orange où tout se ressemble et tout se confond et où les repères n'existent plus. Et qu'à présent il était perdu dans un flou bleu aussi nébuleux que le Rub'al Khali. Tout autour de lui, la mer, ou alors l'océan. Tout son horizon se résumait à cette immense étendue d'eau salée. Nate était étendu dans son parachute, troué par la balle qui l'avait touché mais pas assez, et heureusement pour lui, pour couler. Il se releva en rampant sur le parachute qui lui avait sauvé la vie en amortissant sa chute. Il plongea à l'eau et trouva tout de suite celle-ci assez froide, il frissonna et commença à nager, s'éloignant du parachute qu'il abandonnait là et qui flottait toujours sur l'écume blanche. Nate tourna son regard vers le ciel, c'était encore la nuit, il ne devait pas avoir été longtemps inconscient, songea-t-il. Les étoiles illuminaient encore le ciel et comme il l'avait fait dans le désert, il chercha des yeux et suivit l'étoile polaire. Il nagea plusieurs heures durant, épuisé par sa récente évasion. Épuisé, à bout de forces, il se demandait si sauter de cet avion en plein vol n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait de plus stupide dans sa vie... En même temps, il n'aurait eu aucune chance de s'enfuir plus tard... Nate croyait ne plus pourvoir s'en sortir mais continuait pourtant de nager. Peut-être était-il en plein océan? Peut-être était-ce en vain. Qu'en savait-il? Il l'ignorait complètement. Que devait-il faire à présent? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Il se sentait encore plus près de la mort qu'après le crash de l'avion-cargo de Marlow et ces jours qu'il avait passé si loin de tout et tout seul dans le Rub'al Khali. Il repensa à l'orage qui l'avait ramené sur une plage lorsqu'il avait sauté du bateau qui coulait au Yémen. Mais il n'y avait aucun orage, la mer était calme, trop calme, les vagues étaient trop faibles pour le porter jusqu'à un rivage... Même s'il dérivait peut-être n'arriverait-il jamais à échouer sur une plage. Il ne désespérait pourtant pas encore, pas totalement. Pour reprendre confiance et se forcer à nager toujours plus loin. Comme il aurait voulu que ce soit ça le cauchemar et qu'il dormait paisiblement sur ce lit d'hôpital auprès d'Elena...

...

Après deux heures de nages, Nate n'en pouvait plus et allait renoncer, pensant encore à Sully et Elena redoutant l'instant où il ne pourrait plus penser. Il vit alors la lueur diffuse au loin, très loin, d'un phare. Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, il reprit courage et nagea encore plus vite vers cette lumière, cette nouvelle étoile polaire. Mais ayant nagé bien longtemps avant cela, ses forces l'abandonnaient déjà, Nate songea une dernière fois à Elena et Sullivan, il repensa aussi étrangement à sa vision qu'il avait eu dans le puits de l'oasis. Il ne coulait pas durant cette vision et pourtant ne nageait pas. Il s'évanouit, coulant sans pouvoir se remettre à nager, sans voir l'eau qui l'ensevelissait ni le soleil au loin se lever et encore moins entendre les voix d'hommes au loin affolées. Il ne voyait plus rien que cette cité sous l'eau, cette cité de coquillages. Était-ce une vision pour lui annoncer sa mort provoquée par une noyade. En s'évadant de cet avion, s'était-il aussi évadé de la vie? Cette cité de pierres blanches et de coquillages était-ce le paradis? En tout cas c'est bien la seule chose que voyait Nate à présent, cette cité qui se rapprochait. Cette cité qui l'attirait et qui soudain s'évapora de son esprit...

..

Nathan Drake se réveilla sur le pont d'un bateau, un homme était en train de lui faire un massage cardiaque. Nate recracha l'eau qu'il avait avalée en coulant. Le soleil était toujours en train de se lever, le ciel était rougeâtre. Il baissa les yeux et vit l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. C'était un marin, sûrement un pêcheur vu sa tenue et le bateau. Les autres marins les entouraient. Un des hommes proposa sa main à Nate pour l'aider à se lever. Nate la prit et en s'aidant aussi de la rambarde du bateau, il se releva et sentit qu'il n'avait pas encore retrouvé ses forces. Il se maintint à la rambarde et demanda en anglais où il était. Mais on ne lui répondit pas. Il supposa qu'ils ne comprenaient pas l'anglais et en déduit juste qu'il n'était pas encore aux États-Unis ou proches de l'Angleterre. Mais cela il l'avait déjà deviné. On lui proposa de s'allonger dans la cabine en le conduisant dans celle-ci. Nate accepta leur proposition et se coucha dans le petit hamac de la cabine. Il ne rêva pas mais dormit plus paisiblement que les derniers jours malgré le tanguant du bateau.  
Nathan Drake se leva quand un des marins lui proposa de manger avec eux. Il sortit de la cabine et vit alors le soleil très haut dans le ciel, ils allèrent dans une autre cabine où une table était dressée et assis autour étaient réunis tous les marins. Drake, mieux réveillé, remarqua que leur teint était assez mat et leurs cheveux noirs. Il crut d'abord être encore dans un pays arabe puis remarqua qu'ils mangeaient une soupe de poisson composée de rougets qu'il reconnut comme étant typiquement grec ou peut-être turque... Il s'agissait en effet de Psarosoupa comme le lui dirent les marins en lui servant une assiette. Nate était maintenant sûr d'être en Grèce et il s'en sentit soulagé.

Drake pouvait maintenant comprendre les conversations et ainsi il remarqua que sa noyade l'avait assourdi ou alors juste trop épuisé pour reconnaitre la langue grecque dans la bouche de ses sauveurs. Nathan avala sa soupe de poisson en écoutant ce que disaient les pêcheurs, feignant de les ignorer et d'ignorer leur langue pour mieux les espionner et savoir qui ils étaient. Il n'apprit pas grand-chose sur eux mais sut que la pêche avait été fructueuse et Nate ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il en était peut-être la cause. Il avait été repêché lui-aussi après tout. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, les pêcheurs grecs retournèrent sur le pont de leur bateau et remontèrent leur filet. Nate qui les avait suivis vit, emprisonnés dans le filet, les nombreux poissons agonisants. Il se demanda alors si lui aussi n'était pas un poisson pêché dans la mer comme eux. Quels étaient les buts de ceux qui lui avaient cette sauvé la vie mais que rien n'assurait qu'ils allaient l'aider vraiment. Qu'allait-il lui arriver à présent? Il devait être en pleine Méditerranée et il lui était impossible de fuir. Il devait attendre... Une fois les poissons sortis du filet, les pêcheurs les trièrent selon leur type dans de grandes caisses pleines de glace. Nate, appuyé à la rambarde du bateau, regardant l'horizon, ne regardait pas la scène. Une fois leur boulot fini, les pêcheurs roulèrent le filet et le rangèrent alors que d'autres rangeaient les caisses dans la soute. Le pêcheur qui avait sauvé Drake, le premier qui l'avait vu, son bras qui s'abaissait dans la mer, et le premier que Nate avait vu en ouvrant les yeux sur ce bateau, s'avança vers la rambarde, s'assoupit contre celle-ci, laissant son regard dériver dans les vagues qui claquaient sur la coque du bateau. Ils restèrent ainsi, comme s'ils cherchaient tous les deux à percer qui était l'autre. Le bateau démarra ensuite et vira de bord, se dirigeant à nouveau vers où nageait Drake, vers la lueur du phare. Bien qu'à présent, le soleil brillait encore. Au bout de deux heures et demie de route, le bateau arriva en vue du phare. Un phare blanc typique. L'île était enfin visible au loin. Les plages et le port ainsi que le village et le château ou autre monument étaient tous visibles à présent mais diffus dans un paysage confus. Nate était toujours appuyé sur la rambarde du bateau mais seul. Ils accostèrent au port. Les pêcheurs débarquèrent immédiatement les caisses de poissons. Nate assis sur un plot d'amarrage les regarda faire en attendant que l'un des pêcheurs, toujours celui lui avait sauvé la vie, avec qui il avait sympathisé durant le voyage du retour jusqu'au port. Le soleil se couchait et le ciel était à nouveau rouge orangé comme lorsqu'il avait sauté de cet avion où il était retenu prisonnier. Nate avait presque oublié ce qu'il faisait ici en Grèce, après cette journée et sa noyade qui lui avait embué l'esprit. Ledit pêcheur qu'il attendait s'approcha de lui et lui demanda de le suivre. Le port était celui d'un petit village et ils arrivèrent vite à la maison du pêcheur qui était proche du port. Nate n'eut pas ainsi le loisir de contempler ce village typique grec. Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Le pêcheur expliqua à sa femme qu'il avait péché un homme, un américain qui avait fait naufrage et Nate fut convié par le couple à rester manger et dormir chez eux. Nate les en remercia puis il alla se changer car il était encore mouillé depuis la nuit dernière. Il ouvrit aussi sa sacoche pour vérifier que son carnet et le journal de Sir Francis Drake étaient tous les deux secs. Nate ouvrit son carnet et remarqua qu'il avait quand même bien pris l'eau comme lui avait dû boire la tasse... Il reposa son carnet sur son lit quand il fut appelé ainsi que les enfants de ses hôtes à table, après la psarosoupa, il goûta alors à la moussaka. Il alla ensuite dormir après avoir consigné tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son départ du Yémen car il n'avait pas encore écrit dans son journal après l'amerrissage de l'hydravion de Sullivan en mer dans le golfe persique. Il nota ses découvertes dans l'oasis, les deux fois qu'il y avait été, ainsi que sa capture, ses discussions avec le nouveau chef de l'organisation de Marlow, son évasion, ses deux visions, l'une dans le désert et l'autre durant sa noyade ainsi que son repêchage qui l'avait conduit ici...

Le lendemain matin, vers six heures du matin, le marin alla réveiller Nate. Drake se leva puis alla prendre le petit déjeuner que lui avaient préparé ses hôtes. La veille, durant le repas, le pêcheur avait proposé de mener Nathan à Athènes, la capitale de la Grèce où il y avait un aéroport international. Lui-même possédait un bateau à moteur, plus léger et plus rapide que le chalutier où Drake avait passé la journée d'hier. Son hôte était allé préparer le bateau. Nathan sortit alors visiter la ville. Seul, il se promena dans le village. Les maisons étaient typiques, blanches, le village place sur une colline et certains bâtiments blancs et bleus. Il traversa les rues étroites entre les maisons et arriva sur une place. Ça devait être la place du marché mais elle était vide. Nate était seul et le soleil se levait encore. Il vit une stèle dressée au centre de cette place. Il s'en approcha et remarqua qu'elle était gravée de symboles grecs. Nate vit en-dessous des symboles le symbole de son rêve et qu'il avait aussi trouvé sur le puits dans l'oasis iranien. Il vérifia avec son carnet que c'était le même symbole et voyant que c'était le cas, nota les lettres grecques sur son carnet sur une autre page. Il resta là, accroupi son carnet sur des genoux, en train de retranscrire les symboles, quelques minutes. Soudain, il entendit une voix derrière son épaule dire en grec qu'il s'agissait du symbole de la cité antique de l'île... Nate se retourna et vit un homme assez âgé. Nate demanda en grec de quelle cité il s'agissait et le vieillard lui apprit que l'île sur laquelle il se trouvait : Cythère. Une île grecque connue de Drake par la mythologie mais ce symbole n'apparaissait nulle part dans les légendes grecques. Il ne représentait rien qui puisse avoir un rapport avec la naissance d'Aphrodite, histoire légendaire de Cythère. À part le symbole d'une vague qui pourrait représenter la mer ou l'océan ainsi que ce qui semblait être la lettre alpha. Peut-être pour Aphrodite? Pourtant il ne voyait là aucun lien avec une quête possible de Drake. Il sortit alors la pierre qu'il gardait dans sa sacoche et la montra au vieil homme. Le vieux grec prit la pierre dans ses mains puis l'examina et la rendit très vite à Nate, n'y voyant rien de connu ou d'intéressant. Nate soupira et remercia le natif de l'île pour ses renseignements puis voyant l'heure sur sa montre, il partit pour le port. Se demandant s'il devrait un jour revenir à Cythère, s'il voulait retrouver la trace de son ancêtre et poursuivre sa quête, Nathan Drake embarqua dans le bateau en direction de la capitale grecque... Pour l'heure ce qui comptait pour lui c'était de rentrer enfin aux Etats-Unis.

Onze heures après leur départ de Cythère, Drake et son sauveur arrivèrent au Pirée, le port d'Athènes. Ils débarquèrent et allèrent directement à l'aéroport international de la ville et du pays. Là ils apprirent que le prochain vol en partance pour Washington DC ne décollait qu'à vingt-deux heures. Entre-temps, Nate allait largement avoir le temps de visiter la capitale grecque. Il commença par se promener avec son nouvel ami qui lui servit alors de guide dans les rues de la ville. Il monta ensuite seul à l'acropole pour visiter les temples comme le Parthénon. Nate entra ensuite dans un musée dédié à la civilisation grecque. Il vit parmi les autres ruines exposées celles de la cité de Cythère. Il resta fixe devant une porte de la ville reconstruite qui arborait le même symbole, porte qui restait un mystère pour les archéologues selon les informations inscrites au niveau de cet objet. Porte qui se trouvait au centre de l'île et pas près du rivage et du port ou même du village, non au centre de l'île, dans une clairière, vide, déserte,... Après des fouilles archéologiques, on n'avait toujours rien trouve dans cette clairière et au niveau de cette porte. Les recherches avaient été abandonnées... Était-ce de cette porte dont parlait ce vieil homme à Cythère? Ou alors d'autre chose, du secret de l'île? Nate restait pensif devant cette porte, comprenant qu'il y avait bien une énigme derrière ceci et que d'une façon ou d'une autre Drake avait été en possession d'une partie de ce secret ou qu'il le cherchait peut-être seulement. Sir Francis n'avait pas imaginé ce symbole. Il devait être important. Nate ne regarda aucun autre objet des expositions du musée comme il l'aurait souhaité au départ. Le temps passant, le musée allait fermer et Nathan dût sortir pour rejoindre "son guide" dans la ville basse d'Athènes. Ce dernier avait été voir des amis habitant Athènes le temps que Drake visitait l'acropole. Ils se retrouvèrent près du port et se dirent  
ensuite au revoir après que Nate ait donné quelques devises américaines à son ami en guise de réparations et de remerciements pour toute l'aide que lui et sa famille lui avaient fournis. L'autre homme lui donna d'ailleurs des derniers conseils et plus particulièrement au sujet d'un restaurant qu'il connaissait assez bien pour que Drake puisse manger. Il lui donna des billets de cinq euros et lui fit ses adieux. Il embarqua ensuite dans son bateau privé et répartit comme le soleil se couchait. Nathan quitta le port et répartit vers les rues de la ville basse. Il s'arrêta vite dans le restaurant que son ami venait de lui conseiller, il s'agissait en fait d'un bar à poissons. Nate commanda une spécialité du restaurant, un rouget comme il en avait mangé durant son premier repas sur le chalutier. Durant le repas, il ne pût s'empêcher de sortir son carnet et de comparer le symbole qu'il avait dessiné dans l'oasis et celui de Cythère ainsi que ses souvenirs de la porte dans le musée. Il en conclut à la fin du repas que le poisson était excellent et qu'il avait bien fait de suivre le conseil de son guide grec. De plus puisque son plat n'était pas très cher et qu'il n'avait pas non plus très faim, il lui restait encore de l'argent en liquide. Il en conclut aussi que les trois symboles étaient identiques et se dit qu'il n'avait pas eu à vivre tout ça et à risquer de mourir plusieurs fois pour rien mais en même temps convaincre Sully et Elena avec le peu qu'il avait n'allait vraiment pas être du facile... Sullivan étant déjà mis quelque peu au courant par Nathan, il ne pourrait pas lui cacher ses dernières découvertes puisqu'il allait sûrement lui demander lui-même. Mais pour ce qui était d'Elena, il hésitait encore quoi faire. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ou attendre de lui dire en face? Il décida qu'il ne leur dirait rien sur ses découvertes pour l'instant. Nathan Drake sortir du restaurant et songea à tout cela en se promenant dans les rues athéniennes à la recherche d'une cabine téléphonique. Il en dénicha une et entra à l'intérieur. Il avait encore assez d'argent pour se permettre un appel vers l'international. Il composa alors le numéro de téléphone du portable de Victor Sullivan. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit la voix familière de son vieil ami répondre, assez énervé et croyant sûrement à un canular. Nate fut si soulagé de l'entendre à nouveau qu'il en oublia autant ses malheurs que ses précédents questionnements.

« Sully! S'exclama-t-il.

- Drake? Qu'est-ce que tu fous en Grèce? Elena et moi on était fous d'inquiétude de plus avoir de tes nouvelles!

- Je vais bien j'ai eu un contretemps...

- Ouais, c'est pas ce que tu voulais que je lui dise la dernière fois?

- Ouais sauf que là c'est pas ma faute. Pas vraiment. Les anglais ont un nouveau chef qui a remplacé Marlow. Et il a bien vite pigé comment on dirigeait une telle organisation! Pour résumer : ils m'ont piégés, assommés, capturés, peut-être bien un peu tabassés,... Enfin dans tous les cas je m'en suis sorti vivant mais en pleine mer, repêché par des pêcheurs,...

- Waouh ça fait beaucoup dis-donc! Eh attend! Malrow a un successeur vengeur?

- Non il ne voulait pas me tuer, il voulait mon aide. Ainsi que la pierre que j'avais trouvée dans l'oasis en Iran. Donc j'ai bien fait d'y retourner!

- Non. Si tu n'y avais pas été tu serais avec nous depuis longtemps.

- Ils m'auraient pas laissé partir et m'auraient peut-être quand même capturé s'ils voulaient mon aide. Au moins maintenant je les ai semés. Ils peuvent très bien même croire que je suis mort.

- D'accord alors tu vas pouvoir faire profil bas quelque temps.

- Je croyais que tu voulais que je rembourse ton hydravion? Dit Drake en souriant.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai... Bah je vais devoir attendre si je ne veux pas avoir Elena contre moi surtout qu'elle est plus à l'hôpital !

- Elle va mieux? Demanda-t-il.

- Elle s'en remet mais moins bien que de sa blessure à Shambala je pense.

- Je suis désolé. C'est ma faute.

- Tu lui diras ces débilités si tu veux quand tu seras devant elle.

- Ok. D'ailleurs au départ, je téléphonais pour vous prévenir tous les deux que je prenais mon avion pour Washington ce soir à vingt-deux heures. J'arrive demain matin.

- Ok. Vingt-deux heures pour toi j'espère! Nous c'est le début de l'après-midi.

- Oui pour moi. Je serais là ce soir ou demain matin pour vous.

- Ok bon voyage et je suis content que t'ais rien gamin...

- Ouais... Garde mes péripéties pour toi Sully.

- Mouais d'accord. Ce sont tes problèmes après tout. Je ne lui dirai que la bonne nouvelle.

- Merci. Au fait vous êtes à Washington?

- Ouais, Elena ne voulait pas quitter la capitale.

- D'accord. Super. Bon ben j'ai un avion à prendre très vite: alors je te laisse.

- Ok. Bon voyage Nate. Et cette fois plus d'escale, compris?»

Sullivan raccrocha et Drake reposa le combiné sur son socle. Il poussa ensuite la porte de la cabine et en sortit. Nathan se dirigea ensuite directement vers l'aéroport d'Athènes.

Il attendit là-bas encore un peu plus d'une heure puis embarqua enfin dans un avion d'une compagnie américaine. Après plusieurs heures de vol durant lesquelles il ne cessa pas de lire le journal de Drake et son propre carnet, où, en attendant son avion, dès qu'il était arrivé dans l'aéroport, il avait écrit ce qui lui était arrivé dans la journée et plus particulièrement à Athènes car ce que ce vieil homme lui avait dit ce matin sur Aphrodite et Cythère, Nate l'avait déjà noté durant son long voyage en bateau en mer Egée jusqu'au Pirée, il s'inquiéta à nouveau de savoir comment il allait devoir raconter ce qui lui était arrivé à Sully qui lui demanderait surtout des détails. Il décida toutefois de ne rien dire à Elena et de rester évasif si elle lui demandait quelque chose. Il s'endormit très vite après avoir pris cette résolution. Il ne fit aucun rêve et ne se rendit même pas compte que le sommeil le prenait alors qu'il traversait déjà l'Europe occidentale et que son avion survolait bientôt l'océan Atlantique…


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Retrouvailles, dissimuler.**

« Dernier rappel pour les passagers du vol en direction de Tokyo, veuillez-vous rendre à l'aire d'embarquement n°5… »

Elena Fisher n'écoutait plus les messages d'informations; fatiguée d'attendre l'avion de Nathan Drake avec Victor Sullivan, elle s'était assoupie mais la salle d'attente de l'aéroport international de Washington D.C. ne permettant pas un vrai repos, la jeune femme était réveillée à chaque fois que les messages d'information retentissaient dans le hall. Assis à côté d'elle, Sully grommela, ce qui la réveilla complètement. Elena leva la tête pour jeter un nouveau coup d'œil sur le panneau d'affichage et vit que le vol de Nate avait encore un retard prévu d'un quart d'heure.

« C'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-elle, mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien arriver à ton avis ?

- La chance de Nate sûrement.

- Peut-être bien oui, dit-elle avant de se lever, tu veux un café?

- Non merci, Je me suis pris un petit remontant tout à l'heure...

- Comme tu veux, moi je vais m'en prendre un, dit-elle sans demander de quel remontant il s'agissait mais persuadée qu'il ne parlait pas de caféine. »

Elena se leva et se dirigea vers le distributeur de café de l'aéroport, elle se prit un café noir, assez fort pour tenir le coup. Le matin était bien avancé mais le vol de Nate avait déjà plus de deux heures de retard et la jeune femme avait voulu arriver avec plus d'une demi-heure d'avance et n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit tout comme Sully. Tout en buvant son café, elle retourna s'asseoir auprès de Sullivan. Victor venait de sortir de son sac un journal, un quotidien qu'il avait certainement du acheté lorsqu'elle dormait encore. Elena reconnut un paysage de Grèce sur la Une mais sans pouvoir lire ce qui y était écrit.

« On parle de lui? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non c'est sur la Crête. Et puis c'est politique...

- Politique ? Demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Et comment être sûre qu'il n'est pas passé par la Crête, hein? Il s'est bien retrouvé en Grèce sans trop qu'on sache comment.

- Ouais mais sauf que ça s'est passé hier soir quand Nate était à Athènes, après avoir téléphoné.

- Comment savoir s'il était à Athènes?

- Je te le dis ça n'a rien avoir avec lui, Dit-il agacé.

- Mais tu ne me diras pas non plus pourquoi tu lis cet article?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Elena soupira mais abandonna, elle s'assit et tourna de nouveau ses yeux vers le panneau d'affichage, il annonçait enfin de bonnes nouvelles : l'avion de Drake ne devait pas avoir plus de retard que prévu et donc arriver bientôt. Elena se demanda, comme tant de fois depuis que Sully l'avait appelé pour lui dire que Nate était en Grèce et rentrait le lendemain, comment le chasseur de trésors s'était retrouvé dans ce pays, loin de l'Iran. Elle se demandait comment il avait atterri en Grèce mais elle savait que si Nate n'était pas encore aux Etats-Unis c'était surtout sa faute. Depuis son réveil à l'hôpital, soit un peu moins d'une semaine plus tôt, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu être aussi naïve : c'était sa faute si elle avait été blessée et qu'on avait dû la rapatrier avec Sully et donc c'était aussi sa faute si Nate était resté seul en Iran... En même temps, Victor Sullivan n'avait pas voulu qu'elle soit mise au courant de leurs soupçons sur leur guide, guide iranien qu'elle avait engagé et ce malgré le fait que Nate et Sully aient été aussi sûrs d'eux et le lui aient aussi bien fait comprendre, que c'était une mauvais idée de le prendre comme guide. Mais Nate aurait très bien pu le lui dire quand même... Elena savait très bien pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait voulu la protéger en la laissant en dehors de tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle serait blessée. Et puis elle-même était une journaliste, elle aurait dû voir que leur guide était un traitre. Il devait bien y avoir eu des signes pour que Nate et Sullivan le soupçonnent et ne lui fassent pas confiance ainsi. A moins qu'ils n'aient fait que sentir qu'il était dangereux. Après tout, Nate et Sully côtoyaient bien plus qu'elle ce milieu. C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit, Nate, quand il lui avait demandé comment elle l'avait trouvé. « Il aurait pu s'y opposer, j'étais prête à le renvoyer, se dit Elena, mais il ne l'a pas fait. » Maintenant elle savait pourquoi, elle avait eu bien assez le temps pour y réfléchir cette semaine… Nate lui avait fait confiance, à elle, et elle en avait payé le prix. Mais ce qui l'énervait vraiment c'est que Nate aussi l'avait payé ce prix. Et c'était bel et bien sa faute. Sullivan avait parlé à Nathan Drake peu de temps après qu'elle se soit réveillée et alors qu'elle se posait déjà toutes ses questions - sur sa culpabilité – mais il n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Quoi qu'il soit arrivé à Nate c'était son entière faute et Elena était persuadée que les hommes de mains de cette « Marlowe » avaient quelque chose à voir avec son retard… Quoi qu'il en soit, de toute façon elle saurait bientôt la vérité. Elle n'allait pas laisser Drake lui mentir plus longtemps. Elle allait exiger la vérité et c'est à cela qu'elle songea les dix dernières minutes de cette interminable attente à laquelle elle était forcée comme Sully. Elena fixa encore le panneau d'affichage et en voyant que le vol de Nate arrivait maintenant très bientôt, elle en ressentit un tel soulagement qu'elle se mit à rêvasser et sans oublier sa volonté, sa soif de vérité, elle se mit à songer à Nate et à la joie que son retour lui procurait. Souriant, elle referma les yeux pour attendre enfin le moment de leurs retrouvailles.

…

Assis dans l'avion, Nathan Drake, loin de s'imaginer le retard que son avion avait pris et les sentiments de Victor Sullivan et d'Elena Fisher à cet instant, se réveillait lentement. Durant une longue partie du vol, alors que les autres passagers dormaient tous, Nate, lui, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, avait écrit tout ce à quoi il pensait sur cette fameuse et mystérieuse pierre qu'il gardait soigneusement dans sa sacoche depuis qu'il avait sauté de l'avion où il était prisonnier. La pierre était toujours aussi sombre mais elle n'était pas lisse et Nate n'avait cessé de tâter ces reliefs en transcrivant sur son propre journal ce qu'il pensait trouver comme contours. Au final ça ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose mais Nate était persuadé que c'était très important. En regardant tous les traits, il avait l'impression que reliés, certains formaient des lettres. Mais pas tous, d'autres représenteraient plus des symboles, des idéogrammes,… Peut-être des hiéroglyphes. Mais une pierre de rosette n'intéresserait pas autant le chasseur de trésor qu'était l'homme qui avait piégé le célèbre Nathan Drake aussi facilement. Non, cette pierre avait une réelle valeur. Ce que devait découvrir Drake maintenant, c'était à quel niveau. Et pour l'heure, il revenait enfin chez lui et prendrait un peu de repos dans son pays. Du vrai repos. Nate rangea la pierre qu'il avait laissée sortie, hors de la sacoche, après s'être endormi puis il ouvrit le cache de la fenêtre. Le soleil se levait seulement maintenant et le ciel était rouge. Nate remarqua que l'avion descendait, il se frotta les yeux pour mieux voir le paysage et vit l'obélisque de la capitale Américaine, le Washington Monument, qui se dressait à droite de leur position : ils survolaient Washington. Enfin… L'avion de ligne amorça alors sa descente et quelques minutes plus tard, Drake put apercevoir la piste d'atterrissage de l'aéroport international de Washington-Dulles.

…

Elena vit la première qu'un avion venait d'atterrir et bien que de nombreux avions atterrissaient depuis des heures, elle sentait, peut-être parce que l'attente était interminable ou qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres vols qui devaient atterrir, que celui-ci venait bien de Grèce. Elle se retourna vers Victor Sullivan et remarqua qu'il lisait toujours son journal. Elle avait dû s'assoupir moins longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait… Alors qu'elle hésitait à interrompre sa lecture, la voix du haut-parleur qui n'avait cessé de donner de mauvaises nouvelles depuis leur arrivée à l'aéroport annonça enfin qu'après près d'une demi-heure de retard, l'avion en partance d'Athènes venait de se poser. Elena ressentit un intense sentiment de soulagement bien que l'idée de retrouver Nathan Drake lui rappelle qu'elle avait des comptes à lui demander. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Drake apparut enfin dans la queue des passagers qui débarquaient et arrivaient donc des pistes d'atterrissages. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour repérer Sully et Elena toujours assis sur un banc. Il se dirigea vers eux en souriant de les revoir. Soudain, il songea qu'ils lui avaient manqués plus qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Sully fut le premier à se lever car le premier à le reconnaitre. Il le prit dans ses bras, soulagé qu'il soit bien vivant.

« Eh ben, gamin ! Tu en auras mis du temps !

- Nate ! S'exclama Elena en se levant à son tour. »

Nathan avait si peu dormi cette nuit qu'il somnolait encore un peu et ne prit pas la peine de parler pour affirmer que son apparence physique était due à ce manque de sommeil. Il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras quand son ami le lâcha pour reprendre son journal, le chiffonner et le jeter à la poubelle. Il avança vers la sortie de l'aérogare sans être suivi de ses compagnons.

« Bon vous venez ? Je vais appeler un taxi, alors soyez pas trop longs tous les deux ! »

Nate se rendit alors compte comme Elena que Sully venait de leur fausser compagnie. La journaliste reprit son sac à main qu'elle avait laissé sur le banc puis elle aida Nate à marcher en voyant qu'il était toujours blessé et devait encore souffrir de sa blessure. Quelle qu'avait été la raison de ce contretemps, il n'avait pas été de tout repos… Elena se décida à attendre pour lui poser la question. Elle était trop heureuse qu'il soit de retour et se dit que cette semaine avait été beaucoup plus longue qu'elle ne l'avait cru.

Dans le taxi que Sully avait pris pour eux, Nate se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de ne rien dire à Elena. Elle semblait si heureuse et soulagée de le revoir qu'il avait peur de sa réaction s'il lui apprenait la vérité sur son retard. Sully pouvait le comprendre mais Elena ? Il n'en était pas sûr et préféra leur faire croire à un simple crash, ce qui au fond était tout à fait vrai puisqu'il avait raconté cela à son sauveur grec. Certes c'est lui qui avait provoqué le crash de l'avion mais personne ne devait le découvrir et il espérait que l'avion s'était bien écrasé en mer. Au fond, il n'en avait aucune idée. Pour l'heure, il était de retour aux Etats-Unis et la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était parler de ses mésaventures en Europe. Et surtout pas à ses nouveaux ennemis. Nouveaux ? Il commençait à en douter sérieusement. Ils le connaissaient trop bien. Assis à sa droite, Sully n'arrêtait pas de le dévisager, se demandant sûrement comment il avait pu se retrouver dans un tel état. Si Nate avait pu avoir une soirée calme à Athènes avant de prendre son avion, il n'avait pas changé de vêtements et ceux-ci étaient toujours aussi abimés que lorsqu'il fut repêché. Personne ne dit rien du trajet mais une fois sortie du taxi, Elena lui demanda comment il était arrivé en Grèce alors qu'ils s'étaient quittés en Iran. Nate hésita quelques secondes puis leur répondit vaguement, parlant d'un crash d'avion dans la Méditerranée et concluant que c'était une longue histoire. Ils marchèrent ensuite jusqu'à leur hôtel, hôtel où Sully avait pris une chambre depuis leur retour aux Etats-Unis alors qu'Elena était encore à l'hôpital. Le chasseur de trésors avait pensé à réserver une chambre pour Nate dès que ce dernier l'avait appelé c'est-à-dire la veille au soir. Elena depuis son réveil était restée à l'hôpital en observations mais elle en sortait elle aussi maintenant. Alors que la jeune femme monta ses affaires qu'elle avait pu rassembler grâce à Sullivan depuis son retour, le vieil homme emmena Nate à part, prétextant une sortie en ville pour prendre l'air puisque tous les deux avaient été enfermés trop longtemps. Nate et Sully marchèrent donc dans les rues encore désertes de la capitale des Etats-Unis en discutant ou plutôt s'expliquant :

« Un crash d'avion ? Vraiment ? On n'en a pas entendu parler dis-moi…

- C'était pas un avion de ligne. J'ai dit que c'était une longue histoire.

- Tu peux peut-être le lui faire croire parce que je lui ai rien dit sur ton expédition dans le désert mais pas à moi. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, Nate ?

- Je me suis fait piéger…

- Par les hommes de Marlow ou les Iraniens ?

- Les anglais. Mais ils ont un nouveau chef et il est doué. Il m'a eu comme un débutant.

- Toi t'étais le débutant ?

- Oui. Ils m'ont pris ce que j'ai trouvé dans ce fichu désert en me faisant croire que je pourrai prendre l'avion en suite sauf que l'avion ne partait pas aux Etats-Unis comme c'était écrit sur le logo de la compagnie.

- Laisse-moi deviner ? Il partait pour la Grèce, c'est ça ?

- Loin de là ! C'était un avion privé! Le leur !

- Oh c'est mauvais ça. Et tu t'es enfui comment ?

- Comme je le fais tout le temps : j'ai tué tout le monde à bord, provoqué une catastrophe et sauté dans le vide avec un parachute pourri.

- Bon ben au moins tu t'en es sorti vivant.

- Ouais ne m'en parle pas... Mais je ne veux rien dire à Elena.

- Il faudra bien que tu lui dises à un moment donné.

- Oui mais le plus tard possible ! Je veux la préserver. J'espère que les anglais ne vont pas me suivre ici mais je suis sûr de rien.

- Pourquoi ? Ils ont besoin de toi ?

- Ils voulaient la pierre…

- Mais tu leur as donné, non ?

- Eh bien pas vraiment, je leur ai donné une pierre sans valeur que j'avais ramassé au cas où. J'ai toujours la vraie.

- Et ils la cherchaient ?

- Ouais.

- Alors elle doit avoir de la valeur. Montre la moi.

- Tu verras rien de plus que moi, Sully… Dit Nate en sortant la dite pierre de sa sacoche. »

Elle était toujours aussi noire et mystérieuse. Sully la prit dans ses mains, la fit tourner puis la lui rendit en soupirant :

« C'est toi l'expert en ces trucs-là. J'espère juste que ça va nous mener à un joli trésor.

- J'n'en ai aucune idée à vrai dire. Mais certainement. Bon si on rentrait maintenant ? »

Elena avait à peine fini de défaire sa valise et prenait enfin un peu de repos, allongée sur son lit, quand elle entendit son téléphone sonner dans son sac à main. La journaliste se leva et décrocha bien qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie…

Quand Nate et Sully rentrèrent à l'hôtel, ils virent Elena en train de faire ses valises.

« Je croyais qu'on allait rester là, dit Drake en entrant dans la chambre.

- Changement de plan, du moins pour moi. Je dois me rendre en Crête pour un reportage immédiatement. Vous voulez m'accompagner ?

- Quoi ? Mais je reviens juste de Grèce ! En même temps c'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée après tout…

- Super… Et toi Sully ?

- Bah j'ai bien envie de repos. Je compte sur vous deux.

- Quoi ? Demanda Elena, surprise.

- Rien… Je veux dire que vous devriez y aller tous les deux. J'ai essayé de vous réunir au Yémen, ce n'est pas pour rester dans vos pates tout le temps… »

Sully sourit puis quitta leur chambre pour retourner dans la sienne. Restés seuls, Elena se dit que Sullivan n'avait pas complétement tort et que ça ne leur ferait pas de mal de se retrouver tous les deux. Voyant que Nate ne suivait pas Sully hors de leur chambre, elle s'en réjouit d'autant plus.

« Tu pourras m'expliquer plus en détail cette « longue histoire » durant le vol. Je vais demander à ma chaine de télé de nous prêter son avion privé. On y sera en moins de temps pour le dire. Tu n'as pas d'affaires à prendre, toi ?

- Non. Je vais aller boire un petit café, tu me rejoins en bas.

- Attends je t'accompagne, tu pourras m'aider à porter les valises… »

Deux heures plus tard, tout était arrangé. Elena Fisher arriva à l'aéroport où l'avion de sa chaine était prêt à décoller avec Nathan Drake et leurs valises. Alors que Drake restait dehors en examinant l'avion et se réjouissant de ne pas reprendre un avion de ligne, facile à suivre pour les britanniques, Elena monta à bord voir le pilote et préparer son matériel. Drake repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Sully juste avant de partir…

_« Tu ne vas rien lui dire ? Encore une fois ? S'énervait Sully._

_- Non et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !_

_- De votre voyage en Crête. Tu y vas à cause de cette pierre._

_- Oui et alors ?_

_- Et alors tu dois lui dire ce que tu as trouvé dans ce désert._

_- Une simple pierre. Je peux l'avoir trouvé n'importe où de toute façon._

_- C'est pas le problème, Nate. Tu m'as demandé de rien lui dire et je l'ai fait mais seulement parce que tu voulais lui dire toi-même. Alors dis-le-lui._

_- Après. Là, elle a son reportage à faire. Et puis je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter si tu penses aux anglais._

_- Oui mais pas seulement. Quoi que ce soit que cette roche, ça va te mettre dans de beaux draps. Et elle aussi… »_

Nate hésitait à monter à bord et lui avouer la vérité quand il entendit une bagarre plus loin. Il se retourna et vit des hommes en noir tabasser des gardes et s'approcher de la tour de contrôle. Nate s'avança prudemment vers eux et se cachant derrière une caisse en métal, il écouta ce que se disaient les deux agresseurs. Ils parlaient anglais avec un accent britannique, ce qui ne surprit même pas Drake. Le talkie-walkie de l'un des deux sonna et la voix d'un autre anglais résonna. Il leur dit de faire attention à ne pas tuer les gardes et surtout de ne pas se faire voir de Drake, puis il leur annonça que la Tour était sous-contrôle. Nate leva les yeux vers la tour de contrôle et sortit des jumelles de sa sacoche, en regardant à travers, il vit un homme en noir et lourdement armé s'avancer vers la vitre de la Tour. Un autre s'approcha à son tour et parlait dans un talkie-walkie. Il sembla baisser les yeux sur les ordinateurs puis appuya sur l'interphone et parla. Au même moment, Elena sortit de l'avion pour annoncer qu'ils étaient prêts au décollage, qu'on leur avait déjà donnés l'autorisation de décoller. Comprenant ce qui se passait, Nate hésita à dire à Elena de ne pas décoller mais s'il le faisait, les anglais sauraient que Nate les avait espionnés et Elena et son pilote seraient aussi en danger. Priant pour que les hommes de Marlow ne les attaquent pas durant le vol, il rejoignit sa compagne le plus discrètement qu'il le put et monta à bord. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils décollaient et étaient en route pour la Crête.

Le vol entre Washington et Héraklion dura une dizaine d'heures mais sembla beaucoup plus long que celui de la veille pour Nate car à chaque instant, il s'attendait à être attaqué. Et il savait que ses ennemis connaissaient leur destination. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Ils l'avaient retrouvé. Et peut-être savaient-ils désormais qu'il les avait bernés… Quoi qu'il en soit ils étaient en danger et il était le seul à bord à le savoir. Elena remarqua au bout d'un moment qu'il était en alerte, mais crût que c'était dû à la fatigue et peut-être au stress. Elle essaya de lui réconforter et lui suggéra de se reposer, de dormir un peu. Nate céda au bout de plusieurs heures. Quand il se réveilla, il vit qu'Elena s'était aussi endormie et avait sa tête sur son épaule. Il se leva lentement et alla dans le cockpit pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il vit qu'ils traversaient déjà l'Europe et se dit qu'il avait dormi plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il retourna s'assoir auprès d'Elena, la jeune femme se réveilla peu de temps après. Le reste du vol, elle le harcela presque de questions sur cette « longue histoire » qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas raconté. Nate fit semblant de céder et lui conta que les anglais avaient pris le contrôle de la ville et de l'ambassade, aussi il n'avait pas pu s'y rendre. Cela c'était la vérité mais il ne parla ni du désert, ni des fusillades, ni des poursuites et encore moins de son évanouissement et enlèvement. Il lui conta qu'il avait enfin pu prendre un avion après avoir trouvé un peu d'argent pour s'acheter un billet, ce qu'Elena crut sans difficulté, mais que l'avion s'était écrasé dans la Méditerranée. Que comme il y avait des parachutes et qu'il en avait une certaine expérience, il en avait pris un et avait sauté. Là encore c'était vrai et il n'eut pas du mal à le dire. Il raconta brièvement son sauvetage par les marins, son arrivée à Athènes et la gentillesse de son sauveur ainsi que de sa famille. Il lui parla ensuite de la beauté de l'île où il avait été recueilli ainsi que de la capitale grecque. Le voyage lui sembla alors moins long et Nate vit à peine qu'ils arrivaient en Grèce alors qu'il fixait le hublot.


End file.
